Virtuoso Come Prima
by MonMonCandie
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge by Iggy'sGirl15. Music: It soothes the soul and connects people through sound. They related to music in different ways and genres, but they both still shared the same tempo. Music knew no boundaries for them. Terra/Aqua AU.
1. The Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **So crazy me found another theme challenge and it's been untouched! Huzzah! XD LOL In any case, since there wasn't a word count restriction, I made one for myself (because without one, I _will _ramble on forever and this challenge will never get finished :P): The minimum is 250 words with the maximum being set at 500 words (but knowing me, I'll always try to hit the maximum OTL). I hope that's okay with you people. Haha.

Now then, I'm dedicating this challenge to be TerQua in nature because I've had this sudden craving for this pairing like no freaking tomorrow. I think I've seen all of the Terra/Aqua fics on this site and I'm _still _not satisfied. D: I swear… This pairing is like my drug. I was searching fanart for TerQua too. LOL OKAY! Enough rambling! The themes all take place in the same AU setting, but they won't be in chronological order. You can take a stab at trying to piece out an order if you want though. They're all connected pieces.. :)

Wish me luck! Please enjoy and if possible, drop a review? :3 Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>:: The Beginnings ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Aqua grew up in a fancy house with parents who could afford anything her heart desired. Her father was a successful businessman and president of his own company. Her mother was as beautiful as the music she created, but that was a given considering Aqua's mother was a critically acclaimed pianist in the world of classical music.<p>

Everyone believed Aqua would follow in her mother's footsteps and she did. However, _her_ musical talents weren't projected on a piano. Instead, Aqua's ability lay within the strings of a violin. Her parents didn't mind her choice in instrument and they arranged for her to attend one of the best music schools in the city. Everything was laid out for her from the beginning and Aqua merely walked down the path people built for her.

…But how did Aqua _really_ feel?

Yes, Aqua loved playing the violin and her love for music was even greater, but…sometimes she felt as if this was all wrong…

"_You need to work on this. Practice more!"_

"_That isn't anywhere _near _accomplished!"_

"_Again… Again from the top!"_

Complete perfectionists.

Her parents wanted her to be the 'perfect' daughter. Well-educated, socially acceptable, and exceedingly talented in some form of art. Music was only _one_ outlet in which her parents wanted her to excel in. They also enrolled young Aqua in ballet so she could become an elegant swan… Nothing more than a _pet._

However, Aqua never complained. She…didn't know what else to do. If she took one step out of her predetermined path, how would she proceed? That thought alone scared her and it was that line of thinking that kept her trapped in her bird cage.

Aqua thought her life had ended before it even began.

…And then she met _him._

Aqua met _him_ once when she escaped to the courtyard of the school for a break. _He_ was lazily sitting there in a tree and simply strummed his guitar. Once he noticed her presence, the boy immediately jumped off his perch with his guitar comfortably strapped to his back. Aqua was confused by his actions until she realized he wasn't wearing the school uniform. In fact, he was never a student from her school to begin with!

"Who—" She was silenced the moment he placed his index finger on her lips.

Aqua merely stared in amazement, trapped within his blue gaze. He studied her with a pursed lip before smirking. "Pretend you didn't see me."

She blinked once, noticing the boy running towards the fence of the courtyard and climbed it. Aqua quickly stood up. "Wait! What's your—"

"Terra!" he shouted, sitting on top of the fence. He smiled for her before finally disappearing over the tall barrier.

Aqua blankly stared at nothing.

_Terra…_

Mysterious, cobalt eyes; earthen, brown hair that spiked at the top of his head; a smirk exuding confidence, but had a way of melting into a gentle beam.

A smile slowly touched Aqua's lips.

That boy… He was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<strong>  
>006 – <strong>001<strong> – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011– 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~**  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	2. Friendship

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Here's the next entry~! I was actually planning to do two themes at a time, but then the chapter got long and messy-looking for two ficlets so it looks like there's going to be one hundred separate chapters… One hundred TerQua goodness… Fine by me. :D LOL I've also bee juggling when the genres… I'll stick with romance/drama just because of some of the themes, but there will be humor and friendship incorporated throughout this challenge as well.  
>Also, just a reminder, these ARE NOT going to be in chronological order like a some of my other challenges. Order is random, but they ARE connected in some…scattered story. I understand if you'll be confused by Terra and Aqua's relationship as I go on. :P Oh, and I do jump ages, but I'll warn you. :D Hahaha! Have fun~<p>

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted! I'm super happy you guys like this so far! :D Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Friendship ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>It was all there. The notes were flying high, stringing together in a steady pace. The beat was quick, but that only made his mind scream for more. The sound was too addicting to let go.<p>

He was tapping his foot to the beat and bobbing his head to the rhythm. Terra was lost in the zone; completely involved in his own world.

…Which was _bad_ considering there were people trying to talk to him from beyond his bass-enhancing headphones.

"Hey!" he called out when – in the split second the climax of the song was about to hit – his headphones were ripped off his head. Terra immediately sat up and looked over his shoulder to glare at the perpetrator who dared disturb his 'meditation' session with his precious beats.

His glower soon melted into surprise when he spotted the blue haired female smiling at him. In her delicate hands were Terra's headphones, the music still blasting away at such a high volume. Aqua looked down at his red colored headphones in amusement before lowering the volume and giving them back. "You're going to break your ears listening to your music so loud."

"But I like it when it's loud; feels like I'm actually _in _the music." Terra smiled, comfortably lying down along the length of the couch again. He continued, "Besides, I'm already deaf."

Aqua couldn't help but giggle before she rolled her eyes. "I know you are. Ven's been calling for you from downstairs for about ten minutes now."

Terra furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh crap. Was he?"

"Yeah. Ven's running an errand for Axel. He said you were needed at the stage in a little over an hour," Aqua informed as she walked around the couch towards the table in the room.

Terra watched her curiously, Aqua grabbing her bag after putting on her coat. Terra couldn't help but ask, "Where are you going?"

"Home," she answered, turning around to smile at him while pushing a lock of blue hair behind her ear.

"What? But it's still daylight outside!"

"I know, but you're going to be busy anyways. I'd just be in the way."

Terra was immediately on his feet and he walked up to Aqua. Taking her hands, he pleaded, "C'mon, Aqua. Stay…"

He saw her think over his request before shyly lifting her eyes to meet his. She looked so innocent when she gazed up at him from beneath her long lashes. Terra – being the aggressor that he was – stepped closer to Aqua before slowly leaning down towards her face.

The distance between them would've closed if _people _hadn't interrupted them.

"Umm… Is this a bad time?" Ventus asked from the doorway, Axel and Roxas standing behind him; the former grinning cheekily.

Aqua quickly pulled away and turned around to hide her blushing face. Terra on the other hand glowered in annoyance, "Yes, this is a bad time. Why would you even _ask_ that?"

Axel snorted, "S'not our fault. It's what friends do, Terra. Got it memorized?"

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035<p>

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011– 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~**  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – <strong>002<strong> – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	3. Secrets

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **This one is when Terra and Aqua are kids. I always imagined Terra being a little playful before he became a lot more serious growing up. Yeah… That's my excuse for what happens in this chapter. XD And if anyone's curious, the age difference between Terra and Aqua is two years; Terra clearly being the older of the two because it just seems right. :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Secrets ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"Good night, dear." Her mother smiled.<p>

Aqua's father sternly looked at her as he rested comfortably in his armchair, reminding, "Remember, Aqua: we're attending a fundraising party tomorrow."

The little girl nodded in response, hugging her violin close to her chest. "Yes, father. Good night…" She bowed in respect before exiting the room.

Aqua quickly made her way up the stairs, sighing along the way. She didn't want to attend some boring party, but nothing she did today was any better. Not once did she get any free time for herself. Instead, Aqua had to stay inside a stuffy room on a gorgeous day to aesthetically please her parents.

Once she reached her bedroom, Aqua entered with the intention to fall on her bed in exhaustion when movement in the room caught her attention. Her eyes widened when she saw the silhouette of a _person _in her room! She instinctively wanted to scream, but the intruder was quick and immediately clamped down on her mouth while shutting her door. Scary… Aqua couldn't call for help, the intruder was holding her against the wall, and she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

How was she going to escape?

…Oh wait.

Aqua swiftly bit down on the intruder's hand and heard him yelp, "Ow! What the heck, Aqua?"

…That voice…

"…T-Terra?" she insinuated, turning on the lights. Right away, she saw familiar brown hair and blue eyes…staring angrily at her.

The brunet rubbed his hand. "That _hurt!_ Why'd you bite me?"

"How else am I supposed to react?" Aqua retorted. She went to put away her violin, huffing, "B-Besides! What are you doing in my _room?"_

"Isn't it obvious?" Terra deadpanned, shaking his hand, "I came to see you!"

Aqua stared at him, a faint blush present on her face. "See…me?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen you all day. Busy right?" Terra asked, rubbing the back of his neck and looking around Aqua's room.

She ignored his question since her curiosity outweighed her answer. "Why? And how come you didn't use the door? …Like _normal _people?"

A hint of amusement played in his eyes. "Well, it's late. And your window was open."

A pause.

"…People will see you as a pervert _and_ a thief, Terra…"

"Not unless _we _keep this a secret—"

"Miss Aqua?" They both heard a knock on the door and froze. "I heard voices…"

Terra made to say something, but Aqua quickly jumped him and covered his mouth. She replied as casually as possible, "N-No, no. I was just…reading to myself…out loud!"

"Well…alright then," the housemaid replied, "Good night, Miss Aqua."

"Good night!" Aqua cried back. She waited for a moment to hear the footsteps disappear until she felt something…wet against her hand. She nearly screeched, "Ew! Terra!"

"What?" He was unable to hide his entertained grin. "Would you rather I _bite _you?"

Aqua did the only thing she could think of in such an embarrassing situation:

She slapped Terra clear across the face for licking her palm.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – <strong>003<strong> – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011– 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~**  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	4. Solitude

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **A little bit of Terra/Ventus friendship in this one. :3 And no, this isn't a follow-up to "03: Secrets." XD This one takes place sometime in the present. LOL And just since we're on the subject of secrets, a pretty embarrassing and guilty fact: I was listening to 90's music on YouTube last night and I had the Backstreets Boys playing on repeat. This probably gives you an idea of how old I am. OTL I swear that has nothing to do with this challenge, but damn, I feel old. LOL

ANYWAYS! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! :D Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Solitude ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>His fingers plucked at the strings in succession, notes forming a collective melody. Terra made sure to listen and remember what chords he was playing before pausing to write down the notes on a blank sheet of music paper.<p>

His dark blue eyes scanned the notes on the musical staff before he frowned in dissatisfactory. With a sigh, Terra erased his work and started from the top. Again. Terra's been at this for a while now. He didn't _mind _experimenting and creating harmonies, but Demyx usually gave him a starting point or a theme before Terra actually worked on the beat. Too bad the blond guitarist was playing hooky today…

Terra hummed, tipping his chair back while resting his guitar on his lap and played the bridge to a song he previously wrote.

"Hey, are you slacking?" Ventus teased as he entered the brunet's solitary quarters.

Terra continued his playing. "I'm not hearing you, Ven."

Ventus let out a laugh. Terra could hear the blond's footsteps walking around his room before a soft 'thump' hit his bed. Terra stopped playing then, sitting in his chair properly before facing his younger friend. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the stack of papers sitting on his bed. "What is _that?"_

"I'm surprised you're even asking!" Ventus grinned, hands on his hips in accomplishment. "It's the concert postings for the band!"

Terra looked at Ventus in shock, quickly snatching one of the fliers. "You're _joking. _How…? Did Axel—"

"—Strike a deal with the manager of Kingdom Hearts?" the blond cut in happily. He nodded while patting the giant stack of papers. "Pretty much! Once the deal was signed, Axel immediately arranged for the postings to get made and Roxas and I have to pin them up everywhere!"

"Then why are you still _here?" _Terra asked with a wide grin. "Get out there and spread the word! Wait 'til Aqua hears about this!"

"…So _you're_ gonna tell her?"

"Of course I'm gonna tell her! I can't wait to see the look on her face!"

Ventus nodded, picking up the stack again. "You know Terra? You've changed."

The brunet stopped his prancing to look at Ventus in confusion. He still sported a smiled and chuckled, "What are you talking about? No I haven't."

"Sure you have," Ventus argued lightheartedly. He exited the room while explaining, "You're not so shelled up in your own world anymore." Ventus's footsteps continued to echo throughout the small apartment before Terra heard the front door being closed shut.

…What did Ventus mean?

Sure Terra liked his solitude, but he let people into his life…_after _a few meetings. Then again…Aqua was the first one to break down his barriers in less than two meetings after their initial encounter. He looked down at the flier again, imagining Aqua smiling brightly and congratulating him on his success.

Throwing the flier on his desk, Terra grabbed his keys and left his apartment. He hadn't seen Aqua today… He wanted to spend time with her.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035<p>

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – <strong>004<strong> – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011– 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~**  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	5. Silence

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **The problem will be revealed in one of the future themes… If I remember. :P LOL Nah, I'll probably remember. xD I have to admit though, I do love the themes in this challenge. IMO, they easily translate for pairings. Hahaha!

Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed so far! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Silence ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>She hated this <em>so <em>much, sitting in an empty room when neither person wanted to talk. Aqua experienced this one too many times at home with her father; she didn't need to experience the same thing with _Terra_ of all people! Aqua hated the silence. It made everything around her seem…dead.

Stealing a glance, Aqua saw Terra's rigid posture. He was looking out the window, resting his head against the glass. Terra sat on the window sill with one leg drawn up and his arms were folded across his chest, obviously refusing to look at her. Aqua couldn't help but let out an irritated sigh. He was being so unreasonable!

_I've had enough! _Aqua narrowed her eyes and looked away with her head held high. "So what? You aren't going to speak to me anymore? Is that it?"

Terra looked at her then with an even, unfazed expression. He lamely shrugged before gazing out the window again, his voice cool and unreadable, "I don't feel like talking right now."

…_Which basically translates to you're _mad _at me, _Aqua bitterly thought. Standing up from her seat on the bed, the blue haired girl spat out stubbornly, "Fine. If you don't feel like talking, I'm not staying here with _you."_ She purposely walked out the bedroom and Aqua could already hear Terra getting up to follow after her. Aqua refused to acknowledge him and continued her stride towards the front door.

"Why were you with Demyx?" Terra accused from behind her.

"What does that matter to you?" Aqua questioned back. She opened the front door only for Terra to slam it shut.

Aqua glared at him, but Terra only returned the sneer. "You _know _what I mean."

She crossed her arms and hotly looked away. "Demyx and I weren't doing anything! You're jumping to conclusions. _Again."_

Silence settled between them once more.

Terra quietly scoffed and Aqua spared him a glance, watching as he turned his head to the side to think. There was a frown on his face and – to be honest – Aqua hated seeing him like that. A smile, a smirk…anything was better than a pained expression.

Tugging the front of his shirt, Terra wearily glanced back at her. Aqua tilted her head with a tired sigh before standing on her toes and pressing her lips against the brunet's. She felt Terra freeze in surprise and she simply smiled, putting a small distance between them as she stared into his eyes.

He stared back before smirking affectionately. Terra pulled her closer – hands at her waist – and rested his forehead against hers while whispering, "What are you doing?"

"Making up with you," she whispered back, breathing in his unique scent.

"Hmm…I think I like making up…"

_CRUNCH!_

They both snapped out of their trance, looking over at the blond sitting sheepishly on the living room couch.

Demyx grinned lopsidedly, holding a bag of chips. "Ahaha… I'm…still here…!"

Aqua readily blushed as Terra growled, "Get the hell out of my apartment, Demyx."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035<p>

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011– 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~**  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – <strong>005<strong> – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	6. Fears

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Ha! You all thought "01: The Beginnings" was truly the start didn't you? Nope! Terra saw Aqua first. :P …I think this just reinforces that fact that I'm turning Terra into a stalker. That is _completely _unintentional. XD LOL And I'll say it again, Terra's such a troublemaker, it's awesome. 8D

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Fears ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beat of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Looking around, Terra licked his lips, <em>Coast is clear!<em>

He adjusted the guitar on his back so it wouldn't get damaged once he climbed over the fence. Why people bothered to make the fence so tall _without _another form of security was beyond him. Terra figured the snobby kids who attended this fancy school were dumb enough to believe they were safe from intruders… Well how about that? Terra _easily_ broke through the system!

Terra smiled smugly before making his way around the courtyard and inside one of the buildings. He tiptoed stealthily before hearing an amazing sound floating in the air. Curious, Terra looked for the source; finding it down a room at the end of the empty hallway.

_That's probably it… _Terra peeked inside the room carefully, spotting a girl around his age playing the violin. His eyes were glued on her. She was playing so passionately, Terra could practically _feel_ her emotions. Then his face went red. Why? Well…because he thought the girl was pretty cute too…

"Stop!" Someone slammed a ruler against a desk and the girl abruptly ceased her playing. Terra snapped out of his trance then.

…What the heck? Was _he _enamored by _classical_ music? No way! Terra didn't like that stuff!

"Your playing is all wrong. The sound is much too childishly. Start again from the top," the instructor in the room harshly insisted. Terra saw the girl's crestfallen expression at her instructor's hurtful words.

"Yes, ma'am…" she timidly answered, resuming her playing posture. She started playing again, but her passion wasn't as strong as the first time Terra heard her play.

Terra frowned. Was the instructor _tone deaf? _The girl's playing was perfectly fine and now her spirit was broken! He felt like storming inside to tell off the instructor, but someone suddenly clapped down on his shoulder.

He flinched and stood erect before hearing a familiar chuckle. "Terra, what have I told you about wandering the halls without a visitor's pass?"

The brunet let out a relieved sigh, grinning up at the kind man. "Aww, Master… You know they won't give me one."

The man chuckled again. Patting down on Terra's shoulder, he suggested, "Then we need to head to my office so my coworkers cannot say anything about your sneaking in."

Terra nodded, taking one step forward before looking back in the room. That girl was being scolded again and Terra huffed. Catching up to his mentor, he asked, "Master Eraqus? That girl… Why is the instructor being hard on her?"

Eraqus glanced at the door before looking at Terra. He smiled sadly. "There are some people who have strong beliefs on what is perfection and they push that belief onto others."

"Can't that girl say anything?"

"Of course, but she refuses to."

Terra furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

Eraqus sighed before continuing down the hallway. "Aqua…she's trapped by her fears of failing her instructors and her parents because she cannot achieve 'perfection.'"

Terra paused, looking over his shoulder, _Aqua, huh…?_

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<strong>  
><strong>006<strong> – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011– 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~**  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	7. Hearbreak

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **A sad one. Sorry the themes so far have been a little glum. I'll try to sneak in a few funny ones somewhere. ;) I say this one's about the time Terra and Aqua are 10 and 8 years old respectively.

Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! Please enjoy and R&R! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>:: Heartbreak ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>She had been so lifeless for the entire week. Aqua missed school, she avoided the sound of music, and most of all, she refrained from seeing <em>anyone; <em>confining herself to her bed and curling up in her blanket. The maids occasionally tried to feed her, but Aqua refused to eat anything. She was – to say the least – broken beyond repair.

"…qua?"

That voice…

The blue haired girl heard a tapping sound against her window and she solemnly pulled the blanket down her face. She could see a hand tapping the glass. The voice spoke again, this time a little louder, "Aqua?"

After a pause, she quietly slipped out of her bed and aimlessly walked towards the window. Pulling back the curtains revealed Terra looking at her in bewilderment. She stared at him blankly, her mind repeating his name over and over again.

He spoke behind the glass, "Aqua! Open the window!"

_Terra… _She did as asked, unlatching the lock and pulling the panes open.

The brunet immediately jumped inside her room, disregarding how his muddy shoes tainted the pristine beige carpet. He looked at her in concern, almost afraid to touch her. "…You never showed up at the park…"

She wanted to speak, but Aqua couldn't find her voice… It disappeared the moment she heard the news that her mother…

A choke sob escaped her and Aqua quickly covered her face. Terra was panicked as he held Aqua's shoulders before she could collapse to her knees. "A-Aqua!"

"M…" she struggled to let out. Looking up at him against her blurry eyes, Aqua managed, "My…mother—"

Almost immediately Aqua felt arms crushing her and pulling her against Terra's chest. Her eyes widened when she could hear Terra's heart beating in a steady rhythm. He held her tightly but gently, whispering in her ear, "I know. I…heard it from the Master…"

At that, Aqua finally let the tears spill from her eyes. She openly sobbed against Terra's shirt, gripping the front with her shaky hands as he continued to cradle her and murmur soothingly to her.

"Shh…" Terra gently hushed, rubbing her back and rocking her slightly. He pulled away a little to examine her, wiping away her tears with his thumbs as a disheveled-looking Aqua hiccupped. When she thought about it, she must've look like a complete mess to him.

Terra didn't seem to mind though. He simply smiled at her and brushed back her bangs before pressing a light kiss to her forehead. Aqua was a little surprised by Terra's show of affection, but…she liked it. She closed her eyes – her hands still holding onto his now wet shirt – and simply relaxed the longer Terra's lips lingered on her forehead.

He finally pulled away, trapping Aqua into another tight hug as he whispered, "I'll protect you, Aqua. I promise."

A fresh onslaught of tears rolled down her face as she buried herself against his shoulder. She felt more at ease than she had all week.

Terra… He was her knight.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – **007** – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011– 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~**  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	8. Loss

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Here's how I see it: Axel and Demyx = Terra's wingmen… I wanted Zack in on this, but he'll come later. :P Hahaha! xD If anyone's curious, Terra (along with Axel and Demyx) are about four years older than Kairi. So… Terra's 11 here. ;)

Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting! You people out there are awesome! :D Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Loss ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine. :._

* * *

><p>"Dummy."<p>

"Nope. He's a rag doll."

Terra narrowed his eyes and snapped at the scrutinizing duo, "You guys are a bunch of—"

"Let's ease up on the language, Terra." Axel smirked, patting his younger sister's head. "Kairi's impressionable, ya know?"

Kairi pouted, ducking her head out of Axel's reach before wrapping medical gauze on Terra's arm. "You're the one who keeps saying that stupid one-liner…"

"You said _'stupid!'" _Axel overly exaggerated a gasp of shock. "And it's not a stupid catchphrase, Kairi. Got it—"

"Yes!" Kairi stuck her tongue out. "Don't say it!"

Axel grinned in victory as Demyx shrugged in amusement. Terra on the other hand rolled his eyes before smiling at Kairi. "Thanks."

"No problem!" She smiled brightly before taking the first aid kit and skipping out the room. Terra couldn't help but watch her leave.

It was strange. Kairi's smile…it reminded him of Aqua lately…

"Hey, Terra." Axel rested his elbow against Demyx's shoulder. He pointedly teased, "You know I treat you like family, but really? Don't you think you're a _little _too old for Kairi? She's only _seven,_ you perv."

Terra immediately turned red and threw the nearest object – which happened to be a book – at Axel in fury. Demyx completely broke down in laughter against the foot of the couch. Terra gritted his teeth in embarrassment before hugging his stomach in pain.

Axel's grin soon disappeared, and he quickly ran to Terra's side. "Pipe down, Demyx! Terra, it's _that _bad?"

"Axel, I'm…" Terra strained to say before socking the redhead in the stomach. Axel doubled over as Terra stood up, completely fine. He scoffed, "I'm surprised you didn't see that coming."

"You…bastard…!" Axel writhed in pain. "Ow! You're worse than Saïx!"

Demyx spoke through his laughter, "You were…totally asking for it, Axel…!"

Terra rolled his eyes again before looking at the injuries he acquired. He received a lot more than the last time he pissed off his older brother…

"So what did you do this time to anger _brother dear?"_ Axel asked after regaining his composure.

Terra didn't answer right away. "The usual."

"Sorry," Demyx replied, understanding what Terra meant.

Terra shrugged, sitting by the window sill to watch the clouds. His home life wasn't the greatest, but hey, it gave him a reason to stay out late. He hated being at home…

"Isn't that?"

"It is."

Curious, Terra looked at his friends staring at the television. He raised an eyebrow before hearing a very familiar sound. Without a second thought, Terra stumbled towards the television and his eyes widened.

There on-screen was Aqua; professionally playing her violin in a duet with a famed pianist on a theater stage. She looked so…breathtaking. Terra was at a loss for words as he continued to stare in entrapment; which only begged the question…

Why the heck were Demyx and Axel watching this?

Demyx whispered to Axel, "You weren't kidding when you said he had it _bad."_

Axel smirked. "What can I say? I'm a genius."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – <strong>008<strong> – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~**  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	9. Drifting Apart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Present day theme! I don't think I told you what present day ages were? Well, Terra's about 19-20 whereas Aqua is 18-19. :) I hope this helps! I'm really sorry if some of the things I wrote in the previous themes are confusing, but I promise they all weave together at some point. ;)

Thanks for reading and reviewing too! Always! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Drifting Apart ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>She felt a little apprehensive being by herself. Aqua knew Terra wanted her to be here, but she wasn't used to being in such crowds. Well…a crowd with <em>these <em>kinds of people.

What she was used to were people in lavish dresses and finely pressed suits. Everyone regarded everyone with the utmost manners and the room was _always _clean and organized. Basically, Aqua was used to formal balls and cocktail parties.

But this kind of afterparty…

The room was crowded with people mingling and drinking everywhere. There were scattered groups in certain parts of the room and the dress code was casual to semi-formal. Some individuals were extremely loud too. Aqua blamed the alcohol… The stench was so strong.

"Never seen you here before." Aqua flinched and turned her head to the right, spotting a good-looking stranger smiling at her. He leaned against the wall and asked, "You new here?"

Aqua rubbed her upper arm nervously. "Um, I'm just waiting for my friend…"

"Mind if I wait with you?" She could smell the alcohol on his breath as he leaned forward_ too _closely. "Get to know you in the mean time…?"

She felt extremely uncomfortable when someone threw their arms around her shoulders and pulled her backwards. Aqua let out a yelp before hearing Terra's playful voice, "There you are! I was looking all over for you!"

Looking up, she saw Terra smirking at her as he hugged her from behind. Aqua couldn't help but return the smile, answering, "Sorry. I got separated from Kairi after your concert."

Terra squeezed her in a short hug before nodding his head towards the dark haired stranger. "Who's this? Your boyfriend?"

Aqua froze in embarrassment and corrected, "No! I-I don't know who he is!"

"I see. Because, you know, I would probably break some poor guy's nose by _accident_ if he didn't introduce himself to _me _first before becoming your 'friend,' Aqua." Terra let on with a mirthful laugh. The brunet then smiled at the stranger, but Aqua could sense something…_threatening_ behind Terra's smile. "You understand where I'm coming from…_right?"_

She tilted her head confusedly.

"Ah! I hear someone calling me! Excuse me!" The stranger rushed into the crowd, leaving Terra and Aqua by themselves.

Aqua couldn't help but blink in puzzlement as Terra sighed. "Kairi… She's in trouble for ditching you."

"It's not her fault. I got lost on my own." Aqua looked down with a blush. "I guess we drifted apart. Sorry."

Terra hummed a bit before removing his arms from Aqua's shoulders. He smirked, replying, "Well I guess this place _is _unbelievably cramped. Wanna go somewhere else?"

Aqua nodded with a smile. "Actually, I'd like that."

"Cool." Terra took hold of Aqua's hand and guided, "And I think I know just where to go!"

She couldn't help but giggle at Terra's enthusiasm. However, as they weaved through the crowd hand in hand, Aqua asked in curiosity, "Terra? Why would you break some guy's _nose _for talking to _me?"_

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035<p>

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – <strong>009<strong> – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~**  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	10. Confused

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Yeah… Eraqus is _evil _in this. Nah, I'm kidding… or am I? :P LOL Another chapter where Terra and Aqua are just kids and are experiencing the early days of their friendship!  
>Do you need an age reminder? Okay! Terra and Aqua are about 9 and 7 years old respectively here. Think of this age as the "beginning" for them. :P<p>

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited so far! Especially since I've now hit 1/10 of this challenge! :D Let's list some special people for reviewing yeah? Thanks to _Terra ForceXIII, KHLegacy, Bond of Flame08, Rapis Razuri, _and _Fille des Reves_ for reviewing the first ten chapters!

Please enjoy and remember to R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Confused ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Terra impatiently watched Aqua run her curious fingers against the body of his guitar. He didn't mind letting her study it from time to time, but Terra wanted to <em>play. <em>

"Hey, Aqua, you mind?" Terra asked, "I want to play."

The blue haired girl looked at Terra before the guitar again and nodded. She slid her hand once more down its neck before giving it back. She inquired, "What are you going to play?"

Terra shrugged, placing the instrument on his lap. "I dunno. Something fun I guess."

"Is it hard to play the guitar?" Aqua asked curiously, watching as Terra strummed his guitar with precision.

He couldn't help but stare at her blankly. She only started coming to the Master's office recently, but Terra was honestly confused with all the questions. Why? Well, they were almost always about _him._ Terra warmed up to the girl, sure, but he never knew she was so inquisitive underneath that quiet demeanor of hers.

"I can't say for sure. It's easy for me as the violin is for you I guess," Terra replied, playing a few chords before looking at Aqua with a smile. "Since you asked, do you want to try?"

Aqua's eyes widened and she fidgeted in her spot. "But I…"

"It's fine!" Terra handed her the guitar again and helped her properly hold it. "Keep your index finger and your thumb together when you strum the strings."

"Like this?" Aqua demonstrated, missing two of the strings and producing an awkward sound.

Terra snorted a laugh, holding up his hands when Aqua narrowed her eyes at him. Clearing his throat he advised, "That was okay… You know, for your first try."

"…You're just being _nice." _Aqua pouted.

"Come on!" Terra persuaded. He moved so he sat behind her and guided her hands with his own. "Hold it like this and strum…"

A clear sound echoed in the office and Aqua couldn't help but smile up at Terra. "It worked!"

"Nice job!" Terra encouraged.

They both heard clapping and looked to the door to see Master Eraqus smiling at them. He praised, "So young Miss Aqua wants to learn the guitar? You've picked an interesting tutor."

"Terra's a good teacher." Aqua giggled, the brunet grinning in embarrassment.

Master Eraqus teased, "Well, he does seem to have a…_hands-on _approach."

_What? _Terra looked down at his hands, realizing he was still holding Aqua's smaller, softer ones. His face became hot and he immediately moved away from Aqua.

"Terra?" she worried, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"…Then—"

_"Stay there," _he demanded when Aqua took a step towards him, "I-I…I don't want _girl _cooties!"

Her eyes widened and she frowned. "What?"

"You're a girl! Stay away!"

"Stop being a baby!"

"Brat!"

"Jerk!" Aqua cried back.

"Girl!" he weakly retorted.

Aqua raised a thin eyebrow. "You said that already."

"…I don't care—Ow!" Terra cried when Aqua pinched his cheeks in annoyance.

Master Eraqus simply watched the spectacle unfold, sighing with a smile. "The joys of being young."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – <strong>010<strong> – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011– 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~**  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	11. Lead On

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Because sometimes needs to lead this figurative dance. :D Hahaha. I don't have Aqua interacting with anyone much besides Terra… Changing that! X3 Some Ven/Aqua friendship in the beginning!

Also, once you guys finish the chapter, you'll notice a small list at the bottom. For your guys' reference (and a reminder for me), that is the ultimate story order for these prompts! Now you will know where I'm jumping to and fro, and when I complete the challenge, you can reread the story in order! :D And yes, each arc is divided 25 prompts equally. XD I'll be making the necessary changes to the previous chapters so it has this index. ;)

Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Lead On ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Aqua raised a hand over her mouth in an effort to hide her giggling. "V-Ven…"<p>

"It's true!" Ventus cleared his throat and pushed back his spikes to mimic a very familiar brunet. He impersonated, "I'm not doing it, Ven! I don't care how much the fans ask for it!"

She couldn't help but play along. "Why not? You're fans will love you for it, Terra!"

Ventus grinned and continued, "Because, Aqua, I'm not going tease my fans by taking off my shirt—"

"You're _really _starting to annoy me, _Ventus," _Terra dangerously growled, surprising the pair with his sudden entrance. Trapping Ventus in a headlock, Terra rubbed his knuckles against the blond's crown. "I'm debating whether or not to throw _you _into the crowd instead of my _shirt_. Some of those girls find you adorable as a _puppy."_

"Ack! I'm sorry! Terra, that hurts!" Ventus whined, failing to escape his torture.

Terra ignored him. "And why is it that you're telling _Aqua _this?"

Ventus struggled, "I-I was just being friendly! OW! Terra! Terra! Stop!"

As this was going on, Aqua blanked out. A shirtless Terra? _That _was what Ventus was talking about? She thought he was complaining about something else…something _trivial._ Her face suddenly felt hot and Aqua embarrassingly looked down at her lap. When she thought about it, Aqua had never seen Terra shirtless… And she was hoping no other girl _would _see him like that.

"Aqua?" Said girl flinched when Terra touched her shoulder. He tilted his head at her. "You okay?"

Her eye darted to Ventus – who was rubbing his poor head in the corner – before shyly looking at Terra again. She turned to the side and blushed. "I'm f-fine."

The brunet didn't look convinced until a thought crossed his face and Aqua froze. Terra smugly smirked. "You were thinking about it, weren't you? About me _shirtless?"_

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," Terra chuckled under his breath. He suddenly moved closer and whispered against her ear, his breath hot on her skin and voice seductively sweet, "If you asked me to, I wouldn't mind showing _just _you…"

"Enough!" She abruptly pushed him away, her face redder than a tomato. "Terra, you're so…! Ugh!"

Terra laughed even louder. "I'm joking, Aqua." He suddenly took her hands and kissed her knuckles in a gentlemanly fashion before smiling at her. "I just love teasing you."

Aqua scowled at him, watching as Terra walked over to his band mates once they entered the rehearsal room. Ventus was suddenly declaring war on Terra as he, Roxas, and Sora tackled the taller brunet to the ground. Axel and Demyx started laughing as Riku shook his head with a smile.

…Sometimes Aqua didn't know what to think of Terra. He could be childish one minute, extremely moody the next, and then a polite gentleman in another. He was so…_complex _to her. If he wanted to lead her on, removing his shirt wasn't necessary. She was already deluding herself anyways…

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035<p>

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – <strong>011 <strong>– 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~**  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	12. Sorrow

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **D'aww, their first date. :3 Count on Terra to almost fudge it up. LOL  
>Also, random inspiration fact! I think I need to share why I think Terra would make an awesome guitar player (since he is one during the course of this story)…<p>

monmoncandie[.]tumblr[.]com[/]post[/]3418340966[/]tagline-made-me-lol-xd-heckyeahterra-what

LOL! NUFF SAID! XD XD XD

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Please enjoy and R&R! :D

* * *

><p><strong>:: Sorrow ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>He was nervous and that was <em>weird. <em>Terra tried to busy himself with thinking of what to do once he got to home. Let's see…

Call Axel about the next concert? No, they talked about that already…

Make sure Ventus doesn't destroy the pamphlets? Wait, Roxas was _always _on top of that…

Oh! Inform Sora of changes in the practice schedule! …Dammit, _Riku _had that covered!

When Terra _really _thought about it; he didn't have _anything _to do once he got home…

…Well, hell—

"Terra?"

He jumped to the side in shock when someone tapped his shoulder. Quickly looking to his left, he spotted Aqua looking at him with amusement and a cheeky smile. Terra narrowed his eyes at her to cover up his uncharacteristic jump. "Come on, Aqua. Warn me before you _do _that!"

She rolled her eyes at him, retorting, "It's not my fault if you were staring out into space, Terra. Then again, why _were _you zoned out?"

"I was just thinking…"

"Of what?"

"Anything other than this date." He slapped his forehead. Snap! Did he just _say _that? And to _her? _The brunet tried to explain himself, "I-I mean, I'm looking _forward _to this date! With you! I'm serious! It's just, I got nervous and then I needed to distract my mind—"

"Terra?" Aqua pressed a finger against his lips and smiled. "I'm nervous too."

He blinked at her. "You…don't look nervous."

"But I am," She replied, biting her bottom lip and looking down. "We've been friends for so long and now…"

Terra started to smile happily. It was funny how they grew up together. They started out as childhood friends only to end up as something more… Wrapping his hand around hers, Terra started walking down the street. "C'mon. I think I know where we can _officially _begin this date."

"And where's that?" Aqua giggled, unconsciously lacing her fingers with Terra's.

He looked back at her with a smirk. "Where I took you on our first _play _date." Aqua only laughed and Terra joined her. As they continued down the street, he commented, "Oh yeah. You look beautiful, Aqua."

Feeling her stiffen, Terra glanced over his shoulder and saw Aqua blushing in flattery. "T…Thank you…"

"Yup," Terra chuckled, joking, "You finally look like a _woman."_

"…What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you know what I mean—Hey!"

Aqua sniggered at him, running down the street with his wallet in hand. "Hmm, what can your munny buy me today?"

Terra's eyes widened and he searched his pockets.

…That little _thief—!_

"Aqua," Terra warned, "give back my wallet!"

"Terra, it's a rule: the guy pays for _all _of his date's _expenses,_" Aqua teased.

"…Strike one." Terra ran after her. "Come back here!"

Aqua turned the corner, laughing and sticking her tongue out. "Never!"

_So childish…! _He smirked, continuing the chase. _This _was something he would never trade for the world. Just seeing Aqua happy was enough for him.

No sorrows, no tears… Just smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~ <strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035<p>

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – <strong>012<strong> – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	13. Crying

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **This one isn't particularly my favorite, however I do like the first part. It's the second half I had problems with. Could not get everything I wanted to say in my 500 word limit. Oh well. =/ And cookies for people who know which "boyfriend" I'm talking about. :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Crying ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"<em>Not now?"<em>

"No." Aqua giggled, carrying her small gym bag. "I have ballet practice right now."

She could sense her boyfriend smirking over the phone. _"You know, that never stopped me from seeing you. Ballet huh? I might watch…"_

She immediately flustered, looking around to make sure no one was in sight. Aqua whispered, "Terra, don't. It's embarrassing!"

"_How so? I'm just going to watch you dance," _Terra replied, obviously teasing her.

Silence.

"…_Okay, fine." _He laughed and Aqua rolled her eyes. _"Then…can I see you tonight?"_

She blinked once before smiling. "Are you coming through the window again?"

"_I kinda don't have a choice," _Terra joked, _"Your dad hates me remember?"_

Aqua nodded in understanding. "Sorry…"

"_Hey, i__f I was worried about what _he _thinks, I would've stopped seeing you years ago."_

"…You always find the right things to say, don't you?" Aqua asked, continuing her walk.

"_I try," _Terra replied before shouting away from the phone when other voices were heard. He concluded, _"Anyways, I gotta go. See you tonight."_

"Bye," Aqua replied before removing the phone from her ear. Smiling, she placed a kiss on the screen before putting it away. Shaking her head, Aqua chanted to herself, _Focus now! Ballet, ballet, ballet… No more Terra._

She was close to reaching the dance studio when she heard sniffling. Aqua listened hard before realizing someone was crying. Looking around, she spotted a blonde girl sitting by herself in the corridor. Her head was down and she was rubbing her eyes. Aqua frowned in sympathy.

Walking up to the girl, Aqua spoke softly, "Are you alright?"

The girl gasped, looking up at Aqua with her blue, doe-like eyes. "I-I'm fine. Sorry…"

"It's alright. May I sit with you?"Aqua requested. The blonde nodded and Aqua sat down. "I'm Aqua by the way."

"…Naminé…"

"That's a beautiful name," Aqua replied before hinting, "Naminé…can I ask why you were crying?"

The blond blushed and fidgeted in her spot. "Um… Well, I just…" Aqua reminiscently sighed. This girl… She was much like herself when she was younger. Timid, afraid to speak out loud… Luckily Aqua had Terra growing up.

Humming, Aqua playfully guessed, "Hmm…You wouldn't be having _boy _problems?"

"H-How did you…?"

…_I was right? _Aqua blinked in surprise. "Er… W-What's wrong?"

Naminé looked down at her lap sadly. "My boyfriend and I got into a fight…"

"Can I ask…why?" Aqua requested.

Naminé slowly began, "I got a scholarship to study art abroad. I was honored, but I declined it. My boyfriend…got mad at me for doing that…"

Aqua furrowed her eyebrows. "Why _didn't_ you take it?"

"How can I?" Naminé sobbed, "I don't want to _leave _him."

Aqua rubbed the blond's back as she started crying again. So that's what happened. A chance to fulfill your dreams, but to leave the one you love…

…What if Terra and the others got their big break? Would Terra throw it all away just to be with her…or toss her aside when the time came?

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~ <strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035<p>

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – <strong>013<strong> – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	14. Blood

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Yes, I know. Confusing and very random… ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN TIME! :D For now… Dammit! Terra's hurt! D: I don't torture him because I like it… Okay, maybe I do, but SHH! XD Also, the "he" will be shown in like six chapters, so I honestly think you guys can wait. It's not like I want to keep you guessing the obvious. :P LOL

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Please enjoy (if you can) and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Blood ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"Dude! You can't go out looking like that!" Axel argued.<p>

Terra looked at him blankly before looking through the medicine cabinet again. "I know. Which is why I'm _not?"_

"…Oh." Axel stood corrected.

Ventus on the other hand frowned with worry. "What are you going to tell Aqua? Aren't you supposed to see her recital tonight?"

Terra gritted in teeth in frustration before finally finding the painkillers. He monotonously answered, "Then I'm just going to have to tell her I can't go."

"But—"

"I'm serious, Ven." Terra looked at the blond with a stern expression. "And you can't tell her _anything. _I know you're her friend, but you're _my _friend too."

He had to ignore Ventus's crestfallen look. Terra quickly turned around, downing two pills before reaching for his glass of water. He unexpectedly hissed in pain, dropping the cup and it shattered to pieces on the floor.

Ventus immediately stood up and Axel was by the brunet's side in seconds. Without asking, Axel lifted Terra's shirt and examined his back. The redhead narrowed his eyes in disgust. "Holy hell, Terra. He _whips _you now? You're bleeding all over!"

Terra let out a dark smirk. "Yeah well, at least he isn't pouring hot wax on my back."

"This is _serious!" _Ventus cried out, shaking in his spot. "Terra! You need to tell someone!"

"Ven, we've been over this." The brunet sighed, running a hand through his hair as Axel went to grab some cotton balls. "As long as _he _has hush money, don't expect anyone to do anything. Besides, this is nothing—"

Ventus shouted, "It's not _nothing!"_

"Ven…"

"Aqua would do something—"

Terra slammed a fist against the wall, causing Axel and Ventus to fall silent. He finalized, "She isn't going to know _anything! _Not about this or what I go through. Understand?"

"…So you'll just keep me in the dark?"

His heart stopped beating and Terra quickly glanced at the entrance. Aqua was staring at him evenly though her eyes flashed many emotions. Demyx was standing behind her, rubbing the back of his neck and looking apologetically at him. He murmured, "I tried to stop her from coming up, but…"

Aqua crossed the room in her halter-top evening gown and stood in front of Terra; analyzing his pathetic state before tightening a fist. Lowering her head, she whispered, "I want to slap you so much right now, but apparently, someone's beat me to it…"

Terra looked away guiltily. "Aqua…your recital—"

"I don't care about that!" she snapped, "Look at you!"

He only remained silent.

Another moment passed before Aqua finally whispered, voice cracking, "…I'm sorry…"

Confused, Terra glanced over only to watch Aqua flee the room in a hurry. "Aqua, wait—!"

The door was slammed shut before his words could reach her.

"…Should we—"

"No. Let her go," Terra requested, closing his eyes. _Dammit…_

She wasn't supposed to see him like this. He didn't want her to worry…

So why did _she _apologize?

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~  
><strong>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~  
><strong>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~  
><strong>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – **014** – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	15. Starry Nights

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **This prompt totally screams BbS trio. LOL Ven doesn't make an appearance here, but hey, at least it's fluffy. :D Oh how I love fluffy… Compared to the last prompt before this. LOL

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Starry Nights ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>She didn't know how much time had passed, but Aqua didn't particularly care. She was having fun; more fun than she had in <em>years.<em>

"Stop already!" She slapped the brunet's shoulder when he continued to laugh. Then again, Aqua couldn't stop laughing either. Her attempts to look at him seriously only made her clutch her stomach in mirth.

Terra grinned at her. "What? It's true!"

"You only say that because you're my _friend," _Aqua pointed out, poking his chest, "I do _not_ leave a room speechless when I play the violin."

"Well, you leave _me_ speechless every time you do," The brunet admitted.

Aqua was caught off-guard by Terra's confession and she stared at him with unbelieving eyes. He only stared back with a smile and the blue haired female couldn't help but look away shyly. A small smile graced her face from Terra's compliment and her cheeks warmed up. "I…never realized you paid attention to my playing…"

"Why wouldn't I?" Terra chuckled, walking a few steps ahead of her. "I don't like that classical stuff, but…that doesn't mean I don't respect your talent."

She flustered again. Terra's been doing that a lot lately… When did he get so…_persuasive _with his words? Her thoughts were interrupted when Terra took hold of her hand and led her up a stairwell.

"C'mon," he said, pulling her along, "They may have changed the park, but I know you'll love this view."

_Oh really? _Aqua raised a challenging eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

She let the brunet guide her every step until they reached the top of the stairwell. Standing within a hilltop garden, Aqua looked around. There was nothing special in particular until she looked up at the sky. A mystified gasp escaped her and she covered her mouth in awe. Up in the night sky were millions of stars shining so brightly.

Beautiful…

When she thought about it, Aqua hardly ever looked at the night sky anymore.

"I knew you'd like it," Terra said smugly, but his facial expression was kind and gentle.

Aqua locked her hands behind her back, whispering as she continued to gaze at the sky, "You know…I'm inspired to compose something now."

"After looking at a few stars?" Terra joked, shaking of his head. He sat down at the bench overlooking the horizon and leaned back comfortably. "That's a little sentimental don't you think?"

She blinked for a moment before sighing contently. Walking before standing behind Terra, Aqua gently ran her delicate fingers through his hair and caught _him _off-guard. The brunet recoiled in a mixture of shock and confusion, causing Aqua to giggle.

Aqua replied, "It's not _just _the stars that inspired me tonight. When I saw you playing your guitar up onstage and you were completely focused… It left _me_ speechless."

Terra rolled his eyes before stating, "You're just saying that on a whim, Aqua. You've only seen me play seriously _once_ and that was tonight."

"Maybe…" Aqua happily whispered.

_But you always inspired me, Terra…_

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~ <strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035<p>

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – <strong>015<strong> – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	16. Rejection

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **…Annnnd I'm back to being slightly depressing. I am so sorry this is so bi-polar! XD LOL  
>A few notes: 1) Aqua's parents are completely generic. 2) I haven't had jawbreakers in a <em>long <em>time and now I want one. Damn you Axel… 3) Yes, Terra just insulted Aqua's dad. Talk about the wrong way of getting on your crush's father's good side! D: Then again, Terra's got a reason to be…

Anyways! Thanks again for reading and reviewing you guys! I'm super happy! :) Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Rejection ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"Okay! I'm going in!" Terra's friend, Axel, declared and plowed his way inside the crowded candy store.<p>

Terra's other friend, Demyx, groaned, "I wish I brought my munny…!"

"Then why didn't you?" Terra questioned.

"…I spent it all yesterday…"

The brunet rolled his eyes before they heard Axel whooping for joy. "I GOT THE JAWBREAKERS!"

"Axel, you're the greatest person _ever!"_ Demyx praised, "…You're sharing right?"

"Hmm… How 'bout…_no."_

"Aw, c'mon!" Demyx whined as Terra's attention wandered elsewhere. He had awesome friends for a nine-year-old, but sometimes, Terra couldn't help but think them stupid.

Looking around the marketplace, Terra caught sight of blue hair. He only knew _two _people with blue hair and – thankfully – this person was female. And there was only _one_ female Terra knew who had blue hair.

A beam appeared on his face as he ran away. "I'll be back!" He ignored any calls from his friends as he neared an oblivious Aqua. Playfully, he hugged her from behind; grinning widely when she yelped in surprise. "Aqua, it's me!"

"T-Terra…!" Aqua stammered as she removed herself from him, "What are you _doing_ here?"

_Huh? _He gave a bemused reply, "To say 'hi.' You didn't want me to?"

"I-It's not that! It's just—"

"And who's _this_ charming young man?" a sophisticated female voice asked.

Terra looked to his right, spotting two adults looking at him and Aqua; one man and one woman. The brunet assumed them to be Aqua's parents since the pretty lady had flowing blue hair.

"My friend…" Aqua shyly answered.

"He doesn't strike _me_ as familiar," the man commented. He observed Terra evenly, but the brunet knew that condescending look anywhere: It was a look of _disgust._

Aqua made to reply, but Terra interrupted, "Maybe that's because this is our first time meeting…sir."

"…Boy, who's your father?"

What a _stupid_ question. "I like to believe I don't _have _a father…_sir."_

The brunet held the man's sneer squarely before he turned away. "Nothing but _trash_ then…"

"Daddy!"

"Ditto in your case," Terra rebuked, _"elitist pig."_

"Terra!" Aqua gasped before being pulled away by her mother.

The brunet made to move forward, but was stopped when Aqua's father threw his cane up as a barrier. The man warned, "I will not have _garbage _hanging around my daughter. You _will _stay away from her. Understand?"

Terra made to retort, but he caught sight of Aqua's pleading expression. She was nearing tears and silently begged him to stop. Terra was torn between protecting his pride and honoring Aqua's wish, but…she _was_ his important friend…

Tightening a fist, Terra glanced away in disgust.

"Know your limitations, _boy," _the man mocked before walking with his wife and child again down the busy street.

It took Terra a moment before turning his sights to watch Aqua leave. She mouthed an apology, but Terra only smiled at her and shook his head. None of this was her fault. This was something Terra was used to by now.

…He was used to rejection.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~ <strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – <strong>016<strong> – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	17. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Seems someone has to open Aqua's eyes about her feelings for Terra. :3 And by the way, please bear with me when I bring up stuff from music theory or whatever. I may like music, but I've never played an instrument before besides the recorder and a little bit of the piano. XD Pardon me if I'm totally off the mark!  
>And I have a shout-out! Happy Birthday to <em>Fille des Reves! <em>:D Go check her out Xion challenge and wish her a happy birthday! ^^

Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing everyone. It means a lot. ^^ Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Acceptance ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Her mind was distracted; thoughts filled with only one person as she tried to concentrate on playing the piece. Aqua could imagine him sitting there in the corner – guitar in hand – and acting carefree. That passionate sound he created when he poured his heart into his music… It mystified her so much that all she wanted to do was stop and listen to him…<p>

"Aqua, you're playing in the wrong Major."

"H-Huh?" Having snapped out of her reverie, she accidentally pulled her bow too fast against her violin, creating a high-pitched screech that echoed in the music room. She cringed for a moment before apologizing, "Sorry!"

"It's cool." Riku sighed with a smile. He leaned against the piano rack and eyed her carefully. "You okay?"

Aqua blinked, holding her violin to her chest. "I-I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow in her direction. "Aqua, you were playing in G Major. The piece that you're practicing right now? It's supposed to be in _C _Major."

_Really? _She thought about it for a moment and realized the silver haired teen was right. Aqua readily blushed. How could she miss that! It was obviously in C Major, so why was she playing G Major?

…Fricken Terra!

Riku spoke up when Aqua remained quiet, "Terra?"

"NO!"

"…It's Terra," Riku repeated.

Aqua narrowed her oceanic eyes at him and retorted, "What makes you say I'm even remotely thinking about him?"

"It's kinda obvious from how you space out," he replied, shooting a hand up when Aqua opened her mouth. "I wasn't sure at first, but after a few practice sessions together, I'm _pretty_ sure I'm on the mark. You're thinking about him a _lot."_

"Riku…" Aqua trailed off, unsure of what else to say. She darted away in slight embarrassment. Had she been thinking of Terra _that _often? He was…so important to her these last few months. But did she just think of Terra as a _friend?_

She heard a small 'thump' and looked back to see Riku encasing the piano keys before standing up from the bench. He smirked at her, grabbing his bag and tossing it over his shoulder. "I think you need time to sort out things…_feelings._ Call me again when you need a piano accompaniment."

Aqua remained quiet before taking a step forward and calling out again, "Riku?"

"Yup?" He looked back at her, one foot out the door.

"How…" she blushed with a whisper, "What made you assume…I was thinking of Terra?"

Riku chuckled a little. "Well…I kinda referenced Sora here. He had the same expressions on his face whenever he thought about Kairi."

Aqua couldn't help but giggle too. Poor Sora; he wore his heart on his sleeve.

"Anyways, I gotta go. See ya."

"Bye," she replied, watching the door close with a 'click.'

Walking to the piano bench, Aqua sat down with a sigh.

_Terra…_

Maybe…she _was_ thinking about him all the time. Why?

Aqua couldn't help but smile to herself. "Because…I love him."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~ <strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035<p>

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – <strong>017<strong> – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	18. Hold My Hand

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Sometimes I think I make Terra too temperamental. LOL Is that a bad thing? XD Ah well…I kinda like it when he's moody… X3 I decided to make Demyx and Naminé siblings since I already did so with Axel and Kairi. A pattern? I think _not!_ XD Oh, and this is probably already established, but Terra's a _bad _influence on Aqua. :D LOL  
>A shout-out to <em>Starry Requiem <em>because she's an unbelievably nice person! :3 Go check out her stuff! She's released a bunch of challenges yesterday and I absolutely love them all! ^.^ Support her!

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! :3 Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Hold My Hand ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>He walked around the campus with a scowl. Terra was <em>so <em>going to get Demyx for ditching him! Perhaps the brunet would do this by writing – in _permanent_ marker – _'Terra was here'_ on Demyx's beloved sitar!

…Then again, Terra couldn't blame him. It's been hard for Demyx to see Naminé since the divorce and they both lived with different parents. Plus Naminé was rather clingy to Demyx…

_I guess I'll let it slide, _Terra sighed.

Still…what the heck was he supposed to do _here? _This was a Fine Arts school…and he wasn't exactly a _student._ Thinking it best to stick with Demyx, Terra turned around when something caught his eye.

Looking inside a dance studio, Terra saw Aqua – wearing a dark blue leotard with black tights – stretching her legs against a horizontal bar. Personally, he thought her attire was weird until he realized why they were _appropriate._

Aqua walked to the center of the studio; her arms and legs moving in a series of graceful movements. Aqua was _ballet dancing. _Moving closer to the window for a better view, Terra discovered Aqua as the studio's only occupant. He saw her inhale before changing positions. Aqua's right arm was rounded in front of her while her left arm was stretched to the side.

She seemed ready to do something – one leg behind the other – but Terra decided to break her concentration. "Aren't you supposed to wear a tutu…or something?"

Aqua squeaked, slipping to the floor. Terra cracked a grin when she glared at him. "Terra!"

"Hey, Aqua," Terra greeted against his laughter.

She huffed, standing up and dusting herself. Walking up to the window to stand face-to-face with the brunet, Aqua asked, "Why are _you_ here?"

"No reason." Terra shrugged, Aqua eyeing him suspiciously. Rolling his eyes, Terra admitted, "My friend and I are visiting his sister."

"Sister?" Aqua tilted her head.

Terra played with his bangs. "She's taking Art here."

Aqua nodded slowly as Terra grinned mischievously. "Anyways! You wanna go play?"

"Play? I have ballet class in a few minutes…"Aqua replied.

"Then…play hooky?"

"Why?"

"Because Demyx's an airhead and I'm bored."

"…Who?"

"Aw, just _humor _me, Aqua!" Terra whined, pouting impatiently.

Suddenly, she poked his nose and giggled. "Fine… Since it's you."

_Really? _Terra perked up like a dog wagging its tail. "Awesome! Come out the window okay?"

"What? Why?"

Terra poked her forehead. "You _want_ to get caught by your teacher?"

Aqua bit her bottom lip and looked to the floor. "But I've never…"

He smiled, offering his palm. "I'll help you out. It'll be fine!"

She stared at him before nodding. After grabbing her things, Terra took hold of Aqua's hand and helped her climb out the window. They shared a small laugh after Aqua's successful 'escape.'

"C'mon." Terra gestured. "I'll introduce you to my friend!"

Aqua followed after Terra, smiling. "Is he nice?"

"Yup. He's always nice to girls…"A thought hit Terra and he added, "…But he's a little weird. Don't get _too_ close to him…"

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~ <strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – <strong>018<strong> – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	19. Hug Me Tight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Psh, obviously I was going to do something like this eventually. :P And oh my gosh! Two kid!versions in a row! XD …I'm breaking that next chapter. LOL Oh and don't get confused! This isn't in order with the last one. :3 Terra's so troublesome I love it~  
>Oh, and I know this is totally unrelated, but I remembered why I chose Riku to be a pianist in this story in the first place O_o (remove square brackets): www[.]youtube[.]comwatch?v=7vpzq9tLFO4  
>I fricking loved his theme on the KH Piano Collections! -triple hearts-<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Hug Me Tight ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Aqua skipped over every crack on the sidewalk as she hummed to herself. It was a sunny day outside; perfect for playing games. Luckily, her cousin came over to visit otherwise she wouldn't have had a valid excuse for stepping outside the manor. She loved her cousin so much even though they hardly saw each other.<p>

"And…there!" She jumped past one more crack before giggling to herself. Aqua was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't realize a figure was running down the street and straight for her. A resounding 'smack' resulted from the collision between Aqua and the runner. Pushing herself off the ground, Aqua muttered, "Ow…"

"Crap…" the boy groaned. Aqua was still resting on his lap when he slowly sat up. "Sorry."

Her eyes widened in awe. Aqua couldn't believe it! It was that boy from the tree! What was his name…? Terrence? Terry? She couldn't help but point at him. "You're…Terra?"

"Huh?" Tuning in, the brunet locked eyes with Aqua and he exclaimed, "It's you!" Aqua smiled. It's been days since she last saw Terra… Aqua was starting to think he was just a figment of her imagination.

The brunet opened his mouth to say something again when a shout rang out from the far end of the street, "BRAT! I'm gonna _kill _you!"

"Uh oh! That was quick!" Terra hurriedly stood up – helping Aqua in the process – before pulling her along.

Aqua stumbled a little, noticing Terra dragging her into a small alleyway in a panic. "Hey, what—" She was silenced once the brunet pressed himself against the wall, hugging Aqua. To say the least, she was taken aback. "T-Terra—"

"Shh!" Terra hushed, unconsciously squeezing her closer to his chest. "Just stay quiet."

…It wasn't like Aqua could do anything. She was blushing so much it left her _speechless._

Suddenly, a stampede of feet ran down the street. Aqua spotted bigger, scarier looking boys running past the alley; all angrily shouting.

"Hurry and find him!"

"Kid can run _fast!"_

Another moment passed before the bigger kids left the street. Looking up at Terra, Aqua could see how serious his expression was…and how pretty his eyes were… Thinking about it, Aqua had never been so close to a _boy _before.

Her face flushed, but she was grateful when Terra removed himself from her. "Phew! That was close."

"U-Um…"

"Hmm? Oh right!" Terra turned to face her with a boyish grin. "Thanks for hiding with me, Aqua!"

She blushed, looking away. "You're welcome, Terra…"

He laughed once before waving his hand; running in another direction. "Anyways! See ya!"

"Bye…" Aqua absentmindedly waved back before snapping to attention. "Hold on!"

Looking around, Terra had simply vanished.

…How did _he _know her _name? _Aqua was pretty sure she never mentioned it to him…

"Aqua." Blinking, the blue haired girl saw her cousin approaching her. "C'mon. I have to take you home now."

"Oh!" Aqua nodded. "Okay."

"…What's wrong?" her older cousin asked in concern.

"Nothing." She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~ <strong>  
>006 – 001 – <strong>019<strong> – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	20. No Way Out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **And we are now 2/10 of the way there! :) Yay! Thanks so much everyone! So! You finally get to see who the heck I picked as Terra's big brother! XD I hated this chapter just because of what I did to Terra…and he's my favorite character… Boooo… Ah well. If it moves things along. D:

I want to thank everyone again for subbing, favoriting, reading, and reviewing! You guys are super duper awesome! :D If I could, I'd give you all real cookies! XD Thank you to _Terra ForceXIII, Fille des Reves, KH Legacy, Bond of Flame08, Cloud Sareneth, Rapis-Razuri, beckster411, Starry Requiem, _and _Sakura088 _for dropping me reviews in the last ten chapters! I really appreciate it! :)

Please enjoy (is this the right word?) and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: No Way Out ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p><em>This place hasn't changed one bit…<em>Terra sneered, looking at the gaudy décor in the room. This was his first time in a long a time since he's stepped foot in this house; this room; _his _study. Terra didn't want to stick around for long. He had better things to do than return to the main house at his 'dear' brother's request. Aqua's recital was later tonight and he still needed to get ready.

Soundlessly, he eyed the only other person in the room. The broad figure hypnotically stared into the flames of the fireplace as he swirled his wineglass in his right hand. "…You've come home, little brother."

Terra got straight to the point. "What do you want?"

The figure paused before turning around, his gold eyes dead and emotionless. A cunning smile crossed his face. "Is that all you have to say, Terra? You haven't been home in three years."

"_Home?_ This was my _prison,"_ Terra snapped, curling his fist. The brunet looked away, whispering, "If it wasn't for Zack, I would've gone insane… He _saved_ me from you." Terra closed his eyes, steadying his shaking apprehension. No more. He wasn't scared! Opening his eyes slowly, Terra asked again, "What…do you _want, _Xemnas?"

Silence.

"…I need you…to prove a point." Xemnas stated in disinterest.

The brunet was dumbstruck before remembering _who _he was talking to. Shaking his head, Terra asked, "A _point?"_

Xemnas took a sip of his wine before speaking, "An…acquaintance of mine… She doesn't believe I am capable of…certain _things._ She needs convincing."

Again, Terra narrowed his eyes. What was his aim? No. Xemnas was playing a _game _and Terra wanted no part of it. He already knew what his role would be. "Sorry, Xemnas. I'm not your _toy _anymore—"

_SMASH!_

Terra recoiled, stumbling back against the wall and clutching the left side of his face. He was expecting Xemnas to snap…but to throw his _wineglass._

_Damn bastard…!_

Suddenly, his throat was grabbed at and he was slammed against the wall with a crack. Terra let out a harsh grunt and grabbed at the hand clutching his throat. His eyes locked on to Xemnas's face.

An oppressive smirk crossed Xemnas's countenance. "I never saw you as a _'toy…'_ You were always a _'tool' _to me, little brother."

Terra hissed tauntingly, "Always the pompous_ asshole…!"_

A hollow laugh escaped Xemnas, tossing Terra against the stone fireplace. Terra struggled to stand, coughing violently on the carpet. Xemnas had ghosted his way towards Terra, grabbing a fistful of his brown hair and Terra forcibly looked at him. Xemnas kept a stoic face even when Terra held a lively glare.

"…No matter how much you struggle or run away, there is no escape for you. Salvation is never spared for the _damned."_

Everything became a blur after that. Terra lost track of time and felt numb all over. No matter how much he fought back, Xemnas always had the upper hand… He always did.

_A…qua… _Terra breathed before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~ <strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035<p>

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – <strong>020<strong> – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	21. Music Is My Escape

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **I kinda like this chapter just because of the whole band/music atmosphere. Go ahead and feel free to use your imagination as to what the band is playing. :3 And yes, I'm referring to them as "band" because I have yet to think of a suitable band name for them. -fail- Also, when I was designating band positions, I totally forgot about the bassist so I added Xion before remembering I never mentioned her in "011: Lead On". -double fail- OTL I'll have to go back and revise that OR I can pretend Xion was skipping band rehearsal… -shot- Poor Sora. This is his second appearance and I've yet to give him any lines. LOL XD Soon…Soon…Maybe.

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R! ;3

* * *

><p><strong>:: Music Is My Escape ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"We're <em>supposed<em> to be backstage, Riku! With the _band?"_

"Kairi, we _both _know friends and family aren't allowed backstage."

The redhead huffed before remembering she was supposed to be watching Terra's 'very special someone' (although the brunet would never admit it). Turning around, Kairi quickly grabbed Aqua's arm when she stumbled forward. Kairi let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry! Are you okay?"

Aqua brushed her bangs to the side of her face. "I'm fine. I've never been in such a crowded place though…"

"You get used to it." Kairi giggled. "Whenever there's a gig, of course you'll find people—"

"If you girls are done chitchatting, how about we get a good spot?" Riku teased, already up ahead.

Kairi stuck her tongue out, holding Aqua's hand as she led the way. "Don't be so bossy, Riku!"

Aqua let out a giggle as she followed the two younger teenagers. She was nervous but at the same time, excited! Aqua was going to see Terra (really) play for the first time, hear his type of music, and enter his 'world.' Luckily, she, Kairi, and Riku found a good spot right in front of the barricade. Aqua looked around, seeing so many people crowding around and cheering loudly.

"You sure we're in the middle?" Kairi asked.

Riku smirked. "Don't worry. Sora will see you."

The redhead immediately blushed and slapped the silver haired teen on his shoulder, causing him to laugh. Aqua couldn't help but laugh too. She thought Kairi's crush on Sora was cute. And then she started to think: if they _were_ in the middle, she would have a good view of Terra right?

Suddenly, drums began drumming and the lights started dimming.

Kairi grinned, leaning towards Aqua. "That's the cue! They're about to start!" Aqua nodded, feeling her heart beat quicken and her blood pumping faster. She was so _excited _and she really didn't know _why._

As the drumming continued, the rhythm guitar and the bass guitar made their entrances. Lights flashed onstage and Axel, Demyx, and Xion were spotlighted; Axel on drums with Demyx and Xion on rhythm guitar and bass respectively. Aqua was completely mesmerized with the fast-paced nature of it all until she heard _him._

"_That's…just how I am, you know?"_

Everyone roared with adrenaline when the lead guitar played its first solo and a spotlight shone on Terra as he played the part. Aqua couldn't believe how focused he was and his energy… It was entrancing. Was this how he played when she wasn't around? Sora soon debuted onstage, adding a few greetings before starting to sing. Kairi cheered and Riku bobbed his head, but all Aqua could do was focus on Terra.

"_It's music… It's my escape from reality." _She remembered him saying one night.

Suddenly, Terra looked over and they locked gazes. Aqua flinched a little when he smirked at her.

"_It can be yours too, Aqua."_

She smiled back as Terra continued his performance. If Terra was there…then they could escape together.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~ <strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035<p>

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – <strong>021<strong> – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	22. Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N:** I'll admit. I was stuck with this…and listening to Passion/Sanctuary didn't help. :|LOL I'm joking. Maybe. But hey… At least I got a point across and probably Aqua's first step away from being a doll to being her own person. :3 Also, I thought Master Eraqus needed a little more backstory considering he's a person in Terra's life and now Aqua's!  
>And because I did forget (I <em>knew <em>I would), a shout-out to _Bonds of Flame08! _Her birthday was yesterday. XD Happy Belated Birthday! Oh, and to _beckster411 _too… The ninja thing was from a conversation we had with Terra being a "guitar-playing samurai ninja!" XD LOL Go check out these lovely people! Each are doing challenges too! :)

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! It's awesome that this reached 100 reviews! Motivation is _awesome!_ :D Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Sanctuary ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Terra hummed to himself as he snuck inside the music school. Well, <em>Aqua's <em>music school. He liked pinning her name on things and places associated with her; that was how he remembered her name in the first place.

Jumping down the fence, Terra pretended, "Stealthy Ninja Terra…!"

"You talk to yourself?"

"WAH!" Terra quickly covered his mouth. He heard a girl giggling beside him and Terra narrowed his eyes, scolding, "Aqua, don't _do_ that!"

She tried to quiet her giggles. "Sorry."

He huffed before realizing that she – for once – found _him; _it was always the other way around. Grinning, Terra ruffled her hair. "How'd you know I was coming today?"

"I didn't." Aqua fixed her hair with bright eyes. "I came outside to practice and saw you."

_Practice huh? _Terra looked up thought before beaming. "Hey, do you want to see my sanctuary?"

Aqua blinked in confusion. "Sanctuary?"

"It's where I go every time I'm here."

"Now that you mention it…I don't even know _why _you do."

Terra stiffened and scratched the side of his face in embarrassment. "Uh… That's another story for later…maybe never…"

"What?"

"Nothing!" Terra cleared his throat and gestured for Aqua to follow him down his 'secret path.' As they walked, he asked, "Do you Master Eraqus?"

Aqua hummed before her face lit up. "Oh! You mean _Maestro _Eraqus. Of course. Everyone knows him. He's basically the Grand Master of the school."

Terra grinned and boasted, "He's my personal music teacher."

"You study under the Maestro?" Aqua gasped, eyes wide. "I thought he wasn't taking students anymore."

"Well, he was friends with…my mother. I'm an exception I guess," Terra hesitated to say. He continued, "He wasn't always a Maestro, you know. His talents far surpassed all that classical stuff. At least…that's what I've heard. Anyways, I think he's amazing."

Aqua couldn't help but comment, "You really respect him, huh?"

"Of course!" Terra smiled once they reached a door. He looked down at his feet. "He's…like a father to me…" Nodding, the brunet opened the door and greeted, "Good afternoon, Master!"

"Terra. Sneaking in again, are you?" Master Eraqus sighed contently from his chair. "And I see you managed to drag Miss Aqua into your antics."

Aqua suddenly blushed and looked down shyly. She probably wasn't used to talking with adults – in her case – a teacher like Master Eraqus. The brunet introduced, "Aqua's my friend. Master Eraqus, is it okay if she can practice in your office sometimes too?"

She immediately looked at Terra horrified."W-Wait! I never—"

"I'm not against it," the Master interrupted with sincerity. "I would be honored to have your music playing in my office, Miss Aqua."

Aqua stared in awe before nodding, smiling slowly. "Thank you, sir…"

A sense of accomplishment washed over Terra. With Master Eraqus, Aqua wouldn't have to worry about the need to be perfect. She could play however she wanted to here. This was why he treated the Master's office like a sanctuary.

No judgment was passed here.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~ <strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – <strong>022<strong> – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	23. Obsession

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **I am super tired from yesterday. I _hate _working. D: Oh, and for those who don't know, I'm not updating this Saturday… I'll be away from the computer. :P Anyways! Not much to say about this one. I wanted to explore the "obsession" theme a little more, but I figured it's still being showcased here. :3  
>And just a random question, who here thinks Terra would fit the role of a psychiatric patient? xD LOL<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Obsession ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>She looked left, then right, then left again. Exhaling a breath, Aqua slowly made her way to the front door. She tried her best to open the door quietly; turning the knob in a slow, rotating motion.<p>

"And where are you sneaking off to?"

Aqua froze, biting down on her bottom lip to hold in a growl. Relaxing her shoulders, Aqua turned around and faced her father's questioning look. She mustered a smile, but she was sure he wasn't falling for it. "I was just going to take walk…"

"With your handbag?" his savory yet sharp voice challenged.

"I wasn't aware I had to answer to every question of yours, Father," Aqua retorted, a hint of annoyance slipping through her polite tone.

Her father kept a stoic countenance as he stood by the other end of the foyer. Aqua watched him silently as he started to speak again, "I've heard you've met with the president of the RoD Corporation the other day—"

"He's an odd person…" Aqua interrupted, "He makes me feel really uneasy."

"But he leads a steady lifestyle."

Aqua let out a sarcastic laugh and rebuked. "Maybe, but his eyes… I don't like the way he looks at people."

Her father frowned, persisting, "I'm sure if you meet him again—"

"_No, _Father." Aqua glared. "I know what you're thinking of doing and I _won't_ take part in it!"

"I am _not _done speaking with you!" Her father's anger rose when Aqua opened the door.

She shouted back, "Well I am!"

Exiting the house and hurrying past the gate, the only thing Aqua could think of was how cold her father was. She knew what he was doing. He wasn't looking out for her happiness; he just wanted to expand the family business…through a _marriage. _Well, he can forget it! Aqua…she was happy with her relationship with Terra; even if it was a secret from everyone but their friends.

"You've certainly picked up a bad habit of Terra's—"

Aqua froze.

"—He was always the disobedient one. A shame you've pick up on _that."_

She frowned, immediately walking past the blue haired man without batting an eyelash. "Go away."

"…Do you hate me now, Aqua?"

"No, I hate what you've become, Saïx." Aqua stopped without looking back. "You're not the person I know anymore…"

Saïx stared at her evenly before closing his eyes. "He wants to see you."

Aqua narrowed her eyes before walking away again. "Well, I don't want to see him. Tell him his obsession with me ends _now."_

"…Aqua…"

"_Goodbye, _Saïx." Aqua continued walking down the street. She wouldn't show weakness in front of him; she would be strong…That was how_ her _Saïx would've wanted her to be.

Just as she was about to round the corner, Saïx spoke up again, "It's about Terra."

That got her to stop walking altogether. Slowly, Aqua looked over her shoulder, whispering, "…What?"

Saïx held her gaze without breaking it. "…He wants to see you in regards to Terra."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~ <strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035<p>

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – <strong>023<strong> – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	24. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **I'm back! The mountains were awesome and it was very hot. :D I think I got sunburned…again. LOL  
>Anyways! It's funny with all the responses I got about Saïx. XD I am thoroughly amused. If you want a hint, go back and reread "019: Hug Me Tight." ;) I'm still not sure of how big a role he'll get, but so far in my mind, he's important. :P And I'm surprised by the lack of response to my random question. Either most of you guys don't read my AN's (though I understand if I get to chatty…like now) or you did, but forgot about the question. You'll never know…it might be important… -looks away-

Again, keeping up with this theme, I had something darker in mind, but I couldn't keep everything under my word limit. :P I hate writing Terra sometimes… I make him think too much. xD So I settled with the funnies until I get back into the serious stuff (yeah, I think the next three might be serious).

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! :) Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Jealousy ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p><em>Add to the interlude… These notes should be removed… The bridge—<em>

"I've been studying Terra for _years. _Of course I know the signs of jealousy."

Terra – who mindlessly penned notes to a music sheet – stopped when the mention of _his _name was linked together with the word 'jealousy.' Looking up, Terra glared at the redhead leaning over the toms of his drum set to address the three teenagers sitting clumped against the couch in the rehearsal room. If Axel noticed Terra's sneer, he chose to ignore it.

Rolling his eyes, Terra went back to creating harmonies. "Are you talking nonsense again, Axel?"

"Nah. Just letting Roxas know my expertise in identifying jealousy," Axel replied, twirling a drumstick between his fingers.

Roxas's cheeks flushed and he muttered, sinking down on the couch, "So what if Ven makes Naminé smile more? I'm _not _jealous."

Axel grinned pointedly. "I didn't _say _anything about Ven, Roxas."

Noticing his mistake, Roxas groaned and sank deeper into the couch; his younger twin, Ventus, trying to comfort him through his chuckles. Sora couldn't help but chuckle too, saying, "Give Roxas a break."

The redhead held his hands up in surrender. "Just saying. Besides, Terra's a lot worse."

Terra contorted his face in a mixture of confusion and annoyance. "What _about _me says I have a jealousy issue?"

"You want a reason?" Axel smirked, clearly having fun. "Fine. _Aqua."_

"…What?"

"Whenever Aqua's around, you're _always _focusing your attention and energy on _her."_

Terra flabbergasted, "She's my girlfriend!"

"No, no, no. See? This was even _before _she became your girlfriend." The redhead emphasized his point by tapping his snare drum with each word. "You. Are. A. Jealous. _Fiend _when it comes to Aqua."

…There was _no _way that was true! Terra challenged, pushing aside his work, "I'm fine with Aqua being around _them." _He pointed to the trio on the couch.

Axel easily retorted, "You don't see them as a _threat."_

"…I'm okay when Aqua's around _you." _Terra tried again.

"Hmm…maybe that's because I'm not _interested?" _Axel pointed out. "No dice."

"…I'm fine with her around _Riku!"_

"Pfft, Riku? Okay, _now _you're just grasping at straws."

Silence.

"…Terra?" Axel hummed.

"_What?" _He growled, clearly aggravated now.

Axel smirked while drumming his fingers. "Why haven't you mentioned _Demyx _yet?"

The brunet suddenly stiffened. "Why the hell do I have to mention _Demyx?"_

"Because you've mentioned us and Riku _but _Demyx," Axel coolly replied and the spiky haired trio 'oohed' in response. Terra shot them a dirty look as he remained quiet.

So what if he didn't mention Demyx? He was an airhead as far as Terra knew. And goofy…and easygoing…and someone Aqua easily got along with. Their similar affinity for water didn't give him any reassurance either…

Axel triumphantly hit his drum set's crash cymbal. "So am I right? Or am I _right?"_

Terra was in his right mind to flip Axel off when Demyx showed up.

"Hey!" The blond grinned. "Sorry I'm late! So…uh…T…Terra…? Why are you glaring at me?"

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~ <strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035<p>

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – <strong>024<strong> – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	25. Broken Shards

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Here's the next one! Already a quarter of the way there… I'll apologize again if nothing is making sense so far! xD -sigh- What happened to order? I love order… LOL Anyways! This one was a little difficult because I wasn't sure how to fit "Broken Shards" with what I was aiming for. It's not my best, but it's okay. And the answer to this theme will be in #39…which is a ways away… I hope you can wait. xD

Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Broken Shards ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>That <em>man! <em>How _dare _he treat her like a fool! Aqua wasn't an object – a _toy _– for his amusement! She was a person; someone with feelings! Aqua angrily threw her purse on her bed, pacing around her room in an attempt to calm down.

_He's lying. Anything he spouts is nonsense! Terra…! Terra…_

Aqua stopped in her step, holding a hand to her heart as she solemnly lowered her gaze. She whispered, "Terra…What Xemnas said…it's not true right?"

_RING! RING!_

She let out a bewildered gasp, not expecting her phone to suddenly ring. Calming down, Aqua walked over to her purse and dug around it for her phone. Pulling it out, the caller was just the person she was thinking of. Taking a deep breath, Aqua answered, "Terra…"

Terra's voice made her heartbeat skip. _"Hey! I didn't see you come by the rehearsal room today."_

Aqua smiled. He was always worrying about her. "Sorry that I didn't. Something…came up."

"_Oh. Was it important?"_

"Uh…" She scrambled for a reason. "S-Sort of. My Dad actually caught me trying to sneak out of the house. He made me…sit out…" There was a period of silence before Terra started laughing. Aqua blushed, knowing _exactly _why he was. She groaned, "Okay! So I don't sneak out of the house as well as you do…"

Terra spoke, attempting to settle his laughter, _"Sorry. But geez, Aqua. If it's that hard for you, you could've called me and I'd bail you out."_

She rolled her eyes. "Aren't you charming?"

"_I can't help it,"_ Terra replied, most likely with a smile, _"I'd do anything to see you."_

Aqua blinked in surprise. He…really did know what to say to steal her voice.

"…_Aqua? Are you there?"_

"Terra?" Aqua asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed. She hung her head and tightened a fist on her lap. "Umm…"

"_What is it, Aqua?" _He replied, suddenly aware of the seriousness in her voice. _"What's wrong?"_

She bit her bottom lip. Could she ask him? Could she…tell him of the situation she had found herself trapped in?

"_Aqua?"_

"Terra, are you…" Aqua quickly blurted out before pausing again. She took a deep breath and decided to avoid the problem, "Terra, are you going to be there? At my next recital?"

She heard him sigh in relief. _"Geez, Aqua. Don't scare me… Of course I'm going. Nothing else matters once I see you start playing."_

Aqua's heart twisted painfully, _Terra…_

"_Aqua?"_

"…Thanks, Terra."

"_Yeah… Anyways, I gotta go. Axel needs my attention." _Terra regretfully sighed.

Aqua nodded. "I understand. Bye…"

"_Bye."_

Once the call ended, she simply sat there by herself; clutching her phone in her lap. Xemnas had to be lying. Terra could never break so easily like glass. Xemnas…he wasn't capable of anything but _lies._ Aqua didn't believe he had the _guts _to ever lay a finger on Terra.

…So why was she so scared for Terra's sake if he would never become the broken shards of glass?

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – <strong>025<strong> – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	26. Breathe No More

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Gah! So I just found out that the next few are going to be depressing. D: I want happy! Oh well… I guess we get depressing out of the way faster so we can have the funnies and romance! :D Just in case, this is when Terra and Aqua are kids~  
>And has anyone seen the movie, "Rio"? It's so colorful, I love it! |D And the songs are so catchy! :3<p>

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Breathe No More ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>He lazily plucked at the strings before scrunching his face in frustration. Roughly shoving his guitar to the side, Terra buried his face in his knees as he sat in the corner of the Master's office. His thoughts… They were always filled with Aqua's face. He could still remember how tightly she hugged him as if they would never see each other again. And so far…that was very true.<p>

Terra felt a hand gently press on his back. No one said a word and it gave Terra time to think before he quietly mumbled, "…She's not coming back…"

"That is one way of thinking, but there is another," Master Eraqus replied after a pause. Terra lifted his head to pitifully look at him. The older man smiled and held out the guitar for Terra to take. "You can tell yourself that Aqua will go and come back. Friends can never stay apart for long. Your hearts are connected no matter how much distance is placed between you two."

_But what if… _Terra's dark blue eyes trailed to the guitar. His hand slowly held the guitar's neck before he placed the instrument on his lap.

Master Eraqus stood up from his seat and looked out the window, hands behind his back. "Aqua's talents on a violin will only get better with time. And you, Terra? Will you catch up to her?"

The small brunet stared blankly at his Master. He frowned with a furrow of his eyebrows, questioning, "Master… Aqua plays _classical_ music. I don't. How am I supposed to 'catch up' to her if we play different genres and styles?"

"Genre doesn't matter." Master Eraqus chuckled, turning around and placing a hand on Terra's shoulder. Terra watched his Master in confusion, unable to decipher the message behind his words. Master Eraqus continued, "Music is a universal language, Terra. Genre can be thought the same way as well. It doesn't matter the music you play so long as you are passionate in what you do. Wouldn't you agree? You can both be professionals in your own way."

The brunet thought for a moment. Aqua… She was a wonderful violinist. And him? He was still practicing all the chords on the guitar, but he was determined to be the best of the best. Aqua would've wanted him to be like that wouldn't she?

With new found resolve, Terra nodded; his eyes holding a fiery passion as he stared up at his Master. "I'll become the best guitarist there ever was! No…the best in the _world!_ Master…will you help me get there?"

Master Eraqus smiled with a nod. "I wouldn't ask for anything more, Terra."

"Thank you, Master!" Terra grinned.

He would need to get to work right away though. Knowing Aqua, she had all those 'connections' in her fancy world whereas he had to work hard for his efforts. Terra didn't mind though. As long as Terra could reach for Aqua again, he could care less if he could breathe no more.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – <strong>026<strong> – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~**  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	27. Not Too Late

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **I don't know what else to say about this. Um…I like Xemnas, but he really is an arse? LOL And I know Saïx is turning a blind eye, but you'll see what happens with him later. :P

ALSO! I noticed that there were some people who wanted to take this challenge too and left questions for _Iggy'sGirl15. _Not sure if she replied to some of you, but if she hasn't, this is what she told me (since you guys are following the questions I left in my review): The challenge ISN'T a song challenge (she made a mistake with saying that). It's just an ordinary 100 theme challenge, no word restriction. Hope this helps you guys! :)

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Not Too Late ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Her recital had been a nightmare yesterday. Terra… She couldn't stop thinking about him last night. She hated the way he was covered in cuts, bruises, and…blood. Aqua knew <em>exactly <em>who had done that to him, but she couldn't believe it was real! Xemnas really was an inhumane monster—

"Miss Aqua?"

Aqua let out a quiet groan, not wanting to deal with anyone right now. "Yes?"

The maid smiled apologetically. "Pardon me, but your father has guests waiting in the den. The Master stepped out to take a call, but one of the guests requested to see you…"

_Me? _Aqua furrowed her eyebrows, but nodded. "I…see. Thank you."

The maid bowed once before resuming her daily duties. Aqua couldn't help but tilt her head. Who'd want to see her? It couldn't be Terra…unless…! Aqua rushed towards the den in haste. She stopped in front of the entrance and froze.

"I'm glad you could join us, Aqua. Wonderful performance yesterday." A cruel smile appeared on Xemnas's face as he sat comfortably in one of the armchairs, drinking a cup of tea. Saïx stood by Xemnas's chair; his face blank of emotion as he held a clipboard to his chest.

Aqua shook in her spot before boldly taking a few steps forward. She hissed, "You… How _dare _you show up here after what you did to Terra!"

"Hmph. I didn't think my brother would have let you see him in such a pathetic state." Xemnas let out a small chuckle as he handed Saïx his tea cup. "However, it is not my fault that he was being…rather difficult."

That made her snap. Aqua quickly walked over to Xemnas and raised her hand before quickly bringing it down. Unfortunately, Xemnas's reactions were quick and he took hold of Aqua's wrist before lunging forward. Aqua cried out, falling back against the couch with Xemnas trapping her in place from above.

He eyed her in amusement, lowering his face towards hers. Aqua instinctively turned away and struggled against him as he whispered against her ear, "It's not too late, Aqua… You can still save Terra; his dreams and dignity intact…"

"You _liar!" _Aqua growled angrily, "You'll _never _keep your word! Release me!"

Xemnas smirked darkly, unfazed by the anger in her voice. "But I have. Wasn't yesterday proof of that?"

Aqua stopped squirming and her eyes widened.

"You challenged my authority the other day…and I merely made example of what I'm capable of doing," Xemnas continued. Satisfied by her lack of response, he removed himself from Aqua and straightened out his suit. "Saïx, leave a message with one of the maids. I have prior matters to attend to that are important."

Saïx looked at Aqua with sympathetic eyes before nodding his head towards his superior. "…Sir."

As both men disappeared out the room, Aqua laid there on the couch simply breathing before curling into a ball. Her shoulders started shaking and she hugged herself. Xemnas's ultimatum…was there no escape?

"Terra…" Aqua whispered, heartbroken, "What do I do…?"

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~**  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – <strong>027<strong> – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	28. Broken Promises

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **I kinda like this one. Sort of like a lead off on Terra's feelings for Aqua IMO. :P Haha! Geez, I really want to do a happy one. The other after the next one should be happy though. Yay!  
>Also – and I know I should be asking this AFTER I'm nearly finished with the challenge but whatever – do you guys think I should turn some of these themes into longer one-shots? I know someone (can't remember who. Sorry; I'm extremely tired and lazy at the moment) asked for "021: Music is My Escape" to get turned into a one-shot.<br>I don't mind doing it, just let me know. I'll try to put a one-shot collection together then. But…don't ask me to do all 100 themes; just the ones you're really interested in. xD

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R! :)

* * *

><p><strong>:: Broken Promises ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>He was grumpy. He had been for the past week. Why you may ask? Because of Aqua.<p>

She had promised him that they would play at the park this week. Heck, she promised him that she would try sneaking out of her room through her window (a trick Terra had taught her for 'emergencies' only)! Terra saw no reason _not _to believe her.

So he waited and waited in the park until sundown every day just for Aqua to show up, but the blue haired girl made no appearances at their secret hideout. It upset Terra, but he told himself that she was probably busy since her teachers were so demanding. The brunet gave her the benefit of the doubt.

However, it was when Terra snuck into her music school just to see her that set him off entirely. Not once during the entire week had Aqua turned up at the Master's office! Aqua… Was she becoming like the rest of those snobby kids? Terra thought that she was different. Her music when she played definitely set her apart. So what had changed? Was Aqua specifically avoiding him? Terra thought they were best friends…

_Forget her! _Terra told himself. He frowned in agreement with his mind, _Broken promises… That's all she's good for! She's not worth it! _

"Yeah," Terra spoke out loud, making his way to Master Eraqus's office. "Besides, she's a girl. Girls are stupid." But Terra didn't really believe that. Aqua wasn't stupid; she was smart, nice…cute.

Still…how else was he supposed to think? Her avoidance of him hurt…

"Hello, Master—" Terra looked around the office when no one was in sight. The brunet expressed confusion, but shrugged. Letting himself in, Terra gently placed his guitar on the long bench in the Master's office. He thought better to sit around and wait for the Master until he noticed the other door in the office – leading to Master Eraqus's classroom – was slightly ajar.

Curious, Terra went over to investigate and instantly heard voices on the other side.

"…everyone in the orchestral community is mourning it," a teacher sighed.

Terra heard Master Eraqus hum before he asked, "And Aqua? How is she handling it?"

_Aqua? _Terra listened intently. Why were they talking about Aqua?

The other teacher spoke up sadly, "She's missed class all week. The death of her mother has really left her shaken."

"Of course… What child wouldn't be?"

Terra froze. He slowly backed away from the door. Aqua's mother…passed away? When? What of Aqua? He grew increasingly worried for Aqua's sake. Terra knew _exactly_ what it was like to lose a mother…it made your whole world fall apart.

…_Aqua!_

Panicked, Terra fled out of the Master's office – forgetting about his guitar – and rushed for Aqua's house. He felt so stupid for getting angry at her when she was hurting. Terra would have to apologize to her later for being so selfish.

Instead of being a friend, Terra had been neglecting Aqua in her time of need.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~ <strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – <strong>028<strong> – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	29. Darkness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **I changed my mind. I was going to do another dark chapter, but we _need _more TerQua moments and I want out from depressing! xD RELEASE! LOL Gosh, I love going back on my word. Not. :P Other than that though, not much else to say. :)

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Darkness ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"Aqua!"<p>

She smiled widely in acknowledgment of that voice. Weaving though the crowd and sneaking out of the banquet hall, Aqua made her way to Terra as he stood by a large marble pillar; comfortably away from the masses. He was dressed in a flattering tuxedo and Aqua thought he looked charming. She instinctively threw her arms around her boyfriend. "You came…! But you—"

He laughed slightly, hugging her close. His breath tickled the back of her neck. "Changed my mind at the last minute. I…didn't want to stay away from you."

The blue haired violinist couldn't help but blush against Terra's shoulder, tightening her hold around him. As if her actions sent him a silent message, Terra led her around the pillar so they hid in the dark shadows; away from prying eyes. Aqua's back was against the pillar when Terra leaned down to captured her glossy lips with his. Unconsciously, Aqua tilted her head upwards to better taste his affection; her hands gripping the front of Terra's jacket as he held the small of her back with care. She sighed contently against the kiss then blushed.

…She had never done that before…

Terra slowly pulled away, resting his forehead against hers as he gazed into her glistening blue orbs. Aqua merely stared back, thinking how beautiful his eyes were. Terra brushed his nose against hers and closed his eyes, whispering, "I don't want you going back there…"

"I feel the same," Aqua whispered back, taking in Terra's unique scent. She regretfully informed, "But I have to… My Father will be looking for me."

"Yeah, I know," Terra replied, slightly bitter. He frowned at her and Aqua giggled a little. She caressed his cheek with one hand and Terra turned his head slightly to kiss it. "I love you."

Aqua paused for a moment before smiling. "I love you too. Thank you for coming."

They shared one last kiss before Aqua parted ways with Terra. As she walked back towards the banquet hall, she looked over her shoulder and spotted Terra walking up to Riku and Ventus – who also wore suits – at the other end of the corridor. Aqua happily sighed. Of course Terra wouldn't come to a music recital alone.

Shaking her head, Aqua finally entered the banquet hall. Aqua started looking for her father – thanking people when they praised her performance – before spotting someone she _wasn't _expecting to see. A smile crossed Aqua's face and she expertly weaved through the crowd.

Reaching her destination, Aqua greeted, "Saïx! I didn't know you were here!"

A ghost of a smile appeared on her older cousin's lips. "Aqua. Your performance is as strong as ever."

"Of course." Aqua beamed, giving Saïx a small hug. Pulling away, she tilted her head. "But honestly, what are you doing here? Did Father—"

"And who is this lovely young lady?"

Curious, Aqua turned to her left and quietly gasped. This silver haired stranger standing before her…

He looked a lot like Terra.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~ <strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035<p>

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
><strong>029<strong> – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	30. Flowers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **The "prequel" to this theme won't be happening for a while, but you can get the gist of what happened. xD LOL Terra's methodology of getting around as a kid is _totally _coming back to bite him in the butt as a young adult. He's special. :3

Now then! I just wanted to clarify some of the character relationships since there are some people who are a bit confused. I don't mind if you ask me to clarify for you; it's _not_ a bother. ;) Anyways, here are some of the familial/friendship relationships revealed _thus far_ (pairing-wise, I think that speaks for itself):  
>TerraXemnas = brothers, Aqua/Saïx = cousins, Axel/Kairi = siblings, Demyx/Naminé = siblings, Ventus/Roxas = twins, Terra/Axel/Demyx = childhood friends, and Aqua/Riku = acquaintances. Hope this helps and becomes more obvious in future themes!

In any case, 3/10 completed! :D Yay! And some of these themes are already connecting! It's kinda awesome watching the story unfold this way! :) Thank you guys so much for making this a real success so far. I'm very happy and I'm especially thankful for everyone who reads, subs, faves, and reviews! Thanks to _Fille des Reves, beckster411, Cloud Sareneth, Sakura088, Terra ForceXIII, KHLegacy, Rapis-Razuri, Bond of Flame08, Kiaxet, _and _xxHPxxGWxx _for dropping reviews the last ten chapters! ;) You guys all top my "Awesome List." X3 Your support is inspirational!

Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Flowers ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Terra hissed, when Aqua applied disinfectant to the cut above his right eyebrow. He pulled away from her, snapping, "That fricken <em>hurt!"<em>

Aqua merely frowned at him, cotton ball and tweezers in hand. She replied, sitting down on her legs again, "Stop acting like such a baby."

"Baby?" Terra sneered. "…You put a lot of disinfectant on the cotton ball on purpose didn't you? So it'll sting real bad!"

Nearing hysterics, Aqua threw her hands up in the air and started putting away the first aid kit. "You know what? Why don't you just _leave_ my room the same way you came in? _Without _hurting yourself this time?"

"Fine!"

"_Fine!"_

They both turned away in a huff; Aqua crossing her arms against her chest while Terra sat cross-legged on the floor. Frick! Was Aqua this stubborn before? What happened to the sweet, innocent, little girl_ he _knew? Instead of finding that, _this _Aqua was a know-it-all, easily offended, and…and…

Sneaking a glance behind his bangs, Aqua was still wearing a pout on her face. It was reminiscent of the way she used to pout at him cutely. In fact…that pout still looked cute on her. Aqua's hair was shorter, her figure was slim and defined, and her legs… He didn't see a lot when he accidentally caught her in the middle of changing, but Aqua's legs were long and slender now…not to mention creamy and smooth…

…_Dirty thoughts! Out! _Terra suddenly shook his head when his face started burning hot. He was _not _a pervert! …Right?

His actions didn't go unnoticed by Aqua. "Terra, what are you doing?"

Terra immediately looked at the carpet. There was no way he could tell her he was just thinking about her in a…'new light.' He was here to apologize to her, not make her hate him some more! Feeling pressured, Terra suddenly asked, "U-Uh… What kind of flowers do you like?"

"Flowers?"

"Xion says you apologize to girls with flowers so…"

Silence.

Suddenly Aqua started laughing and Terra felt like hiding under a rock. After all these years…he _still _didn't know how to act around girls his age!

"You haven't changed…" Terra looked up to see Aqua smiling at him and his heart pounded loudly. Her smile…it was the same, yet it was different. She apologized, "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier… I overreacted."

Terra rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have made fun of you like that…"

"It's okay—"

"And I'm sorry I…saw…you…um…" Terra faltered and his face became red again.

Aqua's cheeks blushed a deep crimson as well from remembering the mishap moments earlier. Clearing her throat, she replied, "W-Well…I guess I should be more careful too. I forgot you always climbed through the window to get into my bedroom when we were kids."

"Yeah." Terra nervously chuckled. "We're…not kids anymore…"

They settled in silence again.

"…I'm serious. Sorry I sorta walked in on you when you were chang—"

"Terra, just— …Don't say anymore…"

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~  
><strong>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – **030** – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~  
><strong>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~  
><strong>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	31. Walking Alone

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **It's amazing what you can find on YouTube. O_o I was looking for one thing and I stumbled upon a violin version of "Meltdown" by Rin Kagamine (Vocaloid). LOL There are some very talented people out there and it makes me jealous. :3  
>Anyways! Aqua's going to be playing a piece here… Guess where I got my inspiration from? I love "Rage Awakened." xD LOL It was on repeat when I wrote this and I loved every minute of it. ;v;<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing guyz! Please enjoy and R&R!

PS: I started up a new challenge…with another one on the way. Oh gods! xD Check it out if you want. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>:: Walking Alone ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"Is she always like that?"<p>

"I dunno… Talk to her!"

"No!_ You_ talk to her!"

Aqua ignored the mindless chatter of her fellow classmates as she removed her violin from its case. She stood in a lonesome corner of the classroom as a means to avoid the gossip that was always about her. Aqua knew she was projecting a self-absorbed impression in distancing herself from her classmates, but…she didn't care for appearances anymore.

Something about Aqua changed the minute she went to study aboard. She no longer wanted to be the timid little girl she was known for being. Aqua wanted to be stronger in mind, body, and spirit.

Her bow barely touched her violin when someone called her out, "Hey, any reason why you separate yourself from everyone?"

Looking in front of her, Aqua faced a boy holding a clarinet. He was surrounded by friends while smirking at her, but in no way was his smirk warm or innocent. It was taunting and troublesome. Keeping an even expression, Aqua replied, "Not really… I just think better when I practice in a quiet area."

"Oh?" The boy looked at his buddies and mocked, "So you think you're better than us? And all because your daddy's little rich girl? Princess!"

Aqua frowned, tightening her hold on her violin. "I'm not like that!"

"Then prove it!" the boy snapped, "Prove that you're such an _exceptional _violinist! You probably don't even _have _talent."

"You want me to prove you wrong? I will!" Aqua declared. Everyone in the classroom suddenly had their eyes on her and Aqua was starting to feel a little nervous even though she refused to show it. Standing at the front, Aqua readied herself and took a deep breath.

There was no way she was alone in this… Not when she thought about _him._

Closing her eyes, Aqua remembered his encouraging smile. She remembered how he always told her to play with passion and to forget what others told her on what "perfection" was. Perfection was something everyone achieved differently. And Terra…he told her that _her_ perfection was achieved through passion.

And so Aqua played; not for herself…but for Terra.

Her playing was fast, adlibbed, and sung with an undeniable fire. Aqua's lithe fingers pressed and glided against the strings in notes she saw – in her mind – flow into a melody that could _only_ describe Terra. His determination, his headstrong ways, and – indefinitely – his passion. Aqua wanted to fuse the elements that made _him_ into the musical improvisation she was following with heart.

Very soon, her playing came to a halt and Aqua released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The silent response confused her and Aqua looked around to see mortified, mystified expressions on her cohorts' faces. Applauds came soon after and Aqua realized that she had finally achieved what Terra had been teaching her all along.

Even though it appeared like she was walking alone, Terra was always there to guide her…

And she missed him.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~ <strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – <strong>031<strong> – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	32. Frozen Tears

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **"Frozen Tears…" I honestly didn't know what to do with this. I like the title of the theme, but how to incorporate it. xD Didn't want to do another sad one, so I squeeze in some humor. :3 And Xion makes a full appearance. Yay! BTW, I ordered a BbS doujin by Semokan on DeviantArt and got it in the mail today. It's so funny! Terra's so special in a funny way. XDDD

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Frozen Tears ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p><em>SPLAT!<em>

Terra immediately wiped the snow from his face and glared at the laughing twins. Xion's eyes widened in disbelief. "You guys are _dead."_

The brunet started pacing dangerously towards them. "Oh yeah…"

Ventus's eyes shot open and he ran. "Run, Roxas!"

"Me? You were the one who threw the snowball!" Roxas shouted back, running nonetheless.

"Get _back_ here!" Terra shouted as he chased from twin to twin. Xion clutched her stomach in laughter as Sora approached her with two mugs of hot cocoa, staring curiously as Terra tried to hunt down _two _people at once.

Terra didn't know what was worse: the twins throwing snowballs at him during the winter _or _throwing water balloons at him during the summer. Then again, it didn't matter; they were going to get hurt anyways.

…But _dammit _could they run!

Realizing Ventus and Roxas hid within the wintry wonderland, Terra slowed his pace to a walk. He scanned the surrounding area before spotting a dark blob lying in the snow. He raised a curious eyebrow and stalked towards the figure. As he got closer, Terra recognized it as _Aqua _lying in the snow.

"Aqua!" Terra rushed over, kneeling and looking down at her. He frowned in worry. "Hey, you shouldn't be sleeping out in the cold; especially in the snow."

He heard Aqua mumble before her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at Terra, whispering, "Sorry. I guess I was tempted to."

Shaking his head, Terra helped Aqua up to her feet before noticing a blue object on the ground. Picking it up, he examined it with surprise. "Whoa! You still have this?"

"Hm?" Aqua looked at the trinket in his hands and blushed. She immediately swiped it away and tucked it in her jacket. "W-Why not? You _gave _it to me…"

_When we were kids, _Terra thought. Then again, he had no right to judge. He still carried his Wayfinder too; it just sat in his pocket though. God forbid Axel and Demyx making fun of him for having it after all this time. Clearing his throat, Terra replied, "It's been…eight, nine years?"

Aqua looked at the slightly clouded sky. "Mmm…I think it's been that long."

"…Aqua!" Terra panicked when he noticed Aqua beginning to tear up.

She immediately wiped her face with her jacket sleeve, replying, "Sorry…!"

"What's up?"

"…It's nothing."

"Just _tell _me." He nudged, stepping closer.

Shyly, Aqua looked at her feet and whispered, "I just remembered…what you told me about the Wayfinders… They really did bring us back together—"

"Geez." Terra sighed, taking Aqua into a hug and resting his head on top of hers. "You're crying because of _that? _You really _are_ a girl."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "But I'm _your _girl…"

"…Touché—"

_SPLAT!_

"_Yes!_ The back of his head!"

"Nice shot, Xion!"

Shaking in his spot, Terra fiercely turned around to see the mischievous faces of Roxas, Ventus, and Xion. He shouted indignantly, "You _brats!"_

Aqua rolled her eyes. "Terra…"

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – <strong>032<strong> – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	33. Abandoned

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **So the next few ones will be within the first Arc. Have you noticed that I've covered most of the first Arc? ;P LOL! Hmm, Aqua has some pretty strict parents yet she's still so close with her mother. I know I am. :3 …Why do I make Aqua's home life suck as much as Terra's? D:  
>Ahem! Also, I posted up another challenge… :P Again, feel free to take a look if you want. ^^<p>

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Abandoned ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"Are you running away, Aqua?"<p>

The little girl gasped before she could make it to the front door. Turning around with her hands behind her back, Aqua saw her mother smiling at her from the bottom of the stairwell. Aqua shyly answered, "N-No, Mommy…"

Her mother giggled airily and beckoned her over. "No? Hmm… Are you off to see that charming young man?" Aqua readily blushed and again her mother laughed. "My dear…didn't your father say you were not to see him again?"

"Terra's my friend though," Aqua muttered, looking at her shoes. "He's nice and he's fun to play with—"

"Aqua." The little girl gazed upwards at her mother's stern expression before quickly looking down again. "That boy may be nice…but he isn't like you, Aqua."

"…But—"

Suddenly, Aqua was pulled into a hug; resting her face against her mother's shoulder. Aqua's mother stroked her hair gently, sighing, "What am I going to do with you, Aqua? I love you, but you make things so difficult for your father and I."

Aqua decidedly kept quiet, knowing that beyond her mother's fanciful speech she was getting scolded.

Pulling away, the elegant mother tapped Aqua's chin. Smiling brightly, she asked, "Come. Will you smile for Mommy before she leaves for the Garden Square Hall?" Encouraged, the corners of Aqua's mouth twitched into an honest smile and she hugged her mother tightly. The elegant mother giggled before kissing Aqua's forehead. "Be a good girl and don't make trouble for your father."

"I won't." Aqua beamed.

Once her mother left for her concert, Aqua pondered on what to do. She never went against her parents' wishes but…to not _see _Terra? Perhaps that was one wish Aqua would abandon. As she put her shoes on and headed out the door, Aqua thought that nothing _really _bad would happen if she visited Terra once in a while. Besides, her parents didn't have to know.

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"Your mother?"

"Yes. She played at the Garden Square Hall today, but she should be home now," Aqua explained as Terra walked her home before sundown.

Terra mumbled under his breath, "I wonder… Will you look that pretty when we get older?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing!" Terra grinned boyishly, leaving Aqua in a state of bewilderment. "Anyways! I'll part with you here. Don't forget about the park this week!"

The blue haired girl nodded. "I won't. Bye!"

"See ya, Aqua!"

Giggling, Aqua playfully trotted down the block. Halfway down the street, she noticed a police car parked by the manor… Oh no! Did her parents think she ran away? Panicked, Aqua hurried the rest of the way and burst through the door. Her father stood solemnly by a police officer and the maids…some of them were crying.

"…What…happened?"

Her father remained silent and it only fueled Aqua's anxiety. "Daddy, where's…Mommy?"

Biting back tears, Aqua finally let them fall when her father replied somberly, "…Your mother was involved in an accident…and she didn't make it."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~ <strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – <strong>033<strong> – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	34. Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **This one I personally feel is a bit lackluster. =/ I wanted to fit a lot more, but the word count! D: Ugh. LOL Oh, and Terra's not sexist. He's just like any other boy who assumes what girls are like at his age. xD  
>BTW, off-topic, but I was watching "Howl's Moving Castle" yesterday and I seriously thought Howl was played by the same VA as Sephiroth. O_o Turns out I was wrong, but <em>damn, <em>do they sound similar! I think…I had an eargasm. xD Ahem ahem!

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! :) Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Dreams ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"Gotcha!" Terra clasped his hands tightly together as he stood ankle-deep in the stream. He heard Aqua's footsteps behind him and Terra felt like scaring her.<p>

"What's that?" Aqua asked curiously. Terra quickly approached Aqua, opening his hands in front of her face to show her the little green frog in his palms. Honestly, he was expecting Aqua to flinch or scream in fright…not stare at the thing! It croaked once and Aqua smiled in amusement, cooing, "It's so cute!"

"Cute…? Aqua, you're a _girl._ You're _supposed _to think frogs are gross and slimy," Terra scolded.

She pouted at him and stood up straight. "Well _I'm _not scared."

"…What kind of girl are yo—HEY!" The miniature frog Terra was holding suddenly jumped onto his face between the eyes. The brunet tried to grab it again, but the frog clearly was the wiser. It leaped back into the stream and Terra ended up smacking his face with both hands before falling on his rear in the water. Aqua's excessive laughter caused Terra to turn red. "Gimme a break, Aqua!"

She covered her mouth with one hand and tried to apologize, "B-But that was so…funny!"

"Whatever…" Terra mumbled, his pride wounded. Standing back on his feet, he and Aqua headed back to the grassy bank where their stuff was. Falling on his back, Terra sighed. "Phew! It's nice today."

Aqua simply hummed in response before they settled into silence. Terra wasn't one for silence, but he did like Aqua's company. It was welcoming to say the least. Watching the clouds roll by, the brunet piped up curiously, "Hey, Aqua. Do you have a dream?"

"Dream?"

"Yeah!" Terra sat up, giving Aqua a cheerful smirk. "My dream is to be a musician! And maybe travel the world too… Yeah, definitely that." Aqua stared at him, her knees drawn up before he turned to her. "And you?"

"M-Me?"

"What do you dream of?"

Hugging her knees, Aqua confessed. "I don't…have one…"

The brunet blinked. "…Are you serious? Everyone has a dream!"

"Well I don't," Aqua mumbled, "I've never thought about it before…"

Terra pursed his lip, thinking of something to say to make her happy, but he fell flat. Terra didn't know what kind of dream would suit Aqua. All he could think about were dreams _he _wanted to pursue.

…Unless…

"Hey, Aqua." When the blue haired girl turned her attention to him, Terra smiled. "Share my dream."

"…What?" Aqua gaped.

"Until you find a dream you want to follow," Terra answered, "you can share my dream. I don't mind."

"But I—"

Terra ruffled Aqua's hair with a grin. "It's fine! Besides, if you become a musician too, then that means we can have a duet! Sounds cool right?"

Aqua's smile started to appear again. "Very."

"Then it's settled!" Terra stood up with determination. "You and I are going to be the best musicians in the world! We're gonna be awesome!" As he continued jabbering on, Terra missed the admiring smile Aqua gave him.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~ <strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – <strong>034<strong> – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	35. Expectations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **I love this one just because there's a little bit of Squinoa action here. I love Squinoa! xD LOL Hmm, I think I might add this to the one-shot collection. I honestly had fun writing this one! :D This is theme ends the "Prima Vista Arc" and Aqua should be around 18-19 years old; a big time skip from "008. Loss" where Terra was 11-ish I think. :3 Just thought I'd let you know since the rest of the first Arc was took place during Terra and Aqua's childhood.  
>Oh, and sorry I haven't gotten back to you guys who reviewed. I got super busy, but know that I do appreciate your reviews! :)<p>

In any case, thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Expectations ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're leaving." Rinoa frowned. "Who's going to be my music partner <em>now <em>if you're leaving this week?"

Aqua smiled at her long-time friend. "I'm sure you'll find someone, Rinoa. Your piano playing is amazing."

"You're only being nice, Aqua," Rinoa nudged playfully. She laughed. "It's _your_ violin playing that's really amazing. In all my years of studying music, I've never seen anyone play like you can! And that's saying a lot because music runs in my family. Well…it does for you too, but you know what I mean."

The blue haired violinist blushed, but smiled appreciatively. Like Aqua, Rinoa's mother was a famed pianist as well as an international singer. During her nine years of studying aboard, Aqua had found a friend in Rinoa. Not only did they share common interests, but Rinoa was admirably sweet. Aqua was honestly going to miss her…but it was time to go home.

"So what are your expectations when you return home?" Rinoa asked out of curiosity.

Aqua hummed for a moment, not sure how to answer. She wanted to go home, but really, Aqua just wanted to see _one _person…that is, if _he_ still remembered her. Suddenly, Rinoa was giggling and Aqua glanced at her. There was a mischievous smirk on the raven haired girl's face and Aqua knew something was up. "…What?"

"You're thinking about _someone,"_ Rinoa teased in a song-sing whisper, "Terra…?"

"H-How?" Aqua flustered and stopped walking down the large hallway. "How do you know that name?"

Rinoa shrugged nonchalantly and kept walking. "You know…you're not very good at hiding your music notes, Aqua. His name is written _everywhere_ on your music sheets when we practice duet… It is a _he _right?"

Aqua scolded, "Rinoa!"

"What? You never talk about boys!" Rinoa pouted.

"T-Terra's just a _friend _from when I was a kid!"

"Well he's a very _inspirational _friend then—"

"Rinoa."

Both girls stopped their conversation when they spotted a brunet male walking towards them. Rinoa immediately beamed and ran up to the brunet, throwing her arms around his neck. Aqua couldn't help but smile. Even though the brunet was stoic, his eyes were lit with affection. She greeted, "Hi, Squall."

"Aqua," he simply returned.

Rinoa held hands with the brunet as she offered, "We're going out to eat. Wanna come, Aqua?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have to pack today," Aqua politely declined. Rinoa pouted, but understood right away. They shared one last hug before Aqua watched as Rinoa and Squall walk off down the street – hand in hand –once they exited the academy gates. Pondering to herself as she walked in the opposite direction, Aqua thought, _Must be nice having a boyfriend…_

She would never admit it, but Squall's…_visual _traits actually reminded Aqua of Terra. Their hair color and vibrant eyes… They were the same. If Aqua had any expectations about returning to her former hometown, there was just the one:

Aqua wanted to see Terra again after nine years apart…but was that even possible?

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – **035**

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	36. Illusions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **I was going to have Terra show Aqua a magic trick, but I liked this better if only because Axel's made of so much win. xD He doesn't know what his saying (Terra and Axel are only 9 years old here), but hey, kids say whatever they hear from someone else. :P And yes, I did hear this variation of the "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" rhyme when I was in elementary school. LOL

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! You have officially helped reached this to +200 reviews! :) Thank you so so _much! _Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Illusions ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"Terra! Terra!" Kairi ran up to the brunet as he was busy playing a fighting game with Axel. The brunet hummed in response and Kairi continued tugging on his sleeve. "I want to show you something!"<p>

"Not now, Kairi!" Axel inched closer to the television screen. "Can't you see he's getting his butt kicked?"

Terra raised a questioning eyebrow before performing a combo with his character; earning him two-out-of-three wins. Terra smirked. "You were saying?"

"…Frick, Kairi! Go away!" Axel shooed before throwing a pillow at Terra's face, clearly venting.

Kairi pouted and rebuked, "But I want to show Terra something!"

"He doesn't want to see your stupid trick!"

"Liar!"

Terra rolled his eyes and immediately took control of the sibling squabble. "Okay, okay. Axel, it's cool. Kairi, what do you want to show me?"

The little girl beamed – sticking her tongue out at her brother – before showing Terra a coin. "Ienzo showed it to me! It's a magic trick!" She closed her palm over the coin, did a few shakes of her hand, and – when she opened her hand again – the coin was gone!

"That's neat, Kairi." Terra smiled. Though in reality, he was just being nice…Kairi was only _five_ for crying out loud.

Axel scoffed, leering over Terra's shoulder. "That's nothing! Want me to teach you the 'boobless' trick on a calculator?"

"…Boobless?"

"Oi!" Terra scolded.

"What? It's a trick!" Axel laughed, nudging Terra's side. "C'mon. You're acting more like Kairi's brother than I am."

"And that's says something about you," Terra joked as he and Axel began play-fighting.

Kairi blinked up at the brunet. "Terra, do you have a sister?"

The boys stopped what they were doing; Kairi eyeing them with the curiosity of a kitten. Unsure, the brunet answered, "…No."

"Then you have a brother?"

Terra's expression darkened, but Axel quickly mended the situation. "Nope…but he does have a _girlfriend."_

Kairi's eye lit up brightly. "Wow! …What's a girlfriend?"

"It's a girl Terra makes kissy-kissy faces with," Axel explained to his little sister while puckering his lips together and made smooching sounds. Kairi started laughing while Terra began fuming.

"Knock it off, Axel!" Terra snapped, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. When Axel wouldn't stop laughing, Terra shoved him to the side. "Aqua's _not _my girlfriend! She's just a _friend!"_

Axel hummed, "Uh-huh. Keep lying to yourself, Terra. I can read you like a book no matter how many illusions you make up. Got it memorized?" Terra rolled his eyes and groaned. Stupid Axel…he's never even _met_ Aqua! Why oh why, did Terra think it was a good idea to tell Axel about her anyways?

Suddenly, Kairi was tugging on his sleeve again and Terra spared her a glance. Kairi smiled. "I bet she's nice!"

"…She is," Terra answered with a smile of his own.

"_Terra and Aqua  
>Hiding in a bush"<em>

Axel pointedly sang away:

"_Making a baby  
>Push, push, push—"<em>

Terra shouted at the top of his lungs, "God, Axel, I'm gonna _kill _you!"

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~ <strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – <strong>036<strong> – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	37. Childhood

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **You guyz! I just played the Japanese demo of Final Fantasy Type-0! It's wicked awesome! *A* I can't wait until that game gets released in English…if it does. D: And I know that has nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts, but I needed to vent it out. xD LOL!  
>In any case! I had a few ideas on how to do this one, but I settled with this. :3 Maybe cliché, but I thought it was cute. X3 Also! <em>Cloud Sareneth <em>was kind enough to make me a promotional poster for this challenge! :D View it here (remove square brackets): unforgottendoom[.]deviantart[.]com/art/Virtuoso-Come-Prima -252549744  
>This is the first time I received a gift for something I wrote. Thank you very much <em>Cloud Sareneth! <em>I'm really honored for you to have done that! ^^

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Childhood ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>She stared in awe before suddenly smiling. She was home…she was actually <em>home <em>again! Once Aqua stepped out of the car, she immediately started walking down the street instead of heading for the manor.

"Oh! Miss Aqua!" One of the maids called out. Aqua looked over her shoulder and the maid informed, "What about your things?"

Aqua thought for a moment before continuing on her way. "I'll handle it later. Tell Father I went out for a walk!" Aqua purposely ignored the housemaid in favor of exploring.

She wandered down the many streets she used to visit, taking in the sights and smells. Nothing…has really changed. Well, save for a few new buildings, but honestly, everything stayed the same.

_I wonder if Terra… S_ometimes, she wondered what he was like after nine years. Was he taller? Did he still play the guitar? …Was he even living in this city anymore?

"…Aqua?"

As she sustained her walking pace, a hand hastily clamped onto her wrist and pulled her to a stop; causing Aqua to almost trip. Slight annoyance painted Aqua's features from stopping abruptly before locking eyes with the deepest blue, _Whoa…_

"It _is _you!" the stranger exclaimed, immediately taking Aqua into a hug. The blue haired female stood frozen. Who the _heck…? _She felt the stranger tightened his hold around her before he whispered, "You're back…"

"Wait." Aqua pulled away and pursed her lips. "Who—?" Getting a better look at the stranger, her eyes widened in realization. Earthen brown hair spiked at the top, cobalt blue eyes, and a familiar smirk. "T…Terra?"

As if on cue, the brunet nodded in confirmation. "It's me, Aqua!"

"…But you're—"

"Terra!"

Aqua looked to her left, spotting a pair of blond twins and a man with fiery red hair with small tattoos under his eyes. The mismatched trio had exited the building in front of Aqua and she darted her glance between them and Terra…was he _really?_

One of the blonde twins spoke up, "Who's that?"

This time, the redhead replied, grinning knowingly. "A blast from the past."

"Shut up," Terra retorted, though his tone was lighthearted. Perhaps it was because of this…odd reunion. Facing Aqua again, Terra asked, "I know this is quick, but do you have time to hang out? It's been so long! Axel, you don't mind right?"

The redhead shrugged. "S'long as she pays for her own lunch."

"Cool!" Terra grinned. "C'mon, Aqua!"

"W-Wait!" Aqua attempted while being pulled along. This couldn't be happening. _This_ was Terra? Well, his straightforward attitude hadn't changed, but Terra was…! Looking at his back, Aqua couldn't believe how much he's grown! He was towering her now and his physique was…impressive…

"Hey, something wrong?" Terra looked over his shoulder when Aqua remained quiet.

She quickly looked to the ground and followed silently. Aqua tried her best to suppress a blush from spreading across her cheeks. "I'm…fine…"

This tall, physically attractive brunet was Aqua's _childhood friend._ Terra wasn't a boy anymore…he was a _man._

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~ <strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035<p>

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
><strong>037<strong> – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	38. Deep In Thought

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry I didn't get this uploaded yesterday. I got really busy (again) so I decided to take a break and catch up on my reading stuff as some of you may have noticed. :) Unfortunately that means I have to upload more stuff in one day and I usually try to avoid that. LOL XD Two story updates in one category per day is usually what I stick to (unless I have a one-shot going up).  
>Anyways! I was inspired by a violin cover of a piano song to write this. :P Ain't that funny? I don't have a lot to say about this chapter except…it's been a while since Xemnas made an appearance yeah? XD Hahaha! I'm trolling now, suckers! -shot- Sorry…<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! :D Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Deep in Thought ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p><em>It's hot… How can anyone breathe in this thing? <em>Terra grumbled to himself as he fidgeted with his dress shirt's collar.

"Just relax, Terra," Riku commented as he opened the program on his lap.

The brunet rolled his eyes and sank back into his cushioned seat, mumbling, "Tell that to Ven…seriously."

"You guys, you guys! There's so many people here!" Ventus leaned over the rail of the second level in amazement. Gaping at the grandiose concert hall, Ventus asked, "Do people really like listening to classical music that much?"

"Will you sit _down, _Ven?" Terra sharply scolded, pulling the blond back by his collar. Ventus let out a yelp in surprise and Riku ignored stares thrown their way by the other patrons. Terra sneered. "Stop sticking out."

"Aww, c'mon, Terra!" Ventus pouted. "I was only looking!"

Riku asked, "…Why'd you bring him again?"

"I don't remember." Terra rubbed at his face. Honestly, he wanted only Riku to come with him to Aqua's recital since the silver haired pianist was already well-versed with concerts like these…but Ventus wouldn't stop pestering Terra.

"So did you make up with Aqua already?" Ventus questioned, having lost interest in his earlier curiosity.

Terra sighed. "…No."

"What? Then she _doesn't _know you're here? Terra!"

"…Shut up, Ven."

"Hey, it's starting," Riku whispered as the lights started to dim down and focus on the stage.

_Great, _Terra frowned. He decided to get comfortable, knowing _this _was going to be long…and boring. Aqua may be performing, but that didn't mean she was going to be center-stage right away. Terra wasn't going to say that he _hated_ going so far for Aqua's sake because it was quite the opposite. Terra would do almost _anything _for Aqua's sake…that included dying of boredom like now. He didn't know how much time had passed as he was deep in thought, but he was jolted out of his wits when he heard a violin singing. Sitting upright with focus, Terra looked at the stage and his breath hitched.

No matter what she did, Aqua looked beautiful doing it.

"Wow…!" Ventus gaped. "Aqua's amazing!"

Riku added, "Yeah. She's really talented."

Ventus grinned. "Definitely! Right, Terra? …Terra?"

The brunet's cobalt eyes were glued to Aqua's figure as she concentrated on playing her piece. It was smooth, gentle and most definitely hypnotizing. Suddenly he tightened a fist on his lap and lowered his gaze, _Aqua…_

Terra knew he could never fit in her world, but if it was for Aqua…Terra would bear it all.

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"Her?"

Closing his eyes, Saïx nodded. "The daughter of Prism Rain Financial's CEO, Aqua."

"Hmm… Her name suits her." The silver haired figure rested the side of his head against a closed palm as he watched the blue haired violinist play her solo. Very slowly, a malicious smile curved his lips. "Aqua… I want to speak with her afterward. Can that be arranged?"

Watching his younger cousin play from their balcony seats, Saïx answered, "…Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – <strong>038<strong>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	39. Deep Dark Secret

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Soooo… If anyone's heard about the game "Catherine," Kirk Thornton (Saïx's VA) has a voicing role there… It totally destroyed my image of Saïx in just three seconds when he starting talking. LOL XD It's not a bad thing really…it's just, hearing Saïx's voice (because Thornton didn't change it up like he did with Isa) acting humorous, makes me think that Saïx has gone insane. :D It's funny. LOL

In any case! This chapter gave me sooo much problems because I wanted to squeeze a _lot _of things in here, but I couldn't and had to cut down most of the content. :( Damn. I might lengthen this one for later… Who knows? And just a warning in case I offend anyone: there is a mention of _rape, _but I'm sure you guys can figure that out. And _no,_ it's _not _with Aqua! …Although— *shot* Yeah, I'm not touching that, so don't worry. :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :) Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Deep Dark Secret ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Saïx had left her alone with Xemnas as they sat together over tea in the (ironically) beautiful courtyard of Xemnas's estate…much to Aqua's dismay.<p>

"You aren't thirsty?" Xemnas asked, putting down his cup.

"What do you want?" Aqua's eyes narrowed in annoyance, ignoring her glass of water. "Haven't I made it clear that I don't want anything to do with you?"

"Then you've settled for Terra?"

Her cheeks burned from the unexpected comment. "D-Don't change the subject!"

Xemnas chuckled at her flustered expression. "…He is no good for you."

Aqua defended, "Terra—"

"Is hiding a secret from you," Xemnas cut in, eyeing Aqua's bewildered state. "He never told you how he was disregarded and treated like an outsider; nothing but trash—"

"Stop it!" Aqua stood up in fury and spat, "How can you _say_ that? He's your _brother!"_

"Terra's a _bastard child,"_ Xemnas revealed without stopping, "My _half-brother_ born from a…non-consensual union."

"Non…consensual?" Aqua repeated before gasping in realization. Covering her mouth, Aqua's mind went blank.

Xemnas – satisfied with Aqua's reaction – rubbed salt in the wound. "Father was always messing about, but _that_ woman… Father craved her, but she resisted his advances until he snapped…and forced her. Needless to say, the rest is history. Terra eventually moved to the main house when _she_ passed away. Father pitied him…but I _despised_ his existence."

_Terra… _Aqua bit back her tears. She never realized Terra's childhood was rough; he was always so positive back then. What Xemnas told her couldn't be true! Aqua questioned, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because _you_ make Terra _happy." _Xemnas stood up to approach her and Aqua took a shaky step back. "You make Terra feel as if he's _allowed_ happiness… I want to _crush _that."

"I won't _let _you!" Aqua hissed.

"You'll help me eventually." Xemnas smirked as he trapped Aqua between himself and the table. He peered down, "I guarantee it…"

Thinking quickly, Aqua grabbed her glass of water on the table and threw the contents at Xemnas's face. Once he jerked backwards, Aqua darted away only to bump into Saïx who held her shoulders. Aqua thought of struggling, but Saïx hushed her with a stern expression.

Standing protectively in front of her, Saïx addressed his Superior, "My apologies, sir…but you have a meeting in half an hour."

Aqua unconsciously gripped the back of Saïx's jacket, watching as Xemnas slicked back his silver locks with an empty look. "Then Miss Aqua should return home…"

"I will see to it personally." Saïx began leading Aqua towards the exit.

"…Aqua." Saïx urged her to continue, but Aqua stubbornly stopped and looked over her shoulder. Xemnas was glancing at her now – bangs dripping wet – and commented, "When I want something…I _get_ it."

"You can't do _anything."_ Aqua scoffed in response.

Suddenly, Xemnas was smirking darkly. "Hmm…you don't believe me?"

Before Aqua could say anything more, Saïx finally got her past the gates. She was going home, but Aqua felt like something sinister had yet to come…

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – <strong>039<strong> – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	40. Trust

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **I seriously think Terra has problems. :D Ironic considering what happened in the chapter before this, but hey, would you look at that? Maybe Terra has his reasons for being insanely jealous. LOL :3 -obvious attempt at cover up favoring possessive!Terra is obvious- Anyways! Just to clarify, I know Terra and Aqua have fought before, but here, Terra's thinking in terms of his dating relationship with Aqua. Putting that out there just in case. :P

Ten more chapters to go before I finish half of this challenge. Yay! :) Once again, thank you to everyone who read, alerted, faved, and reviewed the story so far! I'm really grateful for the support. For reviewing the last 10 chapters, thank you: _Terra ForceXIII, Bond of Flame08, beckster411, Rapis-Razuri, KH Legacy, Sakura088, Fille des Reves, Cloud Sareneth, Karura Hime, RAINRAIN9, TalkativeWriter4, KAISRE, _and_ Kiaxet!_ :)

I hope you guys can enjoy! And please to R&R! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>:: Trust ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"<em>The number you have dialed is unavailable. Please hang up and—"<em>

He closed his phone with an exasperated sigh before stepping out of the elevator. Why wasn't Aqua picking up her phone? Was it off?

_She never turns off her phone, _Terra's subconscious stated.

Oh well… Maybe she was at practice. Shrugging to himself, Terra walked towards his apartment and searched for his keys before hearing voices on the other side of the door. There was faint mumbling, but someone was definitely in there. Was it Axel again? He better not be anywhere _near_ the kitchen after trying to set off firecrackers the last time he was here.

Suddenly Terra heard it: _Aqua's _laughter. How was s_he_ in his apartment? Terra never gave her a key (yet). The only people who had access to his apartment were Axel and—

_Demyx didn't show up at rehearsal today, _his mind reminded.

Terra did _not_ have a jealousy problem. Screw Axel and his assumptions! The brunet was just…uncomfortable when Aqua and Demyx spent time together…alone.

…Yeah right.

Fumbling with his keys, Terra unlocked the door and hastily entered; catching Demyx and Aqua sitting together on the couch…holding hands. Awkward silence filled the room as an unavoidable staring contest ensued. No one had to speak for the silence spoke for itself:

Misunderstandings _sucked._

"…Demyx…"

"Whoa! Whoa!_ Whoa!_ It's _not _what you think, Terra!"

"Terra! Calm down!"

The brunet sneered at the blue haired female as she shielded Demyx, growling, "Calm down? What the hell are you guys doing _holding hands?"_

"Demyx was showing me a magic trick!" Aqua argued as she walked towards him and frowned. "I bumped into him on the way here and we decided to wait for you together."

Terra remained silent, glancing between his girlfriend and best friend (was he?) before repeating his accusation, "You were holding _hands _with him!"

"Oh my gosh, Terra!" Aqua groaned in frustration and retorted, "It doesn't mean _anything!"_

"Um…" Demyx nervously stood up. "I should probably go—"

"Sit _down,_ Demyx!" Terra and Aqua simultaneously commanded in differing degrees of irritation.

"Gotcha." The blond did as he was told; most likely fearing for his life.

Terra sighed and threw his hands up in surrender. "You know what? I'm done." He marched towards his bedroom, but Aqua simply followed.

"Why is it that you get upset when I'm with other guys? You don't _trust_ me?" Aqua interrogated.

"It's not_ about_ being with other guys or trust."

"…Terra, are you jealous?"

He snapped, "No, _I'm not."_

Aqua gave him a challenging expression. "Yes,_ you are."_

A string of colorful words rested on his tongue…but this was _Aqua._ He _would _respect her even though they were fighting… Holy hell, they were _fighting! _Stepping away, Terra ran his hands through his hair. Fighting was the _last_ thing he wanted. To him, fighting meant problems and problems meant breaking up. Terra didn't want to lose Aqua because he was…jealous.

Terra begrudgingly thought, _I hate it when Axel's right._

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – <strong>040<strong> – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	41. Lies I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **My brain is shot so I don't really have anything to say for this. LOL Umm…Oh! There's two of the same theme in this challenge, so that's why title says "Lies I." I guess that's it…yeah. Fuuuu…I'm so tired. =_=

But despite that, I am thankful that you guys still take the time to read and review. Thanks! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Lies I ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>This was <em>not <em>how she wanted to get to her music recital. At all. Her father couldn't attend tonight…so he arranged for _Saïx_ to be her chaperone. It was uncomfortable for Aqua, but what could she do? Her father thought his decision was perfectly fine since he knew how inseparable Aqua and Saïx were as children… How wrong he was.

The car ride had been relatively quiet and Aqua secretly glanced at her older cousin as he concentrated on driving. Usually, they would use a personal driver to get around…but Saïx decided to drive instead and Aqua automatically knew it was a means to speak with her in private. However, Aqua chose to ignore him.

…Wow. She _did _pick up Terra's bad habits.

"We need to talk about what happened the other day." Saïx broke Aqua's train of thought.

She stubbornly crossed her arms. "There's nothing else to say."

"Unfortunately, there's _plenty,"_ Saïx implied so seriously that it reminded Aqua of how she accidentally broke Saïx's telescope when they were younger. She hated upsetting him back then…but things were different now.

"Okay; like what? Like how I 'insulted' your boss?" Aqua frowned. She turned away, whispering, "You weren't there, Saïx. The things he said about Terra—"

"I know about Terra's history." Aqua gave her cousin an astonished look, but Saïx kept his eyes on the road. "His past, his ties with Xemnas, everything. I know all of it."

Aqua tightened a fist, suddenly criticizing, "If you knew, then _why _are you working for Xemnas? Terra's your _friend _isn't he?"

The car stopped at a red light, but Saïx refused to look at Aqua's heated glare. He responded, ignoring her question, "You shouldn't underestimate Xemnas. Testing him the other day was a _wrong _move."

"I'm _not _afraid of him!"

"You don't know what he's capable of, Aqua. Xemnas is ruthless – bordering _psychotic_ – and he _knows _that. He manipulates his behavior to appear perfectly _sane _on the surface. Terra won't see you tonight…Xemnas made sure of that."

"I don't believe you," Aqua scoffed, "Terra promised me he was coming. I believe _him_ over you!"

"…This scar on my face," Saïx pointed out, "was Xemnas's doing." Aqua's eyes widened considerably. No…he had told her it was from a car accident! Saïx continued, "This… It's _tame _compared to Terra's scars, Aqua; physically and emotionally."

Aqua felt her heart sink. "Wh…What do you mean? Xemnas can't do anything to Terra! You're lying!"

She didn't want to believe it, but Saïx's gaze… Aqua could read it in his golden eyes that he was being completely honest. Ripping her eyes away, Aqua tried to hide her trembling. The streetlight turned green, but Saïx didn't move the car forward even as he held up traffic.

"…I want to see Terra," Aqua requested.

Without another word, Saïx changed their destination to Terra's apartment. Aqua wanted to prove that Terra was untouchable. Nothing Xemnas or Saïx told her was true; it was all lies!

Terra…he was her only _truth._

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – <strong>041<strong> – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	42. Danger

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry I didn't get this uploaded yesterday, I actually had problems executing this chapter…I still did. LOL =_=; I didn't want to give a lot away, but I needed this to fit with what happens before and after this… I think I made the last Arc too complex. Haha. This is why you put big plot twists in a challenge at your own risk! xD  
>In any case, I hope this one isn't too bad. I personally dislike it because I suck at writing action-y scenes <em>and <em>because I just really dislike this one. :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Danger ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"Your antics are nothing short of <em>boorish, <em>little brother."

Terra glared, speaking dangerously low, "Get away from, Aqua. _Now, _Xemnas or I swear I'll…!"

Xemnas was suddenly smiling devilishly and loosened his hold on Aqua's wrists, giving her the chance to safely back away from him. The silver haired figure slowly turned around to face his younger brother. Terra couldn't play on luck this time; Xemnas's sanity was clearly spiraling out of reality. Slowly pacing towards Terra, Xemnas exaggerated tiredly, "It's always like this. You're always so disobedient that I _have to_ teach you a lesson… Must you be so difficult? What is it that father saw in you that warranted you to _live?"_

Terra narrowed his eyes and retorted with equal spite, "You're no different from that man, Xemnas. Were you going to do to Aqua what that man did to my mother? That pisses me off a _lot _more than knowing I share blood with that bastard _and _you! Go to hell!"

Xemnas smirked darkly. "You first."

Right away, the silver haired man charged forward and the brunet sidestepped to avoid Xemnas's jab. Terra attempted to throw Xemnas to the ground after grabbing Xemnas's collar, but instead, the half-brothers started grappling against each other. Aqua's cries could be heard, but Terra focused on trying to throw Xemnas off him once he was knocked on his back. Terra reached out for anything that could be of use before finding a sizable rock and smashing it against the side of Xemnas's head. The silver haired man let out a sharp grunt and rolled off of Terra as the brunet quickly stood on his feet.

"Terra…" Aqua whispered, taking small steps forward before being gestured to stop.

The brunet's eyes landed on still body and he cautiously approached it to make sure Xemnas was truly unconscious, _He looks out of it, but…_

Suddenly, Xemnas's fingers twitched and Terra's eyes widened. The silver haired man all too quickly surprised Terra with a low kick. Terra tried to regain his balance, but by then, Xemnas had taken hold of Terra's arm and dislocated it when he threw him over his shoulder. A howl of intense pain escaped Terra in the night and he gripped his shoulder while his right arm hung limply by his sides.

Aqua cried out, "Terra!"

Xemnas panted heavily before sneering. "Get up…"

Blue eyes glared into gold ones as Terra struggled to stand. Aqua had tears streaming down her cheeks by then, but that was the least of Terra's worries. Xemnas suddenly reached inside his jacket and Terra saw the faintest traces of a _gun. _His breath hitched and Aqua gasped as the gun was pointed in Terra's direction. A maniacal smile appeared on Xemnas's features. "I should have done this a _long _time ago. Goodbye…Terra."

To Terra, everything fell into slow motion. Aqua was suddenly shielding him when the gun went off before Terra's world just…stopped. The last thing he could remember was Aqua's panicked expression…and the presence of blood.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – <strong>042<strong> – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	43. Are You Challenging Me?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Change in pace from the last chapter! LOL Let's forget it ever happened until then! XD  
>This one is one of my favorites if only because I got Aqua drunk! :D LOL! And Larxene makes an appearance! Yay! X3 Haha, Larxene will be explained later, but for now, I will say that she's friends with Terra and his buddies; especially Demyx. :P I had something completely different for this, but two songs changed my mind and I set this in a dance club setting: Shakira's "Hips Don't Lie" because I watched an AMV with Larxene on YouTube, and the song from the Rio movie named "Hot Wings (I Wanna Party)" which was the main perpetrator for this! xD LOL I'm so strange.<br>Anyways! Expect this to get expanded because I so wanna explore this theme more. :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Are You Challenging Me? ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>She felt lighter; more relaxed…giddier.<p>

"So? Tastes good right?" The blonde, Larxene, smiled as they stood by the bar counter.

Aqua nodded and continued to sip on the fruity drink. This was her second one – courtesy of Larxene – and Aqua's never tasted anything like it. Strange… The drink tasted bitter in some aspects, but it was really good! Aqua looked at her now finished glass and asked, "What was this?"

Larxene curled her lips. "A Piña Colada."

"Hmm…"

"Aqua!"

Blinking, Aqua turned around and spotted her boyfriend staring wide eyed at her. For some reason, Aqua was happier than usual when she saw him. "Terra!"

"…Oh my _god,_ Larxene!" Terra immediately walked up to them and Aqua…she suddenly felt like leaning against Terra's _amazingly_ built chest and cuddled him. Terra visibly froze and glared at the blonde. "What the _hell _did you give her?"

_"Firstly,_ we're at a club, Terra. People _drink. _Not my fault princess here is a lightweight," Larxene retorted.

"Hey!" Axel called out near the edge of the crowd with Demyx bobbing his head. "C'mon! Get your asses on the dance floor!"

_Dance…? _Aqua thought, suddenly noticing the wave of people dancing.

"I'm taking Aqua home," Terra declared, earning a cry of protests from his friends.

Aqua merely watched the lights flashing rhythmically and the music blared in her ears. As Terra began leading her away by the hand, Aqua closed her eyes and listened to the music. The beat was heavy…and somehow addicting.

She suddenly stopped walking and Terra looked at her in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I wanna dance."

Terra was taken aback. "Aqua, you can't. You're not well."

Aqua frowned. She just _really _wanted to dance…was that so wrong? Looking up at Terra cutely, she taunted, "Are you afraid I'll dance better than you?"

Terra flabbergasted. "What? No!"

"Then let's dance!" Aqua grinned and managed to drag Terra to the middle of the dance floor.

He tried to talk her out of it, but Aqua ignored him. The brunet stood there awkwardly against the crowd and Aqua giggled airily before swaying her hips and moving to the beat of the music. In reality, she had no idea what she was doing; Aqua was just copying the way people around her were moving. Without even realizing it, every guy in the crowd had their eyes on her and instead of shrinking away, Aqua reveled in it.

Suddenly Terra pulled her against him and Aqua almost lost her balance. She glanced upwards, watching Terra throw challenging glares at the other males surrounding them before he stared at her in a mixture of confusion…and something else. His husky voice whispered, "You drive me _crazy_…do you know that?"

A seductive smile touched her lips and Aqua threw her arms around Terra's neck before kissing him affectionately. She didn't know how long they stayed together on the dance floor, but Aqua loved every moment of it.

…Too bad she woke up the next morning with no memory of last night.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – <strong>043<strong> – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	44. Cocky

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **The weather here is hot and I'm dying. D: LOL BTW, something funny happened as I was going to work earlier today, I ran into my best friend from middle school and I haven't seen her for two years! xD That's amazing especially considering this is another extension chapter to Terra and Aqua's reunion… What a small world! :3 Of course…I never made my friend mad after our initial catchup meeting… xD

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Cocky ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>It was still surreal for him. Terra couldn't believe Aqua was here – eating lunch with him and his friends – and she hadn't changed…well, personality-wise; her appearance was a <em>lot <em>different. Still, Terra hadn't smiled so much in a long time.

Aqua was shy at first when she realized she would be spending lunch with three other guys besides him. But after the introductions, she was pretty comfortable and was especially fond of the twins (though Terra didn't know why).

"Is playing the violin hard?" Ventus asked eagerly, Roxas looking on curiously. Terra could tell that Aqua wanted to cuddle them like puppies.

"Not really." She turned to Terra and smiled knowingly. "It's as easy for me as the guitar is for Terra."

He blinked before something clicked in his mind. Oh gosh…she remembered such an old memory! Terra smirked, coolly replying, "Yup, except they _still _won't understand."

"Hey!" the twins cried out simultaneously.

Roxas retorted, "We already know about _you!"_

"Yeah! We're just comparing the difference between a guitar and violin!" Ventus added.

Terra and Aqua expressed bewilderment, the brunet questioning, "What? Why?"

"You sometimes watch the classical music channel on the TV," Ventus explained with a pout. Suddenly, Terra froze whereas Ventus continued, "Roxas and I were wondering if you were going to switch instruments because Axel says you only ever watch the violinist showings."

Shooting a glare at the redhead, Axel grinned arrogantly and Terra gritted his teeth, _Note to self: Stop telling Axel everything! _The brunet recovered quickly to hide a blush. "It's boredom! I _hate _classical music, but it's not like I have a choice when I'm bored!"

Aqua looked offended. "You hate classical music _that_ much?"

"T-That's—!" Terra knew that classical music was Aqua's thing, but in retrospect, how was it _likeable?_ The only reason he stalked that channel was because Aqua was rarely shown playing alongside more famous musicians. _She _was the only reason he tolerated that channel!

…It was just embarrassing to say…

"Classical music just isn't my style," he explained to a frowning Aqua, "Sure; some people like it, but honestly, Aqua, it's boring."

"So you think _I'm_ boring too?" Aqua questioned.

"I didn't say that!"

"Well it sounds like it," she scoffed.

Axel and the twins awkwardly looked away when Terra started glaring. What the hell was Aqua's _problem? _"Are you seriously _whining_ to me about this?"

"No," Aqua spat, "but you're being cocky to think you're far above classical style of music."

"I'm being _cocky?_ How?"

"You just insulted what I'm majoring in!"

Terra blurted without thinking, "Girls and their feelings…" At that moment, Terra mentally slapped himself. "Uh…"

Throwing her napkin on the table, Aqua stood up coldly. "It's nice knowing how much you've _changed, _Terra. Excuse me."

"Aqua! Wait!" Terra called out, but the blue haired female disappeared down the street. Sighing, Terra rubbed his face in disbelief.

Silence continued to plague the table before Axel mocked, "…You have an _awesome _way with women, Terra."

"Shut. Up."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story Order Index ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~  
><strong>037 – **044** – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~**  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	45. He's a Player

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **It's up! Ugh! I swear I'm not deleting anything from my Doc Manager until I have everything posted. ;-; LOL  
>Anways, I love Larxene. She's like the female equivalent of Axel in this story; only she's slightly more sadistic. xD LOL My head has this weird idea…where Larxene and Aqua would be great friends. O-O; I mean, they're complete opposites, but I honestly think they complement one another. :D Haha.<br>Oh, and I know he doesn't appear in this chapter, but I have to say it. I heard Saïx's Japanese voice for the first time in my Kingdom Hearts playing life… He sounds so hot! O_o Well, in English too, but I don't understand why I never heard him in Japanese before! D: -is a shamed Saïx fangirl- OTL

But enough about that! :9 Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: He's a Player ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>She didn't know why, but sometimes her eyes unconsciously drifted towards Terra as he sat by the stage with pencil and blank sheets of music paper in hand. That concentrated look in his eyes… It left an impression on Aqua because Terra could be so playful yet so serious when the occasion called for it.<p>

"I hate working!" Aqua snapped to attention, turning in her seat to face the blonde entering from the backroom. She rounded behind the bar counter before leaning against it beside Aqua and continued her rant, "I _never_ get a break around here!"

Aqua smiled sympathetically. "But the pay's good right? At least that's what Demyx says."

Larxene snorted, resting her head against her palm. "He tells you things now? Demyx's lucky I'm too tired to do anything. If it wasn't for the pay, I'd be long gone…" She started examining Aqua – head to toe – and teased mischievously, "If you were working here, your sex appeal would've earned you a lot of tips."

"O-Oh…?" Aqua blushed, looking down at her lap. No one's…described her like that before. Clearing her throat, Aqua went back to observing the band at work.

Axel was talking with the manager of Seventh Heaven, Tifa Lockhart; the twins were playing "keep-away" with Kairi's hat; Sora was busy practicing his lyrics; and Demyx and Xion were conversing while tuning their instruments. Aqua's oceanic eyes eventually made their way to Terra. He ended a conversation with Riku before speaking with a woman Aqua's never seen before. Terra…he was _extremely _comfortable in her presence.

"He's _such_ a player," Larxene sharply commented and Aqua stiffened. Did Larxene catch her staring?

"R…Really?" Aqua nervously asked when Terra and the female brunette laughed together.

The blonde fumed, "Duh! Look at him! He's always like that with other girls. Honestly, I think he deserves a good kick between the legs."

_Terra doesn't seem like that kind of person…_ Aqua thought instead of voicing aloud. Suddenly, Terra was standing up to give the female brunette a tight hug. It surprised Aqua considering she's never seen Terra hug another girl besides _her; _however, that wasn't what took the cake: it was when the green-eyed brunette gave Terra a _kiss_ on the cheek that Aqua felt strange.

She turned away from the spectacle – oddly hurt – as Larxene grumbled, "Axel needs to get castrated…"

"…Axel?"

Larxene frowned. "Who else would I be talking about? Terra?"

"W-Well…" Aqua blushed.

"…Oh my god! You thought I was talking about _Terra?"_ Larxene laughed rambunctiously. "Sweetheart…Terra's a _good boy._ I _detest _his type."

Aqua blinked. "Oh…"

Larxene taunted, "You _like_ Terra?"

"We're friends!" Aqua hurriedly replied, but Larxene didn't look convinced. "Besides…he's with—"

"That's his cousin's fiancé," Larxene deadpanned. Aqua stared blankly and the blonde rolled her eyes. "That girl? Terra's _cousin_ is getting married to _her._ They'll be related soon enough; Terra's _all_ yours."

Aqua flushed a deep shade of red. "I don't like Terra that way…"

Larxene smirked devilishly. "Then stop staring at his ass, Aqua."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – <strong>045<strong> – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	46. Seeing Through the Lies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Seriously, the last Arc is so hard to write! XD Lots of talking…not enough movement. Boooo… ;-; Ah well, what can you do? And just to clarify: yes, Saïx was another of Terra's childhood friends before he wanted a taste of power in business; specifically overtaking Xemnas's position as the company president. He's motivated like that. O_o …And yet he still has time to worry about his baby cousin. :3 Haha… Cousin complex anyone? -shot-

Wow! Almost past the 300 review mark! :D Thank you so much to everyone keeping up with this weird, out-of-order story! Please enjoy and R&R! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>:: Seeing Through the Lies ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Terra stared at the ceiling of his apartment. He was supposed to meet the music agent with the others…but he had too many things on his mind; specifically Aqua. Everything seemed so…empty without her. Terra was so engrossed with his thoughts that he didn't hear the front door open.<p>

Axel's face was suddenly greeting him from above as Terra lay on the couch. "Yo! How's it shaking?"

Terra ignored his question in favor of his own. "Did you guys seal the contract?"

The redhead frowned, obviously annoyed at having the subject change. "Gee, aren't you a bucket of sunshine."

"Axel…"

"Almost, but _you _need to be there next time." Axel sighed while crossing his arms. "C'mon, Terra. It's been a month already… You have to let go."

"I can't!" Terra argued, sitting up from his seat. He grabbed his head in frustration. "I just… For the life of me, I can't figure out why Aqua… Tch…"

Silence filled the room before the duo heard the front door struggling to open. Axel rolled his eyes sarcastically. "What? Demyx can't open doors now?" The redhead's question was answered when Demyx stumbled into the room…with Saïx. Terra and Axel gaped in surprise.

"I-I tried to stop him!" Demyx apologized, hands together, "Honest!"

"Demyx, you'd make the _worst _bouncer _ever," _Axel chided with a pursed lip. "What do _you _want, Saïx?"

Saïx overlooked Axel and locked eyes with Terra. "I need a favor from you."

Terra mused darkly. "Favor? We're not _friends _anymore."

"Perhaps not…" The blue haired male calmly reiterated, "But this concerns Aqua." Terra's eyes widened and his expression wasn't missed by Saïx. He crossed his arms, explaining, "I understand you see me as the reason for what happened with Aqua, but… If you want someone to blame, I suggest transferring that anger towards your brother."

_Xemnas? _Terra blinked, suddenly connecting the dots with Saïx's return to the city and Aqua's change in demeanor. "Aqua… She's been in contact with _Xemnas?"_

"On more than one occasion…unfortunately." Saïx glanced away. "I've tried to keep her out of his reach, but to no avail."

"…You like Aqua _that_ much?" Demyx astonished.

The blond shrank away from Saïx's glare as Axel joked, "Well aren't you _noble?"_

"Noble?" Saïx mirthlessly chuckled. "Understand that I still plan on taking over the RoD Corporation…but as of now, Aqua's my main priority."

"What does Xemnas want with her?" Terra questioned, tightening a fist.

Saïx indulged in one breath, "What else then to _claim_ her?"

"…Then I'm taking her back," Terra declared, looking at his trio of childhood friends. "If Xemnas wants to irrationally hate _me, _so be it. But he dragged _Aqua _into this… I'm not going to stand for that!"

Suddenly, the blue haired male smirked with a close of his eyes. "Then my coming here wasn't a waste. For Aqua's sake, I'll help you."

Terra shared a confused look with Axel and Demyx before eyeing Saïx. "What do you have in mind?"

"…It requires a _suit."_

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – <strong>046<strong> – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	47. Why?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Ha~ It's been a while since I wrote something with Terra and Aqua as kids. :3 I really like writing them as kids because most of the time, everything is fluffy. XD Haha. Anyways, just a heads up that I'll be away from the computer starting tomorrow though I might post something before disappearing until I return on Sunday, but I can't guarantee it. :) Going to celebrate a birthday out of the city! Yay! XD

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Why? ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Her eyes widened in disbelief. <em>"Why?"<em>

"This is for your education," her father replied while rubbing his temples. He looked into her glistening blue eyes and he knew she was about to cry. The man sighed. "Stop being so difficult, Aqua."

"I'm not going!"

"Yes you are. That is my final say!"

Her bottom lip quivered, Aqua bolting out of the room though she refused to cry. She was going to be a big girl about this…but she needed to see someone; she needed to see Terra.

It took her about fifteen minutes to reach the secret hiding spot in the park and right away, Aqua saw Terra setting down his guitar by the tree before dusting his hands. His back was facing her, but that didn't deter Aqua from letting out a few tears. She hastily wiped them away before running up to Terra.

Without warning, Aqua tackled Terra as he turned around and they collapsed to the ground. Groaning, Terra sat up with Aqua between his laps; rubbing his head and glaring. "What was _that_ for?"

"I'm sorry." Aqua giggled with a tilt of her head. "I just…really missed you."

Terra immediately flustered in embarrassment and looked away. "Oh."

"…Terra?"

"What?"

Aqua dipped her head before staring into Terra's cobalt eyes. "Let's run away!"

His eyes widened. "Huh?"

"T-Together…okay?" She blushed. Aqua didn't mean to say _that,_ but the reality of her future came flooding back. If she went overseas…she'd never see Terra again. It wasn't fair! Her hands immediately covered her face to hide her cascading tears, but Aqua was certain Terra noticed.

"Hey," Terra cooed, placing a gentle hand on Aqua's head. "Why are you crying?"

The blue haired girl caught a glimpse of Terra's face and she buried her shaking form against his chest while Terra patiently held her. Aqua confessed, "My Daddy…says I have to go somewhere far away."

"Far away?" Terra repeated casually though his hold around her tightened.

Aqua nodded against his shoulder. "Boarding school…"

"…For how long?"

"A long time…" Aqua murmured, "I want to stay _here…_with you." Terra remained quiet and that fueled Aqua's apprehension. "…Terra?"

"Maybe…you should go."

Surprised with his response, Aqua pulled away and gaped at Terra's stoic expression. "Y-You don't want me around?"

"That's not it!" Terra replied, squeezing her hands. "I _want _you to stay, but…this could be a _good_ thing for you, Aqua."

New tears started to blur her vision. "B-But I…you…"

The brunet dug through his pockets and pulled out his orange Wayfinder. Aqua glanced at it momentarily before looking at Terra's smile. "As long as you have yours…we'll see each other again."

Touched, Aqua hugged Terra once more. This would probably be their last encounter so she wanted to remember everything about him. He was special to her.

"…Aqua?"

"Yes?"

"I…um…I-I li…" Terra stuttered. Giving up, he kissed her hair for a moment before hugging her tightly. "Be strong for me while you're gone okay?"

Aqua gripped his shirt tightly. "I promise…"

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – **047** – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	48. Just Give Up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **I am back and I had fun! Terra did too! Why? Because I have the KH Avatar Mascot of Terra and he's my cell phone charm! XD I actually got back Sunday, but I decided to use that day for relaxation because I did _way _too many things on the birthday trip (I wasn't partying… No, I wasn't! Don't judge! :P). I spent the whole day playing Days and now my left thumb hurts… :D Somehow it got more addicting AFTER I finished the actual story. Weird… Then again, I was playing Mission Mode with every Organization member. Guess who I love using? XD In any case, I think I caught up in most of my reading, so yay! X3 School for me starts next Thursday, so let's see if I can keep updating every day until then yes? ;)

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! Even when I disappeared for a while! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Just Give Up ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>It's been so long since he's actually been with her like this and it sent a burning sensation to spread throughout his entire being. Terra deepened the kiss while pressing closer to Aqua, causing her to pleasantly gasp. She started gripping the front of his jacket tightly with shaky hands and Terra knew that Aqua felt the same way for him; she <em>always <em>had.

Pulling away slowly, Terra chastely kissed Aqua's forehead before whispering, "Tell me again that you _don't _want a future with me."

Aqua's eyes glistened with tears, but she refused to let them fall. Holding him at arms' length, she murmured while looking away, "It's not that simple…! I know about _you,_ Terra. I just…I didn't want you getting hurt anymore because of Xemnas; because of _me."_

"Why is it so hard for you to _understand?" _ Terra sharply remarked, quickly embracing Aqua again. "When you left, _that _hurt more than anything Xemnas could've done. You're all I ever think about, Aqua. Without you, I feel…empty; incomplete. You see?"

She timidly wrapped her arms around his frame, her voice muffled against his shoulder, "Terra, I…I missed you."

He sighed in relief, the corners of his mouth curving upwards. Terra started moving in small, circular motions; his way of 'slow dancing' on the balcony. Everything seemed _right_ when she was in his arms. They simply reveled in the other's presence; taking in the time that was lost in merely four weeks.

"…I never really liked my early childhood," Terra began. He rarely told _anyone _about his past, but…Aqua needed to know about his experience from his perspective; not another's. They continued dancing in a circle, Terra speaking, "After Mom died, I always assumed Master Eraqus would take me in…but somehow, my biological father got custody of me. Maybe it was because we shared the same blood, but honestly? It was with money that he _bought_ me."

"Terra…" Aqua frowned in concern.

The brunet smiled a little and continued, "It was…weird on his part. I was never introduced as the 'second son' even though he tried buying my trust. Bastard…but _Xemnas _proved to be far worse. He always looked down on me because of who I was and in turn, I did the same. Maybe…it was because he saw me as a threat to the family fortune; his 'birthright.' I didn't want anything to do with it, but Xemnas chose not to listen. He was – quite literally – sick in the head. To him, I was just his plaything."

"That's so…" Aqua sighed, resting comfortably against him. "If I were in your shoes…I can't even imagine."

"Well, I never gave up. That wouldn't be fair."

"…To who?"

"Mom." Terra laughed, brushing Aqua's bangs out of her face. "Even though I'm an 'accident' child, she still raised me with love and affection. She saw me as _her son…_and I couldn't be more thankful to her."

Aqua smiled in understanding and Terra wanted to kiss her again, but a blood-curling scream cut those thoughts short.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – <strong>048<strong> – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	49. Through the Fire

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **What the fudge. Okay. I promise this is the last cliffie for a while! D: Oh…and please don't hate me! -runs away- This was the awaited chapter connecting to "042: Danger" and I don't think you were expecting this. XD Or maybe it was just because I totally fudged up that last line in 042 that it seems confusing. OTL Either way! I kinda like how this turned out, but still, I suck at fast paced action. -sigh- :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Through the Fire ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"Ter…ra…" Aqua brokenheartedly whispered; gripping the back of Terra's shirt as her arms went around him.<p>

Tears blurred her vision as she looked up at his face; his hold around her waist loosening. He smiled weakly; Aqua feeling _his blood_ trickling down her fingers from the bullet wound that pierced his right shoulder. "Didn't I…promise you as a…k-kid…I'd pro…protect you…?"

Aqua's entire body shook. "No…!" Terra was suddenly collapsing on her and Aqua struggled to keep him standing before he became too heavy. They fell on their knees as she tried to rouse him awake, "Stay with me, Terra… Terra, _please!"_

Why?

Why had he _done _that? Xemnas had pulled the gun on Terra and Aqua shielded the brunet for a _reason! _But Terra…even with his injuries, he _still _managed to whirl her around by grabbing Aqua's waist with his good arm and shielded _her _from the bullet!

"Terra, just hang on! I'll get you help—"

"Is _that_ what they call love?" Xemnas mocked as he brushed back his bangs, showing no remorse to the crime he had just performed. He eyed Aqua's death glare with a smirk. "I see…"

"You _monster!" _Aqua spat, hot tears continuing to fall as she cradled Terra's head against her chest.

Xemnas laughed regardless, holding a hand to head as his other held the gun limply. He watched Aqua stand on her feet; gently laying Terra down. "That fire in your eyes…all for me."

"You'll _never _have me!" Aqua retorted angrily.

The silver haired man's expression remained composed. "I'm afraid you don't understand your position…"

"I'm _not_ afraid of you," she declared. Suddenly, Xemnas was in front of her and lifting her off the ground by her throat. Aqua gasped sharply and dug her nails into his right arm.

Another smirk graced Xemnas's face as he whispered lowly, "And what exactly can _you _do?"

Quickly reaching into her pocket, Aqua pulled out the switchblade Saïx had given her days before. "This!"

With swift precision, the blue haired female stabbed the knife into Xemnas's left shoulder. He let out a howl and threw Aqua harshly to the ground in reaction to the shearing pain in his shoulder. Aqua felt dazed, but quickly regained her bearings when she noticed the gun right in front of her on the ground.

"You…_bitch!" _Xemnas seethed, blood trickling down his arm once he removed the blade. Aqua immediately took hold the gun with shaky hands; sitting up on her knees and pointing the barrel in Xemnas's direction. A crazed laugh escaped Xemnas and he taunted her; spreading out his arms and giving her a point blank target. "You're going to_ shoot _me? Then I insist. Can you do it, Aqua?"

_Shut up! s_he mentally screamed. Because of _him, _Terra was bleeding to death! Aqua _wanted_ to shoot…but she wasn't a _killer. _She wasn't _like_ Xemnas! She faltered, "T-Terra…"

Xemnas took that opportunity to approach her. "You'll see him soon enough."

Aqua panicked at his advance, screaming, "Stay away!"

_**BANG!**_

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~  
><strong>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~  
><strong>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – <strong>049<strong> – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	50. Last Hope

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't replied to reviews yet. I read them and know that I'm always grateful to receive them! :) I think most of you have a fifty-fifty chance of guessing what happens next after 049. XD LOL  
>My inspirational song for this chapter? <em>BlueNctrn's <em>rendition of "Dance of the Daring" up on YouTube. The beginning is so cool! I love his work! XD I feel like I could've done more with this chapter (like more dialogue) because I feel it was rushed. T_T -sigh- Oh well… I still got the ending I wanted. xD

Halfway through the challenge! Yay! Thanks everyone who read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed thus far! Your support really means a lot to me! ^^ For reviewing the last ten chapters, thanks to: _beckster411, Fille des Reves, Sakura088, Rapis-Razuri, Karura Hime, Bond Of Flame08, KHLegacy, KASIRE, TalkativeWriter4, Terra ForceXIII, RoseOfADifferentColor, resistance123, xxHPxxGWxx, RAINRAIN9, IlikeFMAandKH _and _Mirae-no-sekai! _I think it's obvious these people deserve some attention yes? ;) Thanks for the support guys!

Please enjoy and R&R!

PS: I started a new challenge today (OMG) that has focus around Vanitas/Xion and Ven/Fuu. If you're interested take a look! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>:: Last Hope ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Terra stared aimlessly at the party-goers; wearing a dark, stylized suit…and a <em>mask.<em> He was attending a fricken masquerade-themed charity ball! Saïx wanted to break out his 'plan' at _this_ time because Aqua was supposedly attending tonight with her father…and Xemnas.

He unconsciously tightened a fist. Xemnas was planning to announce his _engagement_ to Aqua sometime this evening and Terra was going to _break it_ by proclaiming his right as the second heir to the RoD Corporation. _That _was the plan. Saïx wanted to ruin the RoD Corporation's reputation because of Terra's scandalous history and inevitably halt any ideas of marrying Aqua off to Xemnas. Her father held too much pride to allow scandal to touch his business…from what Saïx mentioned.

Suddenly, Terra spotted Saïx across the room…with Aqua. She was wearing a lovely lavender gown that accented her curves beautifully and her hair was done up in a bun. Her mask…it only _hindered _her appearance. Being bold, Terra strolled up to them; Saïx smirking at his appearance while Aqua stared in confusion at the 'stranger.' Terra asked politely, "May I dance with the lady?"

"Huh?" Aqua faintly blushed.

Saïx played along. "Since her father and _fiancé _stepped out to talk in private…please keep her entertained."

Aqua snapped her attention to Saïx. "What are you _doing—?"_

Terra smirked, taking hold of Aqua's hand. "I'll keep her _occupied." _Though Aqua was unwilling, Terra still managed to lead them into a small waltz on the dance floor with ease and precision. She tried to keep up with his pace without tripping and Terra whispered secretively, "You don't want to dance with me, Aqua?"

He felt her tense in his arms. "Terra…?" Hearing her speak his name…he missed it. However, Terra's bliss was short-lived when Aqua scolded and pushed away. "You shouldn't _be_ here!Please leave."

Terra frowned. "Aqua…"

She ignored him and tried to get away, but Terra was hot on her heels. "You and I have nothing more to do with each other!"

"…I _know _you've met Xemnas already." Aqua turned to him in surprise, Terra continuing, "I know…and I don't _care _about _him._ I care about _you."_

His attempts to reach her were for naught. Aqua shook her head and stubbornly finalized, "Terra, I can't. _We _can't. I…I don't have a future with you!"

That little comment set him off. _She _didn't think there was a future for _them? _Pursing his lip, Terra took hold of Aqua's wrist and pulled her along towards the secluded balcony; not caring when their masks fell to the floor during their short struggle. Once they were outside, Aqua managed to free herself and backed into the wall unconsciously.

"Terra—?"

Almost immediately, Terra kissed her without permission. Aqua flinched as a reaction, but Terra refused to let her escape as he trapped her against him. She needed to know he still needed her. Out of desperation; out of love…

This kiss was his last hope that there was _still_ a chance for _them._

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – <strong>050<strong> – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	51. Rain

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **I like the rain when it isn't cold... But darnit, was it cold yesterday when it rained. T_T Anyways, I love this one because it's the point before Terra and Aqua become a couple. :3 I love the many dimensions of Terra. I make him jealous, possessive, impulsive, etc, etc. XD LOL Now then! I just need to work a little more on Aqua... Somehow, I think I'm not living up to her character. D: Back to the drawing board!**  
><strong>

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Rain ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>She continued marching towards the door, clearly annoyed as Terra shouted after her, "Aqua! Will you just <em>wait?"<em>

"Stop following me!" Aqua snapped, glaring over her shoulder. As soon as the door opened, Aqua finalized, "I need time to think."

She automatically moved forward, but halted when she noticed it was raining outside…_hard._ Aqua inwardly cursed her luck. Not only was she stuck in the rain; she was stuck with _Terra._ Whatever god was out there was definitely making fun of her.

Terra spoke up after a moment of silence, "Just…_listen_ to me okay? I want to explain what happened back there—"

"I already _told_ you, Terra," Aqua interrupted, turning to him and frowning. "There's nothing to say. It's clear that you and I are just different in…in a lot of aspects. I just feel like going home right now."

"In the rain?" Terra challenged, "Aqua, we _both_ know you don't have an umbrella. You should wait until the rain stops."

Aqua shook her head in an attempt to hide her sadness. "That's never stopped me before…"

Ignoring the brunet's call, the blue haired female rushed into the rain; not particularly caring if she was getting soaked to the bone. She needed to get away from him. Any longer in his presence and Aqua wasn't sure how long she could've kept up her defenses. With every moment that she was with Terra, the barriers to her heart continued to crumble…and she hated it. If there was one thing she liked about the rain, then it was how she could hide her tears while blindly walking down the street.

"Aqua!" She flinched at the off-chance that Terra followed her in the rain. Aqua willed herself to keep moving, but a hand quickly clamped down on her wrist. Being forced to turn around, Aqua saw Terra breathing heavily; his spikes crushed under the rain and his bangs clinging to the sides of his face. The strongest feature that stood out was how his cobalt eyes illuminated against the downpour. Terra wouldn't let go of her even when she tried to pull away. "Hear me out. Please."

"I'm _sick_ of your excuses!" Aqua finally cracked, nearly shouting, "Let _go_ of me!"

"…Aqua…"

_"What—?"_ She hissed, raising her face to glare at him. However, it was at that moment when Terra yanked her forward by her wrist, placing his other hand on the small of her back, and – Aqua just couldn't believe – quickly swooping down to capture her lips with his.

…Terra was _kissing_ her!

In her confusion, Aqua squirmed to get away, but Terra wouldn't budge in his embrace; crushing her even more against him. To anyone passing by, they looked like two lovers caught up in the moment…and maybe they were. Aqua soon resigned to the kiss and weakly reciprocated before Terra broke it.

With his arms around her shoulders, Terra whispered loud enough against her ear, "I love you."

Her eyes weren't the only thing crying to his confession.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – <strong>051<strong> – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	52. Snow

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Kiddie versions again! Yay! :D I don't really have much to say about this. Yes…Terra acts a little spoiled when it comes to Master Eraqus. xD Oh, and if people are wondering where the setting is, I personally thought Terra and Aqua were hanging around Master Eraqus's backyard one wintry day. ;)

Thanks for reading and reviewing (and I really mean that because I know I seem to be replying to reviews late D:)! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Snow ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"I think it's missing something."<p>

Terra blinked. "Like what? It looks fine—Hey!"

"There!" Aqua smiled after placing Terra's toque on top of the snowman's head. She grinned up at him. "He looks 'warm' now."

"…You're weird." Terra rolled his eyes with a smile, ruffling Aqua's hair and inevitably creating a mess of her blue locks and earmuffs. She cried out in protest, giggling nonetheless. Her reaction only widened Terra's smile because it meant she was happy.

Only a few months had gone by since Aqua's mother passed away and he wasn't sure what to do if Aqua had changed for the worse. Terra made sure to visit her as much as he could to cheer her up. He thought it had worked… Aqua smiled a lot more when he was around. Soon enough, the blue haired girl managed to transition from her mother's death and learned to smile again. _That _was the Aqua he liked.

"Hello? Terra?" Aqua hummed when Terra remained quiet.

He blinked a few times before smirking. Picking Aqua off the ground by her middle, Terra spun them around in a circle for fun. The blue haired girl let out a playful laugh while holding onto him tightly. The brunet would've spun around some more, but the little strength he had left depleted and they came crashing down on the snow. Terra was breathing heavily as he lied on his back with Aqua curled by his side. She smiled up at him and Terra couldn't help but return it with one of his own.

They shared a knowing laugh before hearing Master Eraqus call out, "Terra, Aqua. The hot chocolate is ready. Come."

"Okay!" They replied in unison.

As they stood up, Aqua brushed the snow off her lap before following after Terra; wrapping her tiny mitt-covered hand in his. Terra didn't seem to mind…and _no, _it wasn't because he _liked _it. Terra was just being…'flexible' with Aqua. Yeah. That's it. In any case, the brunet squeezed Aqua's hand as he led her towards the porch. For a snowy day in winter, it wasn't particularly cold, but that didn't mean they _couldn't _have hot chocolate!

Terra licked his lips as he greedily took his mug whereas Aqua politely responded, "Thank you, Master."

Master Eraqus chuckled with a nod. As they drank their hot beverages in silence, Master Eraqus turned to Aqua and asked, "Christmas is almost around the corner. What kind of present would you like, Aqua?"

"Oh! I don't…"

"It's okay, Aqua," Terra reassured, "Master Eraqus doesn't mind. Really!"

Aqua shook her head. "I-I'm fine." She looked down at the table with a blush. "I'm okay with no presents…"

Terra couldn't help but stare in awe. Aqua sure was mature… Kids were supposed to act spoiled during this time weren't they?

"Hmm…" Master Eraqus took a sip of his hot cocoa before joking, "I wish Terra had some of your modesty."

"…What is _that _suppose to mean, Master?" Terra pouted, Aqua giggling on the side.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – **052** – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	53. Despair

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **I am so sorry for not updating! Life wasn't giving me lemons yesterday. =x=; It still isn't, but I felt really guilty for not updating even one story. Dx Plus, I know I have a lot of things I need to review. Hopefully they will give me something to smile about. :) Sorry for the wait guys!

Thanks for reading and reviewing (I'm sure you guys know that already)! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Despair ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Despair.<p>

It was a state of mind – an emotion – Aqua was all too familiar with. She felt despair when her mother passed away at her young age and she again felt despair when she had to study abroad, away from everything and everyone she knew. Despair to her was nothing more than a constant companion Aqua wished she could be rid of. And somehow, that seemed very plausible.

Terra had been her light at the end of the tunnel. He guided her from the depths of despair and gave her the salvation she surely needed. In the cases of her mother's death and her studying overseas, Terra was always there to give her peace of mind; he gave her strength. It was because of Terra that Aqua was able to smile each day. Her admiration for him eventually evolved into love before she even knew it. That kind of feeling scared her since she felt _love _for Terra, but somehow, it just seemed right if it was with him.

Looking up at the darkening sky, Aqua scolded herself for not bringing an umbrella. No matter… She just needed to find Terra. Ever since that incident in his apartment (which involved cake mix and an unsuspecting kiss), Aqua hadn't seen Terra for two days. She didn't know how to face him, but maybe _this _was an opportunity to tell him how she felt. After all, if Riku was able to figure out her feelings before she could, who's to say no one else did either?

When she reached the door to Seventh Heaven, Aqua took a deep breath before entering and walking through the small hallway. It was there that she caught Terra in the middle of a conversation with Zack and Tifa.

"…I shouldn't have kissed her."

Shouldn't have kissed her… He meant _her _didn't he? Aqua felt a small sting to her heart and it immobilized her from moving.

Terra slowly turned around and his eyes widened in panic. "Aqua! H-How long were you standing there?"

She ignored him in favor of her own question. "That kiss…meant nothing to you?"

"No!" Terra shook his head. "I just…"

"You just what?" Aqua retorted, suddenly feeling very angry. "It just felt _convenient _for you because I'm your _friend?"_

"That's not it!" Terra answered before slapping his face. Walking up to Aqua, he reached out. "Listen, it's because you're my _friend _that I shouldn't have kissed you. You and I aren't—"

Aqua took a step back from Terra and tightened a fist. Terra…he could only see her as a _friend. _Frowning, Aqua replied, "I understand."

Terra blinked. "Understand what?"

"That I was thinking too much about some silly kiss," she answered, a sad smile playing on her lips. "I'm such an idiot…"

"…Wait," Terra replied in surprise, "You thought—"

"I have to go," Aqua immediately turned around and headed for the door. She should've known that hoping too much would break her.

Terra. He was her biggest gamble…and she lost.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035<p>

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – <strong>053<strong> – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~**  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	54. Shine

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **So just to clarify (since I couldn't fit that small piece of information here): Terra decided to introduce Aqua to everyone, but no one was at the rehearsal room when they got there. :P Yup, I realized how vague I was about that during this prompt (in all honesty, I was just caught up with the moment LOL).

Thanks for reading and reviewing and the well wishes too! Thanks guys! :) Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Shine ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"….and that's where I usually practice with the guys," Terra explained, pointing to a small studio with a smile. "This was Master Eraqus's practice room back in the day. He gave me the space as a present for my sixteenth birthday."<p>

Aqua beamed as she walked beside Terra. "That's so sweet of the Master."

"I know right?" Terra laughed and opened the door. When they stepped inside, Terra was surprised to find the room…empty with the exception of a few things lying here and there. Rubbing the back of his neck and looking around, Terra commented, "Huh…I thought everyone would be here today. Guess not. Sorry, Aqua… And pardon the mess."

The blue haired girl shook her head, walking around the room and examining every nook and cranny of the studio. "That's alright. I still got to see one of the places you hold dear, right?" She looked over her shoulder to smile at him and Terra bit back a blush that wanted to spread across his face.

"I…guess," Terra weakly replied, clearing his throat. He looked away from Aqua to regain his composure. Crap; was he _that _sensitive to every little smile she gave him? Or maybe Aqua's smile just doubled in its effectiveness since Terra already liked her…

"What is this?" Terra turned his attention to Aqua, watching as she reached out to touch a button on the sound system only Demyx ever played with. And knowing Demyx…he _always_ maxed out the volume and _never _turned it down.

Terra quickly ran towards Aqua. "Wait! Don't touch—"

Right away, the sound system was blasting at such a high volume that Aqua stepped back in shock, tripping over an empty pizza box on the ground. "Whoa!"

"Aqua!" The brunet used his reflexes to catch the blue haired girl before she fell, but the angle that he did still caused them to fall on the ground; Terra flat on his back. Seeing the remote to the sound system on the floor an arm-distance away, Terra took hold of it and pressed the power button; effectively turning off the system. With a sigh, Terra asked, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. I'm sorry!" Aqua quickly apologized and sat up.

It was only then they realized the position they were in. Terra was lying on the floor with a hand on Aqua's waist while she was straddling his torso with her palms on his chest. They were both paralyzed with awkwardness about their…situation and neither of them moved. Blue eyes met blue again as they stared at each other and Terra was only vaguely aware of how Aqua's eyes shined in the dim light. They were so…mesmerizing.

Suddenly, they heard someone whistling. "Well, well, well. Now I see another reason why this place is _soundproof."_

Terra and Aqua turned their heads to see Axel and a few others staring at them; the redhead personally smirking with a cross of his arms.

Aqua's face turned crimson as Terra snapped in embarrassment, "Oh _shut up."_

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – <strong>054<strong> – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~  
><strong>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	55. Pieces

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **I had fun with this one. Call it my answer to Aqua's drunkard. XD Haha! As for Terra…think of him as you will. I leave it up to interpretation. ;P LOL Yup. That's pretty much all I have to say for this for now. :)

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Pieces ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Aqua took a deep breath before inserting the key into the lock. She didn't want to admit it, but Aqua was excited when the door unlocked without protest. Terra had <em>finally <em>given her a copy of his apartment key the other day and she was making use of it! To her, Terra's apartment key was a symbol that they fitted together like pieces to a puzzle. They _completed _each other.

Opening the door to Terra's apartment, Aqua was expecting to see the brunet sitting on his couch playing his guitar. Instead…the entire living room was…empty.

_He's not home? _Aqua was sorely disappointed that her first visit to see her boyfriend _alone_ was a bust, but Aqua invited herself in anyways and thought, _Maybe he's in his room?_

Walking towards the lone bedroom of the apartment, Aqua suddenly heard light snoring. Curious, she peeked her head inside the semi-open door and withheld a small giggle. Terra was just sleeping.

_That's right… _Aqua told herself, _The band had a gig at Kingdom Hearts late last night._

Slipping inside quietly, Aqua walked over to one side of the bed just to watch Terra rest peacefully. He looked so…huggable in his sleep. Daring herself, the blue haired female climbed the bed beside her boyfriend and lied down on top of the covers. Aqua brushed back Terra's bangs before resting her palm on his soft cheek. He was so perfect…and Terra was _hers; _no one else's. Smiling, Aqua decided to leave Terra alone. She rolled over to get off the bed when she was pulled back down with a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"What are you doing, Aqua?" Terra's tired voice murmured against her shoulder.

Terra's body heat radiated on her back and Aqua soon learned why: Terra slept _shirtless_. She blushed. "Y-You're awake?"

He hugged her closer to him, his breath hot on her neck. "Can I…?"

The way he said that made Aqua's heartbeat quicken. It sounded so unlike Terra…but it _was_ and it sent a _chill_ down her spine. Suddenly, she realized the situation they were in and thought Terra meant _that. _"T-Terra, that's…! We can't do that!"

"Please…?" Terra whispered in that voice so foreign to her. To be honest, it was melting her from the inside, but Aqua _couldn't _let anything happen. She _did _think they completed each other like a puzzle…but this was just _too fast!_

Turning around in Terra's arms, Aqua tried to reason, "Terra, no—"

Her eyes widened in surprise.

Terra slumbered with a smile. "Aqua…"

…He was sleep-talking…with a strangely seductive voice. A sigh of relief escaped Aqua followed by a quiet giggle. She worried over nothing; Terra was just dreaming…about her. A smile touched her lips and she pressed her forehead against his. Maybe… It wasn't bad being complete like _this _for now…

Aqua decided to join Terra in dreamland when the brunet mumbled again, "Of course I like your chest…"

Terra was jolted awake once Aqua's palm met his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – <strong>055<strong> – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	56. I Know

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Totally off-topic, but I was listening to some Whitesnake songs yesterday… Love~ LOL XD If no one knows who they are, they're a rock band from the 80s, but _damn _their music gives me chills. :D I suddenly had this image of Terra and the others playing Whitesnake's "Give Me All Your Love," but then I realized Sora can't play the singer. The voice was _way _too unfitting for him. XD LOL  
>Anyways, I had so much more in store for this theme, but I was capped. I might have to expand this because honestly, I feel like this wasn't enough. :| Also, I officially go back to school starting tomorrow (boo! D:). I'll still be updating until Sunday, but after that, I'll have to rethink my updating schedule. Sorry guys. :P<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R! Oh, and Happy Belated Birthday to _beckster411!_ XD

* * *

><p><strong>:: I Know ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Terra let out a sigh, watching Axel purposely annoy Kairi and the twins. Sora and Demyx were pretty much laughing on the sidelines as Kairi continued arguing with Axel; Ventus and Roxas providing Kairi with back-up. Axel, however, was just fueled to continue his lighthearted teasing. In other words: the walk to Terra's apartment was pretty normal.<p>

Aqua suddenly locked her fingers within his and gently hugged his arm. The brunet looked down at her and she warmly smiled. "Are you busy on Saturday?"

"Hmm…don't think so," Terra replied, wrapping his arm around Aqua while keeping their fingers entwined. He smirked. "Why?"

"Well—"

"_This _is a surprise," Axel suddenly piped up, his tone completely sarcastic.

Terra – caught by surprise in Axel's tone – looked around, seeing the puzzled faces of Sora and the twins. Kairi on the other hand was glowering and Demyx was darting his attention anywhere but forward. Curious, Terra looked ahead before his eyes widened in shock. Standing in front of his apartment building was a man with blue hair, an x-shaped scar decorating the middle of his face. _Saïx…_

Axel strolled over when he caught Saïx's eye. His voice dripped with sarcasm. "I was starting to think you've _forgotten _about us, _buddy."_

Terra sighed. "Axel—"

"Saïx?" Aqua interrupted, a smile forming on her face. Detangling herself from Terra, she ran up to Saïx and captured him in a tight hug. To say that Terra and the others were flabbergasted was an _understatement. _Aqua happily exclaimed, "You're back in the city!"

Suddenly something gravely wrong happened… Saïx was _smiling._

"Aqua…" Saïx replied with _feeling. _He stroked Aqua's hair after returning the hug. "What are you doing here?"

Terra interrupted them, _intentionally _pulling Aqua away from Saïx. _"Hey!_ You wanna tell me how you both _know _each other? …Aqua?"

Aqua smiled in mirth, oblivious to Terra's panicked (and jealous) voice. "Saïx is my cousin."

"_No." _Axel shook his head. "That's downright _wrong,_ Aqua. You're _nice. _He's…a sociopath!"

"…I see you haven't lost your childish vocabulary…" Saïx deadpanned, suddenly _emotionless. _Ventus and Roxas had to use all their strength to hold Axel back.

Terra rubbed his temples as Aqua piped up in confusion. "Wait. Saïx, you _know_ Terra?"

Saïx glanced over at his younger cousin, interrogating, "…Aqua, why are _you_ with Terra?"

"He's…my boyfriend…" she answered, face red. Terra couldn't help but blush too. That…was Aqua's first time admitting that by herself…

"…You're keeping a secret from your father?" Saïx whispered, "That's a first."

Terra stepped in with a frown. "Is there a _reason _why you're _here,_ Saïx?"

Looking on silently, Saïx cryptically replied, "You should know why I'm here after three years, Terra…since it involves _him."_

The brunet narrowed his eyes in realization, _What? That means…_

"Terra." Said brunet looked up, surprised to see Saïx's more threatening face. "I'm giving you a _warning: _Aqua is someone I highly respect and care for. You've better protect her."

Aqua stood dumbfounded. "Huh…?"

With a sneer, Terra replied, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – <strong>056<strong> – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	57. Mistletoe

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **The theme is so obvious. LOL But hey, at least I explained the appearance of the Wayfinders and yes, this is when they are kids! :D Oh, and my version of Terra is naïve and stupid at such a young age. He was gullible enough to do as his friend (Axel, Demyx…Saïx – your choice) insisted without raising _enough _questions. |D Bwahaha, I love Terra~!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R while school drags me away. :'D

PS: Happy Birthday to _Starry Requiem! _Make sure to check out her lovely stuff. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>:: Mistletoe ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"Do I have to go?" Aqua pouted, patting down her dress. As the daughter of a prestigious businessman, Aqua had to attend a fancy party on Christmas Eve. Her dress was uncomfortable, but what could she do? Her father wanted everything <em>and <em>everyone to look perfect.

The maid smiled sympathetically. "At your father's request, Miss Aqua."

"I know…" Aqua mumbled. At least her cousin was going to be there, but when she thought about it, this would mark Aqua's first Christmas without her mother…

"Miss Aqua?"

"Can I be alone for a second?"

The maid sighed, but nodded respectfully. Once she was alone, Aqua frowned. Every time she thought about her mother, she would act pessimistic. But she couldn't be like that! Terra would worry and Aqua _hated _making him worry…

A tapping sound on her window snapped Aqua out of her thoughts. Knowing who it was, the blue haired girl rushed to the window and opened it. "Terra!"

"Hey," Terra greeted from the thick tree branch. "You look like you're going to a party."

"Yeah…my Daddy's party," Aqua replied, "Are you coming in?"

Terra searched his jacket. "Can't. My friends are waiting for me across the street."

"Oh…"

She felt Terra ruffling her hair lightly, causing Aqua to fix her headband while looking at his smile. "Come on, Aqua. We'll hang out tomorrow. Here."

Aqua stared at the small box in Terra's hands before taking it. Terra encouraged her to open it and Aqua started peeling away the wrapping paper. Her eyes widened in awe; slowly pulling out a blue star-shaped trinket. "It's so pretty."

"Isn't it?" Terra puffed out his chest in accomplishment. _"I _picked it out by myself! It's called a Wayfinder. They're lucky charms that keep you connected with your friends." Terra dug through his pockets and produced a similar star, only orange in color. "See? I have one too! That means you and I are connected now, okay?"

"Thank you, Terra!" Aqua smiled widely, but realized something important and panicked, "Oh, but I didn't get _you _a present…"

Terra shook his head. "As long as you're happy, _I'm _happy." He gestured his head towards the street. "Anyways, I better get going. I hope your party is 'fun.'"

Aqua giggled. "Me too… Bye, Terra."

"Bye… Oh, wait!" Terra suddenly wore a super serious expression as he took out a leafy ornament from his pant pocket. "One of my friends said this thing was important and _you _would know what to do with it." Terra raised the plant over his head. "He said to hold it like this and something would happen."

_Isn't that? _Aqua blushed. Terra…he didn't know what _mistletoe _was? Silly boy!

…Then again…

"So?" Terra continued looking at the mistletoe. "Do you know what it does—?" He was quickly silenced when Aqua leaned forward and placed a kiss on Terra's…cheek. Pulling away, Aqua saw Terra's flustered face and she was certain to be blushing as well. "W-W-What?"

Aqua smiled timidly. "Merry Christmas, Terra…"

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – **057** – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	58. Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Inspiration came from "Is This Love?" by Whitesnake. :P I like some of this chapter and then I hate some of it too. xD It got my point across, but I think I could've done better. -sigh- Oh! And nothing happened you pervs. ;P LOL Don't really have much else to say because I'm already tired. Darn sleep hours. D:

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R! :)

* * *

><p><strong>:: Love ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>The whirring sound of the clothes dryer was all that filled in the silence. Terra leaned against the wall of his living room whereas Aqua occupied the couch, dressed in one of Terra's shirts and a pair of his sweatpants after borrowing his bathroom for a shower. It was still raining outside, so Terra had persuaded the blue haired girl to stop by his place to dry off; especially after their little 'escapade' where he—<p>

_Don't _think _about it, _Terra frowned and rested the back of his head against the wall. He was so _stupid. _He kissed Aqua. _Again! _That was the _second _time he kissed her without consent! Well…she _did _reciprocate the second kiss, but _still! _Terra ran a hand through his hair and sighed; noticing Aqua tiptoeing her way to him.

"…Terra…" Aqua kept her gaze on her barefooted feet. "Um…"

"Your clothes should be done in a few minutes," he cut in, dodging the impeding confrontation.

Aqua merely nodded and they stood in silence once again. After a moment, however, Aqua sat down beside Terra against the wall. Her sleeved shoulder brushed against his bare shoulder and it unintentionally sent a surge of electricity throughout his body. Dammit. Why was he wearing a _sleeveless _shirt again? Oh yeah…because it was the first thing he found in his laundry basket.

_Bad move, Terra._ _Bad move._

"…Did you mean what you said?" Aqua whispered, hugging her knees tightly. "Do you…love me?"

Looking anywhere but _her, _Terra solemnly answered, "I… Yeah, I do."

"For how long?"

"…Since we were kids."

Aqua blushed, not expected that. "Oh…"

Another pause of silence passed the time. Terra's heart started to race with every minute and he honestly thought he changed everything between them for the worst. Terra…he wasn't sure what to do or how to make things go back the way they were without hurting. In fact, it was _impossible_ to undo what was done.

"…I like you too, Terra." He blinked, immediately looking at Aqua. She kept her flustered expression on her knees. "I liked you for a long time too…but I only realized a few weeks ago that I…love you. I mean, _really _love you…"

Did he hear her right? Aqua…she loved him _back? _Then his feelings and her feelings…they were _mutual?_

Moving away from the wall so he was crouching in front of Aqua, Terra stared into her pools of endless blue. She gazed back nervously, but her eyes…there was a sense of _need _in them. Very slowly, Terra leaned forward – his forearm resting against the wall – before his lips met hers. It was a chaste kiss, but it meant so much more for them.

The brunet pulled away – his face still close – as they bore into each other's eyes again. Terra smiled a little and Aqua returned the gesture with a blush. Suddenly, the clothes dryer beeped loudly; signaling that it was finished.

"The dryer…" Aqua softly spoke, her eyes half-lidded.

"…Later," he whispered before diving for Aqua again.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – <strong>058<strong>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	59. Hate

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **With love comes hate. A total one-eighty to what I wrote in the previous chapter. But hey, can you blame me? This has Xemnas in it. :P LOL Xemnas… What am I to do with you? XD In any case, for clarification sake, Aqua and Xemnas are at a restaurant. I would think it's one of those chic restaurants that are still kinda casual. ;) Also, we kinda get insight to why Xemnas is…the way he is. Maybe? O-O;

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R! :)

PS: I started a new poll regarding how to update one of my other three KH challenges. Be sure to vote so I have an idea! Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Hate ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>This wasn't right. What was she <em>doing<em> here? And with _him!_

Aqua kept her eyes on her still full plate. She hadn't ordered anything, but Xemnas was being a 'gentleman' about 'young ladies needing to eat.' Like she would indulge him…

"Your food is getting cold, Aqua," Xemnas calmly hinted, drinking his glass of wine.

"…I'm not hungry," Aqua venomously commented.

Xemnas wasn't put off by her stubbornness. "Hmm…that won't do. As my fiancé—"

"You and my Father agreed to a marriage deal; I _didn't."_ She narrowed her eyes, opening and closing a fist on her lap. Aqua exacted out her frustrations, "I already did what you wanted! I'm not seeing Terra anymore; I cut off all ties with him… It's been a month now. Why are you still bothering me? Fiancé? Yeah right."

She wasn't surprised that Xemnas remained stoic. He smirked vainly, swishing his glass of wine. "Bother you? I'm afraid you have everything wrong, Aqua. Yes, I've wanted Terra's unhappiness… but I intended to make you mine from the start. I just never realized my brother got to you first."

_W…What?_ Aqua furrowed her eyebrows and her heart started thumping loudly against her ribcage. Xemnas…did he have feelings for her? No! That was a lie! His _feelings_ were non-existent. There was a catch to everything he did; she knew that now. Frowning, Aqua shook her head, dismissing, "I want nothing to do with you. Ever."

For once, Xemnas's silence was _killing_ her. He locked his fingers together on top of the table and simply stared at her. Xemnas wasn't looking _at_ her anymore; he was looking _past_ her.

"…You're just like your mother."

Aqua gaped in astonishment. "My…Mother?" How did Xemnas know _anything_ about her mother? She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and asked suspiciously, "You…knew my Mother? How?"

"Who doesn't know her?" Xemnas chuckled, drumming his fingers on the table. He continued, strangely passionate, "She was a talented pianist and a beautiful woman. Seamless, graceful…enchanting; everything a man could ever want." Xemnas… _This _Xemnas was _off_ to say the least. The way he talked about Aqua's mother…how was she to interpret it? To Aqua, she thought Xemnas was…_obsessed _with her mother. She remained silent, but that gave Xemnas leverage to continue, "Your Mother was nothing short of a goddess, Aqua. But then she died…before I could _claim _her."

"_Claim_ her?" Aqua felt the blood boiling through her veins. She tightened her fist on top of the table. "My Mother is _not _an object!"

"And yet she was as beautiful as a glass figurine." Xemnas smirked. He placed his hand over Aqua's and whispered, "Just as you are… Exactly like your mother—"

"Don't _touch _me!" Aqua pulled her hand away and hastily stood up. Disgusted, she stated, "I _hate _you!"

Xemnas laughed darkly. "That doesn't deter the fact that the marriage deal is in progress." The silver haired man took a sip of his wine; arrogantly countering, "I'll crush that spirit of yours eventually."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – <strong>059<strong> – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	60. Tainted

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **6/10 of the challenge complete and it's Sunday! What a perfect way to end my weekend story-wise. :3 I will try to do a daily update, but that can't be guaranteed Mondays to Wednesdays. Thursdays to Sundays, however, I will absolutely do!  
>I didn't know how I wanted to execute this chapter. Funny? Tragic? Misleading? Decided to go with something solemn as a forshadowing method for the next arc (even though a lot of you already know what happens). :P This is for the sake of putting the story in order. LOL<p>

Now then, my favorite part, thank you guys so so much for reading, alerting, favoriting, and reviewing! I know school's in session now, but for taking the time to read and review really means a lot to me. :) Also, because I forgot to say it a few chapters back, thank you so much for helping this story achieve more than +400 reviews! ^^ I didn't think this would get that much reception so that's awesome!  
>Thank you to <em>Terra ForceXIII, Bond of Flame08, beckster411, KHLegacy, KAISRE, Sakura088, TalkativeWriter4, Rapis-Razuri, Mirae-no-sekai, Fille des Reves, Swandie, resistance123, Cloud Sareneth, Karura Hime, xxHPxxGWxx, <em>and_ RoseOfADifferentColor _for reviewing the last ten chapters! You guys already know you're on my awesome list right? LOL ;)

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Tainted ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Everything was engulfed in darkness. Nothing and no one was in sight no matter how hard he looked and Terra's breathing slowly escalated. He <em>hated <em>being in the dark.

Suddenly, the darkness began to swallow him whole. Tendrils of shadows crawled up his legs and no matter how much he swatted them away, more continued to grab him. He was panicking now. He didn't want to disappear!

This lonely feeling… He knew it well. It was something he felt as a child. Haunted memories he wanted to forget, but there inlay the absolute truth:

Terra was _alone._

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

His eyes shot open in shock and he was shallowly breathing. Terra's next instinctive step was to sit up, but a gentle hand was placed over his forehead before he could even move. Blinking and snapping out of his panicked state, Terra slowly realized whose face was hovering over his in concern. He whispered, knowing his voice was shaken, "A-Aqua?"

"Shh…" Her soothing voice was a godsend and his frantic heartbeat began to decelerate. Aqua brushed back stray locks of his brown hair as another calming measure. "You're okay. You just had a nightmare."

_Nightmare, huh? That explains it, _Terra sighed, closing his eyes and simply focusing on Aqua's touch. Revealing his blue orbs again, Terra asked, his voice returning, "Where are we?"

Aqua smiled a little. "We're just hanging out at the park; close to the old hiding spot actually. You fell asleep, remember?"

"…I did?"

"Yes." Aqua giggled. She looked up at the leaves of the tree swaying in the breeze. "I was reading my book when you decided you wanted to take a snooze on my lap."

"…Oh." Terra turned a bright shade of red. If he had his head resting on Aqua's lap…why did he have a _nightmare?_ He was supposed to have _good _dreams wasn't he?

Aqua broke his train of thought once more, "Terra, are you okay? You were really shaken."

"I'm okay," he lied. Sitting up, Terra ran a hand through his hair and avoided eye contact with Aqua. "I just didn't sleep enough last night."

He heard her sigh, but Aqua kept quiet. Curious, the brunet cautiously turned his head before he was facing her. Right away, he noticed Aqua's face and she quickly pecked his lips. He flinched, Aqua giggling a little before reassuring, "Terra, you know I'll be there to help you out right? With whatever it is that's bothering you?"

Terra smirked, taking one of Aqua's hands and squeezing it. "I know…"

Aqua – thankfully – let the situation go after returning the squeeze and began talking about something Ventus had told her; something funny. Terra merely listened, knowing Aqua was trying to get his mind off of his nightmare and he was grateful for her attempts. He _wanted _to share parts of his life with her, but he was tainted. Aqua…she shouldn't have to deal with his problems from his past.

Not now. Not ever.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – <strong>060<strong> – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	61. Winter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Finally an update! It's been a while. :D LOL So I realized that I might _not _have time at all to update Mondays through Wednesdays because I'm always studying. -_- Thursdays and Fridays are my short days, so for sure I'll update then (unless I get bombed with midterms D: DO NOT WANT). However, I will still review stories that I'm reading if I ever get free time Mondays through Wednesdays! :)  
>Anyways! I think it's appropriate for Aqua to like snow. Since there's no water element in BbS, blizzard (and snow) is practically the closest thing. XD LOL Also, Terra's grudge against ice will be explained in a future theme and for clarification's sake: yes, I made Demyx and Larxene stepsiblings here (Larxene's older of the two). :3 Why? Just because I liked the idea. XP Haha!<p>

Thanks for reading, reviewing, and your patience guys! Please enjoy and R&R!

PS: Thank you guys for voting on my poll! Results on Friday. ;P Also, if people are interested, a fellow fanfic author I know made an iPod app (called **Pocket Fiction**) that's compatible with FF Net. It has features that FF Net doesn't have which I think might be useful if you're on the move. ;) Go try it out! It's in the App Store for **free** and it's awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Winter ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Aqua woke up one morning completely ecstatic. Why? Because there was snow outside; and when there was snow, that meant one thing: winter! Aqua spun in a circle with her arms spread out. She sighed happily and gazed at the snow-covered city square. "Everything here still looks amazing covered in snow!"<p>

"How can you be so _enthusiastic?"_ Terra asked as his boots crunched the snow beneath him. The blue haired girl turned around to see her boyfriend catching up to her; his hands and face buried within his jacket and scarf respectively. A sneeze escaped him before he complained, "It's cold outside, you have to wear _two _jackets…it sucks."

Aqua smiled a little and met him halfway. "Snow isn't that bad."

"…Ven and Roxas make it a living hell."

Before she could question him, they both heard Demyx calling, "Hey!" He, Axel, and the twins approached them as the redhead yawned loudly. Demyx grinned. "So! Plan for today is to visit the lake house. Sora and the others are already on their way."

"Do we _have _to go?" Terra whined, obviously put off.

Aqua blinked. "Lake house?"

"My family's lake house." Demyx smiled before correcting himself, "…Well not _my _side of the family, but Larxene's side. She said as long as we don't destroy anything, we could use it!"

"Wait, Larxene's not going?" Axel huffed, "I went through all that trouble of getting up today!"

Terra rolled his eyes. "Well _maybe_ if you weren't thinking of trying to drown her in the lake like last time…"

Axel smirked. "She knew I wouldn't do it for real. It was a joke!"

Aqua quickly interrupted, her eyes twinkling happily. "Wait, a _lake?"_

Realizing what Aqua was thinking, Terra slapped his forehead and Demyx answered, "Yeah! It's _really _nice during the summer time, but in the winter, you can go ice skating!"

Aqua's eyes sparkled even more and she glanced up at Terra expectantly. He flinched before readily frowning at her. "No."

"Please? Just once," Aqua begged, tugging on the front of his jacket.

He looked _away _from her attempt at puppy dog eyes, firmly stating, "There is no way you are getting me on that ice, Aqua."

She pouted. "Why do you have to be such a baby?"

"Why do you have to be such a _girl?"_ Terra retorted only for Aqua to slap his arm. "Oi!"

"Grow up, Terra!"

"Don't be so _violent!"_

Ventus threw his hands in the air. "They bicker so much like a _married _couple."

Almost immediately, Terra and Aqua simultaneously shouted, "We are _not!"_

Roxas laughed. "Wow. They even answer at the same time."

"Damn." Axel joked as Demyx snickered. _"I _wasn't invited to the wedding."

Even as Terra started snapping at his friends (most likely to defend his pride), Aqua blinked before showing a small smile. Her winters were always something to look forward to, but Aqua believed _this_ winter would be her best. Spending it with Terra and the others… What more could she want?

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – <strong>061<strong> – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	62. Protection

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **ZOMG I just saw Riku gameplay for KH3D and I am so excited for the game's release! I don't care if people see it as a filler until KH3. It's Kingdom Hearts guyz! With new worlds! Be patient and enjoy what we get! :3 Still getting used to Sora and Riku's new looks, but eh, I'll probably get used to it sooner or later… -misses Riku's long hair- ;-;  
>*START SPOILERS*<em> <em>Neku Sakuraba from The World Ends With You is a cameo character! Give me Sho Minamimoto, SE! <em>_*END SPOILERS*

…Ahem! Anyways, now that I got _that _out of my system! xD Another kid!version chapter. :3 I like this chapter just because Terra is acting like a big brother/soon-to-be-boyfriend-in-the-future-lol. I love it so much when Terra's a compassionate teddy bear. 8D -heart- Oh, and foreshadowing at the end of the chapter which you might already be linking to a previous (in numeral order) chapter. ;D

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Also like to note a thank you to people who catch my spelling mistakes! I forgot to thank _hiya _for catching one in "060: Tainted" because he/she is an anonymous reviewer. OTL Thank you, _hiya! _And thank you, _Elleonyx13 _(I wish I could extend this over 100 chapters, but that breaks the challenge. D: Who knows though! I might write another TerQua challenge because it's my OTP. XD) for the lovely review!

Wow… Okay, enough rambling! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Protection ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Terra pulled the blanket over Aqua's shivering figure before placing a hand on her crown when her face contorted into an agonizing expression. With just his touch, Aqua's pained look slowly melted away. She's been through so much in one week; so much stress.<p>

Sitting on the edge of her bed and alertly keeping an eye on Aqua, Terra thought about what he was going to do – what _she _was going to do. It wasn't easy losing someone you love; Terra could relate to Aqua more than anyone right now. He didn't know Aqua's mother personally, but Aqua's eyes would twinkle when she talked about her. Aqua loved her mother; it was understandable. Terra loved _his _mother too… She was his _best friend _before she passed away.

"Mmm…" Aqua murmured in her sleep. Terra smiled a little and lightly stroked Aqua's hair in a soothing manner. He wanted to stay with her…but he wasn't exactly 'welcome' in Aqua's home. If he was caught in her room, he'd only put more stress on Aqua than she would need. Pulling his hand away, Terra barely leaned off the bed when a small hand tightly gripped his shirt. "Terra…?"

Swerving his head, the brunet could see Aqua slowly getting up; puffy eyes carefully watching him in worry. He gave her a supportive smile, explaining, "Aqua, you should get some rest. I have to go—"

"No, don't!" Aqua pleaded and practically threw herself at Terra. He could feel her shaking as she whispered, "I don't wanna be alone… Stay with me, please?"

Three of his five senses immediately knew of her distress and the brunet wrapped his arms around Aqua. Sighing in defeat, Terra nudged gently, "Alright, fine. But only until you sleep okay?"

She nodded against him before slipping under the covers again. With another pleading look from Aqua, Terra rolled his eyes. She was being so girly right now. Oh well…she was obligated to be. Taking off his shoes, the brunet crawled on the bed beside Aqua on top of the covers. The blue haired girl buried the lower half of her face in the blanket as she turned to peek at Terra. The boy merely gazed back and he couldn't help but smile. She was kinda cute when she looked at him with those big blue eyes.

…Oh wait.

"Terra?"

"Hmm?" He hummed, not trusting his voice.

Aqua paused for a moment before a faint upturn of her lips appeared. "Thank you."

Terra blinked before unconsciously pulling Aqua closer to him. Aqua comfortably nuzzled the top of her head under Terra's chin as he urged her, "Sleep now, okay?"

She obeyed his instruction and soon after, Aqua fell asleep once again. Terra continued to hold Aqua close before he finally looked down at her sleeping form. Aqua…she was full of life, but to see her fragility… Terra wanted to protect her; and he vowed he would.

He was going to be her shield even if it cost him his life.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – **062** – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	63. Promise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **I am still riding on that KH3D high! I just saw the TGS KH3D trailer (although it was in low quality) and I squealed! :DDDDD All I can ask is _when _SE? Give me KH3D now please~! *_* …APPRENTICE!XEHANORT SUMMONED HIS KEYBLADE! /end  
>LOL Oh, and another off-topic thing, you guys should totally watch this YT video: watch?v=cu_JzszPfa8&feature=related  
>Well…it's kinda long so just watch the first two and a half minutes and maybe the ending, but it's epic dubbing that I wish this was real. D: I wish I had KH2FM… No fair! -sigh- God, I love this series. :3<p>

Now then, I'm really sorry I'm only posting now. I had to play 'mom' today at home so I didn't get a lot of time on the computer. :P I realized I haven't made some of the past themes about music anymore…I needz to change that! Again! XD Yup, so this is just before another gig at Kingdom Hearts. Nuff said. ;) Also, I've noticed I've been giving side characters (specifically Axel) really witty remarks. I guess I'm better with side characters than the ones I'm really supposed to be focusing on? XD LOL

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Promise ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"No!" Kairi complained when she, Aqua, and Riku were asked to leave the back of the stage when the show was about to start. She pointed to the blond twins and accused, <em>"They <em>shouldn't be back here either then!"

Roxas smirked. "Ventus and I are roadies, Kairi."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "And I'm the drummer's _little sister." _She shouted over to Sora who was in the process of doing a mic test. "Sora, do something!"

Sora looked around in uncertainty before shrugging at her. "Sorry, Kairi."

Aqua, Ventus, and Riku laughed out loud as Kairi looked dumbstruck. Shaking his head, Riku gestured. "C'mon, Kairi. Maybe next time."

"It's always 'next time…'" Kairi pouted.

"Don't worry." Xion snickered, hauling her bass towards the stage. "I'll make sure Axel doesn't throw my brother in the crowd of fangirls."

"…That isn't why I want to stay backstage, but I love you, Xion!"

Ventus waved with a smile. "See you guys after the show!"

"Later," Riku replied. Kairi and Aqua began following after Riku as everyone started putting on the final touches to the stage when Aqua felt her hand being grabbed at.

Stopping and turning around, Aqua smiled. "Terra."

"Hi." He smirked. Looking over Aqua's shoulder, the brunet asked, "Can I have a moment with her?"

Riku shrugged whereas Kairi teased in a singsong voice, "Be careful, Aqua…Terra _bites."_

Aqua covered her mouth to stop from laughing out loud as Terra rolled his eyes. "Get out of here, Kairi."

The redhead stuck out her tongue before skipping beside Riku as they exited through the backstage door. Aqua let her giggles die down before glancing at her boyfriend with curious eyes. The brunet paused momentarily before leaning down for a quick kiss.

Smiling, against the kiss, Aqua asked, "Is this why you stopped me…?"

"No. I wanted to spend time with you too before I went onstage." Terra chuckled, circling his arms around Aqua's waist and locking his fingers together. Resting his forehead on hers, Terra whispered, "You're my good luck charm, you know?"

"You're so silly," Aqua replied with a smile. "You'll do fine, Terra. Just promise me you'll do your best tonight."

Terra laughed. "Alright, I promise—"

"Ugh. Could you two _be _any more lovey-dovey on _my _stage?" Axel joked in mild disgust as he walked beside Demyx towards the stage. He looked at the blond. "Seriously, I don't know what's worse: when they were dancing around each other or their PDAs."

Demyx laughed, rhythm guitar in tow. "I think a public announcement about Terra's dating status is in order."

"…High five, Demyx!"

"You guys…" Terra glared as Aqua looked down with a blush. Axel and Demyx snickered before giving some 'alone time' to the couple. Terra apologized, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Aqua smiled. "I'm getting used to it."

Terra nodded before sighing. "Anyways, I better go."

"Have fun," Aqua wished.

Just as they were about to share another kiss, Axel shouted, "We are _totally _doing it, Terra!"

"Axel!"

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – <strong>063<strong> – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	64. Lies II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **This chapter was pretty easy to write…I wonder why? O_o Either way, I feel like I could expand this a little more, so I might add it to the collection thing. LOL x3 And just as I finished writing this, I forgot to add something, but now I can't find a way to fit it anywhere. OTL Fail. Ahahaha…don't hate me. ;-;  
>Oh yeah, if anyone's looking for my other two challenges, I'll be updating those later cause I still need to finish them. O_o My time management isn't all that great this week. LOL<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Lies II ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>He was a little bit nervous about seeing Aqua. Terra hadn't exactly explained himself properly as to where he got his injuries from to Aqua. Then again, he hadn't spoken to her since because she was ignoring his calls and Aqua was hardly home anymore when Terra went to visit her. This time, however, he <em>had <em>gotten through to Aqua!

Searching the café, Terra spotted Aqua seated at the far table – her back facing him – and he couldn't help but smile. Casually but quickly walking, Terra touched Aqua's shoulder and she visibly flinched. It confused Terra, but he ignored it for a moment to greet her, "Hey."

"Hi…Terra," Aqua quietly replied.

_O…kay, _Terra took the seat across Aqua and watched her carefully. She was acting…strange. Wanting to cheer her up, Terra took Aqua's hands in his and gave them a faint squeeze. "Listen…I wanted to apologize for what happened a few nights ago."

Aqua quickly looked down. Maybe _that's_ why she seemed so sad? She held his hands so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. "That won't happen again…right?"

"It won't," Terra reassured. He tilted Aqua's chin so she was looking at him. "I promise, Aqua. You won't see that again."

Searching his eyes, Aqua smiled sadly. "Yeah…I know." Suddenly, she was pulling her hands away and looking out the window with a solemn look.

"…Aqua, what's—"

"Terra, let's break up."

His heart stopped. What did she just _say? _Shaking his head a little, Terra asked in confusion. "I'm sorry… What?"

The blue haired female glanced back at him, her face unreadable. She explained, "Since that night, I realized something about me. Whenever I was with you…it was all so I could escape the pressures of my home life. You were just a…'release.' I was practically _using _you."

"What are you talking about?" Terra questioned in disbelief, "Aqua." Terra reached out for her, but she recoiled away from him. His mouth was hanging open and Aqua's reactions were breaking his heart. "Are you…serious?"

Not even sparring him a glance, she complied, "Terra…I'm not a kid anymore. We're growing up and I need…security. We're over."

Tightening a fist, Terra violently stood up from his seat. The other patrons were suddenly looking at them, but Terra could care less. The brunet glared at Aqua and yet he was hoping that maybe she was just…_lying._

"…You and I have come so far… Why now?"

"Because I don't need a dreamer," Aqua answered bitterly, frowning at him. "I was concocting a fantasy with you, but we _both _need to come to terms with reality."

Scoffing, Terra pulled out his Wayfinder and slammed it on the table in front of her. He attempted, "When I'm with you, I was _never _dreaming. You _were _my reality, Aqua."

"…Goodbye, Terra." Aqua finalized evenly after a pause. He shot her one last look before storming out of the café. Once he left, Aqua reached for Terra's Wayfinder and stared down at it…small tears of regret hitting the star.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – <strong>064<strong> – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	65. Friend

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **I'm gone for three days (or more…I can't remember) and there's a whole bunch of awesome stories out there? I _wish _I had free-time again! Damn you studies! LOL D: Oh well. I get to update today! Yay! -heart- I miss doing it so much; it's weird not to. ;3; And for those with stories you know I'm reading, I'm going to try and squeeze in reviews on Friday because work right now is being demanding for a Thursday. ~_~ So please don't think I abandoned you; I'm just really busy on weekdays, but hey, that's life right? xD Being in uni sucks! LOL  
>Anyways! This is a change in pace from the last theme (since I left you guys on a <em>very <em>sad note apparently - sorry!), so something happy! Aqua's third run-in with the brunet kid who kepts popping out. :D -shot- HAHA! Does anyone get that feeling that if Terra and Aqua were kids, Terra would be the shorter of the two? I mean, when I write him in _this _story, I consider Terra to be about an inch taller than Aqua when they're kids, but I just think overall it would be funny if Terra was a shorty. I love the irony because he _is_ really tall present-day speaking. LOL Look up a Lingering Sentiment battle and pause at the beginning of the after-battle scene. Sora's so short compared to LS. xDDDD Here's a link to one: watch?v=4weA9Ldjs14&t=9m5s  
>So funny. ROFL<p>

Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing and for being so patient! :) I know it's crazy, but I'm thinking of putting another challenge up… FUUU! Ahem…please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Friend ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Peeking inside the room, Aqua was sure no one was around. However – being the extremely cautious person that she was – Aqua simply poked her head inside the room to get a more thorough examination. Smiling because she only saw the piano, the blue haired girl tiptoed inside with her violin case in hand. She wanted to practice some more with her violin. Her instructor wasn't very happy with her presentation in class at all… Aqua was a little hurt by the instructor's words, but that just meant Aqua needed to get better…right? Sighing, Aqua rounded the large piano with the intention to rest her violin case on the bench when she was met with the eyes of a person.<p>

She and the unsuspecting stranger wailed in unison, "WAH!"

Her violin case hit the ground and the piano keys were pressed down in an ear-wrenching fashion. Aqua was _pretty _sure something else hit the ground because she heard a voice groan afterwards. She took two steps back – holding her hands to her heart – and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry! I didn't think anyone else was here! I-I didn't see you!"

"…Didn't see me?" That voice…it was _kinda _familiar. Where had she heard that voice before? Suddenly, the voice's owner sat up from the floor and rubbed his head. Aqua's eyes widened as she stared at the pouting brunet. "Are you calling me _short?_ I'll have you know, I'm going to be taller than you soon enough because I'm a boy!"

She…honestly didn't know what to say. This was the _third _time Aqua's seen this boy, Terra, in less than a month! Who exactly was he?

"Hey! Are you listening?" Aqua blinked and noticed Terra picking up her violin case. He sat down on the piano bench while handing her the instrument. "Nevermind…"

"Ah! S-Sorry…" She awkwardly took back her case and hugged it to her chest. Aqua couldn't help but fidget in her place before Terra patted the spot beside him on the bench. She remained stationary.

Terra rolled his eyes. "Sit down."

Doing as she was told, she gently placed her case on the ground before sitting. Aqua was…at a loss. What do you do in situations like this?

"You're so tense," Terra joked and placed his left hand on the keys before playing a simple scale. Aqua curiously watched and Terra laughed. "You play too."

Humming, Aqua rested her right-hand fingers on the keys and copied Terra's scale in a different octave. This little activity was…pretty fun. She smiled a little and Terra started laughing again. Blinking, she asked, "What is it?"

"You finally smiled!" Terra grinned, causing Aqua to fluster. "I thought you never would!"

"Why's that?"

"I want to be friends with you," Terra admitted sheepishly, "That is…if you want…"

_Friends… _Aqua quickly warmed up to the idea and nodded with a bright smile. "Sure… It's nice to meet you, Terra."

"Ditto, Aqua!" the brunet exclaimed.

She giggled before humming. "By the way…_how_ did you know my name?"

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – **065** – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~  
><strong>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	66. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Cake! I could use some right about now… LOL! I digress, I think I like it better when Aqua can't cook…whereas Terra would be awesome at it! Don't ask me why. I like role reversals. xD In most fics I read, Aqua's usually the better cook. She can't be good at everything. :3 Besides, I think I have a valid point here…Aqua was raised in a mansion! xD  
>Anyways, I hope you like! I could've expanded on this, but I think it's pretty good. :3<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: First Kiss ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Everything was a mess. She was a mess; he was a mess…but when they were together, Terra and Aqua created an even <em>bigger<em> mess.

"Aqua, you can't. You really…can't."

"I did well!"

Terra rolled his eyes while looking around his small kitchen. It was…a disaster. Cupboards were open, egg shells and other baking ingredients decorated his table, and his countertop was covered in _flour. _When Aqua had told him she was baking a cake, she 'forgot' to inform him that she was baking said cake in _his _kitchen.

…Who the _hell _lent her the baking utensils (and ingredients) anyways?

Aqua was bending down slightly to check her 'masterpiece' baking inside the oven. With a smile, she giggled. "I can't wait until it's done! …I wonder why it's bubbling…"

Terra slapped his face. No matter how good Aqua was in ballet or music…she couldn't cook. She was fine in everything else, but Terra was well aware Aqua was raised in an environment where it wasn't _necessary _for her to cook. "Tell me again?" Terra pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why the sudden urge to bake a cake?"

"For…someone," Aqua mumbled before clearing her throat. "Things didn't go awry."

The brunet deadpanned, "The electric mixer was controlling _you _and cake mix ended up on my music sheets."

"…It wasn't _that_ bad—"

"You dumped flour on my _head."_

Suddenly, Aqua was laughing…and Terra wasn't joining her. Grabbing a clean dishcloth, the blue haired female walked up to him and threw the rag over his head; excess flour powdering from his brown spikes. She smiled while gently wiping his face. "Okay, fine. You got me there—"

He froze.

"—Still…it was an accident," Aqua continued.

As she rubbed the cloth on his head – having to stand on her toes to properly reach him – Terra was dying from inside. Aqua was _too _close that he could practically smell the vanilla radiating off her skin and her face… Was Aqua that oblivious in realizing her face was only centimeters from his? The brunet bit down on his bottom lip. Stupid hormones. He decided to place his focus downwards, but that was the wrong choice since Aqua's _chest _was all he could see.

…_Fricken hell!_

"When I think about it, you look really different with snowy hair," Aqua mused, continuing to dust off the flour in Terra's hair. "It's exotic, but platinum hair doesn't suit you—"

Only two things processed in Terra's mind at that moment: Firstly, Aqua was abruptly cut off. Secondly, he knew why she stopped speaking… It was because he was _kissing _her! Aqua's lips felt and tasted _amazing,_ but he was pushing his luck! The ding of the oven snapped Terra out of his actions and he quickly pulled back.

Terra embarrassingly stepped away. "T-That…uh…"

Aqua simply remained quiet, red as a tomato. Awkward silence befell them and Terra started panicking. After all these years, he _finally_ gave his first kiss to the only girl he's ever liked…

Now what?

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – <strong>066<strong> – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	67. Crazy About You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Off-topic, but I'm so happy! :D Me and my siblings went to watch The Lion King 3D…and it was _awesome. _It feels so nostalgic watching one of Disney's classics back on the big screen and in HD. Ah~ memories! -heart- Funny thing is, a lot of people my age turned out so that was awesome too! 90's kids FTW! :D Also watched the released trailers for Final Fantasy XIII-2 and KH3D…I can't wait to play these games, but they will inevitably hinder my studies! xD ROFL

Now then, ON-TOPIC…I went for the literal "crazy" instead of doing something fluffy. I realize how many FML moments I give Aqua. ._. Oh well…she'll have Terra in the end…eventually. '3' Trying to squeeze in what I wanted was a little difficult this theme, but hopefully it still gets the message across. And yes, I do find an insane Xemnas super-creepy, but very effective. :3 Oh, and I was very happy that a few people caught that "white hair" thing last theme. ;D That was totally intentional. LOL

Thanks for reading and reviewing (for real guys)! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Crazy About You ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"S-Someone help! The Chairman of P-Prism Rain Financial…!" A woman cried out in hysteria as she stumbled into the ballroom.<p>

_Father?_ At the mentioned of her father's title, Aqua's heartbeat began to accelerate and she unconsciously started creeping back into the ballroom. What happened to her father? Is he…hurt? So many thoughts entered her mind and her pace turned into an all-out run.

"Aqua!" Terra shouted as she disappeared from the ballroom.

Finding a horde of people crowding around one room, the blue haired female squeezed herself between the masses to see what happened. Unfortunately, when she reached the interior, Aqua was met with a horrible sight. Her father was sprawled on the ground, blood spilling from his abdomen. Her father was…so pale…

Her breathing turned into pants. "Father…!" She attempted to reach her father's side, but Saïx was there to stop her from getting closer. "FATHER!"

"Aqua…" Saïx whispered; a vain attempt to calm his younger cousin. Terra finally reached them and the spectacle was shocking for him as well.

Aqua continued to breakdown. Just seeing her father lying in his own blood was horrible; she never wished that sort of thing on him. Even if they were at odds about many things, that man was still family…

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Hours have passed since the incident at the charity event and the waiting at the hospital was dreadful. Feeling something wrap around her, Aqua glanced over to see Terra smiling supportively. He hugged her with one arm as they sat in the waiting room. "You're shaking."

Aqua hid her face against Terra's chest and soon whispered, "Xemnas…was with Father last…" The brunet remained silent and Aqua pulled away. Her frustrations increased at the thought of Terra's half-brother. "How could he do that? And _why? _Xemnas is…He's…!"

"—Holding an illusionary vendetta against your father," Saïx piped up as he walked towards them.

Aqua immediately stood up, concerned, "Is Father…?"

Saïx looked down. "He's in critical condition, but he may pull through."

"What did you mean Xemnas has a 'vendetta?'" Terra questioned behind Aqua.

Saïx took pause before answering, "Aqua, you know he fancies your mother yes?" When she nodded, he continued, "Xemnas hates your father for 'taking her away.' He may have been younger than her, but Xemnas was very much obsessed. Tonight, Xemnas felt your father was doing it again so he attempted to kill him."

"Why?" Aqua furrowed her eyebrows. "Father _wanted _me to marry Xemnas didn't he?"

"Yes and no." Saïx's steady glance rested on Aqua's astonished one. "Yes because it provided opportunities for the company…and no because he was well-aware you weren't smiling anymore."

"W…What?"

"You were the last thing that connects him to your mother. Your father wanted to break off your engagement just so he could see you smile again. He loves you, Aqua…he just doesn't know how to show it."

Tears filled her eyes again and the only thing Aqua could do was let them fall.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~  
><strong>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – **067** – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	68. Hero

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Huzzah! I'm almost done catching up with my own reading and reviewing! xD Just a few more stories to go. LOL

Zack makes his epic appearance here! I love him; I love him to _bits. _I know Zack isn't an excessive flirt, but it's fun poking that side of him. xD LOL Since I won't have themes to really explain him, I'll do it here. Zack is Terra's cousin from his mother's side and he was also the one supported Terra's moving out from you-know-where. ;3 Zack is so awesome, he co-signed Terra's apartment. XD That's love! Oh, and yes, I do believe I thought Terra and Zack looked alike because of their hairstyle way before BbS came out. xD LOL Zack changes his hairstyle here to more resemble his post-Crisis Core look. 8D

Thanks for reading and reviewing (and for the 500+ reviews)! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Hero ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Terra watched with a grin as her eyes continued to read in amazement. He played it cool, keeping his excitement contained. "You like it?"<p>

"Like it? I think this is great!" Aqua smiled as she pulled her eyes away from Terra's hard work. She held his music sheets with such respect, Terra added another reason why he loved Aqua's passion for music all around. Giggling, she teased, "So? Am I going to be playing that duet with you any time soon?"

"Of course!" Terra laughed as they made their way to Seventh Heaven. "In fact, we can play it today if you want. Everyone should be at Seventh Heaven right now."

Suddenly, Aqua froze with a timid look. "R-Right now? With everyone?"

Knowing where she was coming from, Terra gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze before opening the door to the bar. "We're all friends here." Once the door was open, they were immediately met with a whole bunch of noise. They made their way down the small hallway before seeing everyone crowding around the bar counter.

"Buddy." Axel was grinning nervously. "I was joking."

"…Touch Tifa again and I'll give you a _new _pair of 'tattoos.'" A blond – with even spikier hair than the twins – glared.

The barmaid sighed. "Cloud…"

Terra heard a very familiar laugh among his band mates' very own. "Can't blame him, Teef. He's your boyfriend."

"…Zack?" A wide grin plastered itself on Terra's face as he walked closer to the crowd. When he saw the spikes of a familiar person, Terra exclaimed, "Hey!"

"Yo!" Zack jumped out of his seat and threw an arm around Terra's shoulder, laughing. "What's up, Terra?"

Terra returned the gesture and asked, "What did you do with your hair?"

Zack modeled himself as a joke. "New style, man. Besides, you and I shared the same one for what? Four years now? Change is good!"

The brunet and a few others laughed at the joke before Terra realized Aqua was simply standing in the back. Noticing how rude he was being, Terra made his way to Aqua and introduced her. "Hey, Zack, I want you to meet someone." Terra smiled. "This is Aqua."

"Aqua, huh?" Zack chuckled as he crossed his arms and smiled at her. "Hi there!"

The blue haired female blushed but politely replied, "Hello."

"Aqua, this is my cousin, Zack," Terra began, "He's a soldier…on vacation?"

"Exactly!" Zack clapped his hands once. "A hero's work is never done, but I could use a break every now and then." Aqua giggled a little and Terra was glad she and his cousin were getting along. Zack was an amazing guy and – more than anything – Terra wanted Aqua to feel comfortable with him. Zack was, after all, Terra's personal hero too—

"Hey, Aqua, are you Terra's girlfriend?"

—Even though Zack had his _finer _points.

Aqua blushed. "N-No…"

"Oh!" Zack grinned, pointing at himself. "Then how about a date?"

_I feel bad for Aerith, _Terra slapped his forehead. "Zack, you're _engaged."_

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – <strong>068<strong> – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	69. Temptation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **So I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote the last part… xD This video on YouTube probably had something to do with it though LOL: /watch?v=-n3IFnjH8AU  
>Yes, I made Terra a pervert near the end. :'D Hahaha!<br>Also, ever since Neku's been announced for an appearance in KH3D, I've been listening to the TWEWY soundtrack on repeat. "Twister" and "Denotation" is beast, but I _love _"Lullaby for You." I like it in both English and Japanese since the meaning is relatively the same, but I like the English one more just because I understand it. XP I think it really fits Terra and Aqua for this specific story (or TerQua in general)… It is now their ballad for everything! :D -shot- LOL If you want to listen to it, here's another YT link (I'm doing this a lot huh?): /watch?v=UGqpMIMt8K4  
>And just a note, I may be updating really late because I have a huge project due before Friday at midnight. Need to point all my focus on that…yay… D: Still! I'm gonna try. :3 And damn you people! Now I have to catch up on my reading again (not that I was ever done last week…)! XDDD<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Temptation ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>The boys (and girls) were shouting with cries of excitement as they took turn playing the video game system. Apparently Kairi had a winning streak… Who knew such a petite girl could kick butt on a fighting game?<p>

"Yes!" Kairi grinned when she earned another victory. "Sora, you're buying me bubble tea tomorrow afterschool!"

"You mean _Riku…_ I'm broke." Sora laughed, together with the twins.

Axel – who was eating pizza with Demyx – spoke through a full mouth, "Careful, Sora. Kairi's a munny glutton."

"Oh shut up!" Kairi protested and the banter continued.

Aqua had to smile. It always made her happy when everyone was getting along. The events with Saïx was pushed aside, but the blue haired female was still curious as to why everyone was so hostile with her older cousin. Aqua meant to ask Terra (since he was semi-neutral to Saïx), but…

She looked at Terra's bedroom door. After everyone settled in his apartment for the hang-out, the brunet simply locked himself in his room; saying he was tired.

Worried, Aqua made her way to the bedroom and knocked on the door. "Terra?"

"It's open," his voice admitted on the other side.

Aqua slowly opened the door, catching Terra looking up at the ceiling. She let out a curt giggle before closing the door behind her. "What are you doing?"

"…Thinking."

"Oh? Is it important?"

Terra shrugged, still on his back. "Maybe? Haven't decided yet."

At his answer, Aqua cautiously asked, "…Is it Saïx?" She received silence as a response. Aqua let out a quiet sigh before she made her way to sit on the edge of the bed. "He…must've said something huh?"

"What makes you say that?" Terra sat up just to watch her.

Aqua played with her fingers. "You guys…don't seem to like him very much."

The brunet ran a hand through his hair. "It's a long story. I don't actually hate him, but Saïx…_changed_ a few years back after he became his family's new business proxy." Terra corrected himself, "I mean _your _family's new proxy."

Her family's proxy, huh?

When Terra wrapped his arms around her middle from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, he reassured, "Don't worry about it. It's in the past."

_Maybe for you…_

"Anyways, you wanted to ask me something about Saturday?"

_Oh yeah! _Aqua glanced at Terra and blushed. "I was wondering if…"

He nodded. "Yes?"

She looked away, unable to keep his gaze. "I…I have a music recital that day and I was wondering if you wanted to…watch."

Terra blinked, scratching the side of his head sheepishly. "Oooh… I thought you meant…"

"Meant what?" Aqua questioned before her eyes widened. Leaning away, she exclaimed, "Oh my god, Terra! Not _that!"_

"What?" The brunet frowned as if his thoughts were justifiable. "I'm a guy and you're a—"

"I dare you to finish that sentence," Aqua warned.

They continued to stare in silence until Terra provoked, "…Unintentional temptress—_Ow!_ I was joking!"

Aqua rolled her eyes, scolding, "You pervert."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – <strong>069<strong> – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	70. Giving In

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **So I realized I had a brain fart when I said I had a project due "before Friday at midnight" cause that totally made sense. I meant to say "before SATURDAY at midnight." ._. I know it doesn't matter now, but I feel so stupid for saying that. LOL But yeah, anyways, that project _did _take up my whole day and I didn't get a chance to update Friday. =/ To make up, I'll try to do an update on Monday evening. :) Considering this and the next (numerical) chapter are pretty melancholy, I want my last update to be happy before I go MIA again. xD  
>This one feels a little rushed since I really did what to add more dialogue. Damn you self-induced word limit! =_=; Still…I wonder what's going on. :D LOL<p>

Holy crap. Thirty more themes to go and this baby's going to have an ending! O_o Can't believe it's already been that long…I love this AU! :) Thanks to everyone who read, subbed, favorited, and reviewed! :D Reviewer mentions include: _Sakura088, Fille des Reves, KHLegacy, Mirae-no-sekai, Elleonyx13, Swandie, Terra ForceXIII, Bond Of Flame08, KAISRE, beckster411, Hiya, TalkativeWriter4, RoseOfADifferentColor, Rapis-Razuri, resistance123, LightBloom, Cloud Sareneth, _and _Karura Hime. _Thanks for the support guys! :)

Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Giving In ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Terra brushed his fingers against the aged piano. Even though it was hardly touched, it was kept in very good condition. Aqua's father…must've really treasured his wife. The brunet pressed down on a few keys, playing a small melody before pausing. Looking up, he realized something was…off.<p>

Aqua disappeared to change into something more comfortable, but that was ten minutes ago. Furrowing his eyebrows, Terra made his way to the entrance hall and shouted up the stairs. It's not like he would be bothering anyone; all the maids had gone home for the night. "Aqua?"

When he got no response, Terra went to look for her. He was slightly lost – seeing how he was _only _ever in Aqua's bedroom when he visited – but Terra eventually found his way around…and he didn't see Aqua once.

"Where—?"

_RING! RING! RING!_

Terra pulled out his phone while searching the hallways. Saïx's voice reported, _"Terra, Aqua's father regained consciousness. He confirmed with the police that Xemnas was the one who attacked him."_

"Obviously. Xemnas jumps the gun on _everything," _Terra joked darkly, his frustrations starting to catch up with him. He growled, "Saïx, Aqua's missing."

"_What?" _the blue haired male hissed and Terra could imagine him glaring. _"What happened?"_

"She went to her room, but I can't find her—" He paused when he realized the porch door was open; the white curtains flying in the breeze. Terra's eyes widened and he rushed outside, searching frantically. Saïx was still on the phone – demanding to know what was going on – but the brunet ignored him for the moment.

The yard was empty…save a white water lily blossom crushed pitifully against the grass and Aqua's Wayfinder. Terra quickly picked up both clues in confusion. What was this _aquatic_ plant doing here? They only grew in one place in the city, but—

_Blood! _Terra's eyes widened when he realized the few petals were carrying spots of dry blood. Quickly standing up from his kneeling position, Terra hurriedly explained, "I think Xemnas was here and he got to Aqua!"

Saïx grumbled, _"Dammit…! I'm coming over—"_

"No time!" Terra began to sprite out of Aqua's residence and down the street. He instructed, not losing his momentum, "You're already in contact with the police so tell them what's going on and where. I'm making my way to Aqua right now!"

"_Terra, don't be stupid! What could you possibly do by yourself against _him?_ Just wait—"_

"Saïx." Terra's voice had lost all trace of emotion, he effectively silenced Saïx. The brunet continued monotonously, "Just do as I say and _tell _the police."

Giving in, Saïx curtly replied, _"…Understood."_ He added as an afterthought, _"I hate to say it, Terra, but…that part of you resembles him."_

"Yeah. Unfortunately." Terra frowned, nearing his destination.

"_Where are you headed?" _Saïx asked.

"Twilight Gardens. The park near the hidden spring," Terra informed.

"_Why there?"_

"Because water lilies grow there. Aqua and I…we turned that place into a 'hiding spot' as kids."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~  
><strong>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~  
><strong>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~  
><strong>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – **070** – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	71. Gone

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **This one turned out a little differently than what I wanted (because – knowing me – I wanted to add a _lot _more dialogue and explanation), but still, it came out pretty well. Just adjusted a few things in my head for this story. :) Oh, and BTW…This is the LAST theme for the last arc in a while. So that means…happy themes! Yay! :D Or at least, happy as they can be since Xemnas won't be making any appearances any time soon. Seriously, he makes things so depressing in this. xD; -shot-  
>So! Just some more insights on why Xemnas is…Xemnas. I dunno. I feel like I have to be equal with every major character in terms of backstory. Or in this case, draw out sympathies even if you still dislike a character. LOL Yes, Xemnas is fairly older than Terra and Aqua, and yes, Saïx was such a loyal puppy before turning cold. ;3; -shot again-<p>

Also, off-topic: I started one of _Wishing-Fire's _shorter challenge to keep me sane. Involves a crack pairing, but I personally love it. 8D Check it out if you want!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :) Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Gone ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>The sound of her music box filled the room as she lied on her bed; rubbing her thumb on the surface of Terra's Wayfinder. Clutching the trinket tightly, Aqua buried her face in the pillow and sighed.<p>

"It isn't very smart to keep things that belong to Terra."

Frowning, Aqua immediately grabbed her pillow and threw it at the intruder. "Leave me _alone, _Saïx."

He effortlessly caught the pillow before walking over to Aqua. Tossing the pillow on the bed, Saïx continued his point while closing Aqua's music box. "Xemnas knows Terra has a star like that. If he sees you with it…I'm not sure what could happen."

"Xemnas is full of it," Aqua scoffed, tightly hugging her pillow. "He's not taking Terra away from me completely."

Her older cousin stared at her before sighing. "That stubbornness…it really _does _belong to him." Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Saïx informed, "Terra and the others were scouted by a talent scout a few days ago. Their music really paid off…"

Aqua slowly curved her lips in a wide grin. The band's dreams were coming true! Terra was going to be…moving forward. Biting her lip, Aqua leaned her forehead against Saïx's back and murmured, "He's doing okay, right?"

"If by 'okay', you mean 'brooding,'" Saïx sarcastically replied, "then Terra is _oozing_ with it."

_Terra… _Aqua mumbled sadly, "I miss him."

"It's because you act like _that_ that Xemnas gets angered," her older cousin warned.

Making a fist, Aqua sharply replied, "And do I care about his opinion? No, I _don't."_ Sitting up, she ranted, "I don't understand how a person like him is capable of such evil things!"

Saïx took a moment to think before sparing Aqua a glance. "He wasn't always like that you know." Aqua blinked. Was Saïx…_defending_ Xemnas? Ignoring her blank stare, Saïx continued, "Before you met Terra, Xemnas was a lot like you: alone, pressured, and above all, in need of compassion. Xemnas received not a one growing up. His father had high expectations and his mother ran off with her lover. To top it off, Xemnas felt inferior once Terra took residence at the manor; what with their father always showering Terra in gifts. The only person who really cared for him was…"

"…Mother," Aqua answered in more of a sentence than a question.

"Yes," Saïx confirmed, "He twisted a gesture of kindness into an obsessive infatuation. He was fifteen, Aqua, when your mother died. At that age…emotions run high and Xemnas's in particular started to deconstruct."

She…had never known that about Xemnas, and yet, Aqua couldn't find it in herself to _forgive _what he had become. Pitiful to his plight, yes, but Xemnas wasn't taking responsibility for his actions. Aqua looked away. "I… He's beyond my help."

"I know," Saïx answered, looking out the window. "He's beyond mine too."

"…Saïx?" Aqua raised, "Were you…friends with Xemnas?"

"…In the past, but what remains of him now is a _shell._ The Xemnas I knew is dead."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – <strong>071<strong> – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	72. Sunset

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Weekday update that was technically supposed to be on Monday. Oh dear. |D LOL  
>I had a different idea for Terra and Aqua going home…but I guess I'm saving it for later. 8D Haha. As for the ice cream bit…I just added it because apparently sunsets are directly related to ice cream now. Darn you Days! Roxas, Xion, and Axel aren't even in this! D: -shot-<br>…Teh fluffeh! 8D

In any case, thanks for reading and reviewing! :3 Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Sunset ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>The snow begun to melt as spring soon approached. Terra couldn't be any more grateful. As much as he liked playing in the snow, green scenery was <em>much<em> better. He could play outside without having to bundle up, the sun was out longer than usual, and most of all, _ice cream. _Just the thought of having the cold, sweet taste of ice cream rolling down his throat was enough to make his mouth water!

…But of course Terra would _never _show that side of himself to a girl of all people. The little sisters of your friends, sure; but to the girl you kinda (maybe) like? _No way! _Speaking of which…

"What are you doing?" the brunet asked when Aqua – his (definite) crush – leaned over the rail of the summit; standing on her toes and looking down in curiosity. After playing by the pond (which Terra _still _refused to go near until the ice turned into water), Aqua dragged him towards the summit because she 'wanted to experience a sunset for the first time.'

…What was it with girls having really girly thoughts?

Aqua continued leaning over the rail to the point that her toes weren't even touching the ground anymore and Terra's eyes widened. "Terra, look! The bottom is so far!"

He quickly grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her down to her feet before she would fall over. Terra replied sarcastically, "Duh! There's a rail here for a _reason,_ Aqua."

"I wonder if you would survive a jump from this height?"

"…I thought we were here to watch the _sunset."_

She giggled, looking at him with a smile. "I was just curious."

Terra stared at her blankly before smirking. "You're weird."

Aqua stuck her tongue out and the brunet laughed. They talked for a little while more before the sun did start setting. Just as expected, Aqua was in complete awe; mouth agape and everything. Terra would've laughed at her had he not liked seeing such an expression on her face. It was like she was learning something new. In a way, she was… They _both _were.

Continuing to watch the sunset from the park bench, Terra felt something fall on his shoulder. Blinking, he looked to his right to find Aqua falling asleep. It _was _getting a little late. The brunet poked her shoulder. "Aqua, let's go home."

She mumbled, burying her face against his shoulder. "But the sunset…"

"I don't think you can see the sunset with your eyes _closed." _Terra chuckled. Standing up, he offered his palm. "Come on, sleepyhead."

Aqua pouted, but followed his instructions. She took his hand without complaint and they began walking down the path together. Tiredly, Aqua rubbed her eyes while calling, "Can we go stargazing next time?"

"Uh, okay," Terra asked in confusion, "Why?"

The blue haired girl admitted through her sleepiness, "I wanna spend more time with you… Terra, why is your hand warm?"

"Just…because…" Terra retorted, keeping his eyes forward…and his blush hidden from view.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – **072** – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	73. Pause

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Had to focus on studying the day before because I had a midterm yesterday. :)  
>I dunno what's gotten into me, but I think this line of humor is appropriately in the right direction since Terra and Aqua are already in such a serious relationship. Plus, Aqua's always quite serious… There's no reason for Terra <em>not <em>to believe her. X'D LOL And yes, Kairi and Xion are little misfits. Poor Aqua. :3  
>To people reading RTF: it won't be getting updated today. I haven't finished the chapter yet and I was mad tired yesterday. ;( I will be updating that story tomorrow until Monday though!<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Pause ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Aqua?"<p>

"Yes?" She looked up from the book on her lap to glance at Kairi and Xion who were sitting backwards on the couch. The girls were currently waiting for the boys to come back from the convenience store with snacks after a long day of rehearsal.

Xion rested her head on top of her folded arms and asked, "What's it like dating Terra?"

The question took Aqua by surprise. "What's it like?"

Kairi added, brushing back her bangs. "Like…does he show a side of himself that only _you _would know? He's usually very serious and 'cool' whenever we see him."

Aqua took a moment to think. He _had _acted differently sometimes when they were together, but it was never anything worth noting. There were times when Terra would act immature when they were alone, but it never lasted for long periods of time…sometimes.

"I wouldn't say he's any different really," Aqua answered.

The teenagers hummed before sharing a devious look. It was Kairi who asked sweetly. "Aqua…can you do us a favor?"

"…Sure?"

"We wanna see what _your _Terra acts like," Xion added with an 'innocent' smile.

Aqua asked suspiciously, "What is it…?"

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

…Did she _really _have to do this? Aqua played with her fingers as she slowly walked up to the Terra and the others as they were lounging around and talking away. Why did she have to do this? Couldn't she just politely ask Terra to act how he usually does around her?

"_He won't do it."_

"_Yeah, Aqua, you need to be sneaky about this."_

Kairi and Xion… If Aqua didn't already like them so much, she would've _never _agreed to this!

"Terra?" Aqua called out.

The brunet stifled his laughter after Demyx made a funny comment. "Yeah?"

She fidgeted in her spot, glancing in Kairi and Xion's direction. They urged her on with their hands; Sora, Roxas, Ventus, and Riku looking at them funny. Biting her bottom lip, Aqua looked down. "Um…"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Terra approached her. "What's wrong?"

"Terra…" She paused for a moment before rationalizing to herself, _He won't fall for something so silly! _Confident, Aqua played off seriously, "I'm pregnant." The silence that graced the room was something Aqua was _not _expecting. Everyone was staring at her in shock (sans Kairi and Xion…in amusement). Terra? He was _frozen._

"H-How is this possible?" He suddenly gripped her shoulders while panicking, "You and I_…_We haven't! …Did we?"

Aqua gave him a disbelieving look. _"What?_ Terra—!"

"…Oh god, was this after you got drunk?"

"TERRA!" Aqua shouted while blushing. "I was _joking!"_

Another pause ensued before Terra scolded, "Why would you even _joke_ about _that?"_

"You weren't _supposed_ to believe it since we _haven't_ slept together!"

Axel cleverly commented, "And I'm starting to think you guys _never _will." Demyx and the others roared with laughter whereas Terra and Aqua grimaced in embarrassment.

_Definitely, _Aqua sighed while rubbing her face, _My Terra is _quite_ special…_

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – <strong>073<strong> – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	74. Park

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **The second to last theme for me to write for the Prima Vista Arc! :) I've been having a Disney movie marathon and I'm having fun. LOL And this is all while I'm doing homework. I'll probably be playing Kingdom Hearts (the first one) soon enough this weekend. Oh my. :P  
>I don't really have much to say about this, but I'll say this again, I love writing kid!Terra and kid!<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Park ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"Hmm…" Terra looked around as he walked slowly around the playground, not finding a trace of Aqua anywhere.<p>

As it was the Master's day off, Terra had asked him if he could take them ('them' being Terra and Aqua) to the park. Master Eraqus wasn't against the idea, although he was curious as to how the brunet was able to get Aqua to come along. Terra… He just needed to 'kidnap' Aqua away from home for a little while, but he would never tell his Master that.

Looking behind the last tree by the playground, Terra pouted. Either Aqua was really good at playing hide-and-seek or Terra plainly sucked at being the seeker. A little impatient now, Terra called out, "Aqua? Where are you?"

Of course he would get silence as an answer.

"I'm being serious now!" Terra shouted again, pivoting every once in a while. "Aqua!"

"Terra!" At the sound of his name, the brunet looked to his right and spotted Aqua's brilliant blue hair popping out of the thicket a little ways away from the park. Aqua grinned in excitement before disappearing into the thicket. "Come here! Look what I found!"

"Wait, Aqua!" Terra called out and took a few steps forward before looking behind him nervously.

He knew _he _was the troublemaker, but with the Master, it was a totally different story. Terra didn't like to worry him! Sighing in frustration, Terra ran after Aqua just to drag her back. Aqua was another story when it came to the Master. Apparently, she was a lot more carefree and prone to acting without thinking because of her newfound freedom away from home. The brunet was happy for her, but there was no way Terra was going to break Master Eraqus's rule of 'staying close.'

Cutting through the thicket and spotting Aqua's back, Terra ran towards her and scolded, "Aqua! We're not supposed to be this far away from the playground."

She was seemingly ignoring him as her smile remained plastered on her face. Pointing forward, Aqua giggled. "Look!"

Terra frowned a little before pulling his eyes away from her. His jaw hung freely as he marveled at the wide pool of water glistening form the sun's rays. There were a bunch of lily blossoms floating on the water's surface and other green plants creating a border around the pond. He couldn't help but grin; looking down at the blue haired girl.

Aqua only giggled again, her voice filled with pride. "See? It's a good find!"

"Yeah, yeah." Terra ruffled her hair, earning a lighthearted protest. Placing his hands on his hips, Terra smiled. "Since you found it, I think you should keep this place as a secret."

"Secret? Why?" Aqua asked with a tilt of her head.

Terra chuckled. "So it can be a secret place, silly! A place for just you and me!"

The blue haired girl blinked before smiling. "So…if I ever need you, you'll find me here?"

"Yeah," Terra nodded earnestly and reassured, "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – **074** – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	75. Rainbow

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Soo…I think this one is a little cheesy, but hey! I introduced a bunch of Terra's friends here and now they are all Aqua's. |D LOL I was originally going to include Larxene in here too, but I ran my word limit again. ;-; Guess that will have to wait until I reach the next theme (in story order). Ah well, she only appeared like…twice? LOL XDD And yes! Sora and Xion are siblings with Sora being the oldest of the two. :3

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Rainbow ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>The first thought that came to Aqua's mind when she was introduced to Terra's friends was that they varied in age range.<p>

She remembered Demyx from her childhood. He was still as friendly (and cowardly) as ever. Aqua remembered him playing the sitar and now he played the rhythm guitar too… An impressive feat! Terra's other childhood friend, Axel, which she met the other day, was the drummer. It seemed to fit his personality. Axel was so…charismatic.

Besides Ventus and Roxas (her favorite twins), there was a brunet named Sora and a girl named Xion. They were siblings who were the singer and bassist of the band respectively. Roxas suggested them after seeing Sora sing in the choir room at school, but Terra and his childhood friends were a little iffy on recruiting teenagers. However, once Sora and Xion showcased their abilities, Axel didn't want to let them go. Ever.

Last but not least, there was Kairi, Axel's little sister. Right away, Aqua could see she was the inquisitive type. Why? Because she was already drowning Aqua with a lot of questions.

"So _you're _Aqua?" Kairi asked.

Aqua nervously answered, "Um…yes, that's right."

"Terra didn't say you were so _pretty!"_ Kairi whined, missing Aqua's blush. "I'm so jealous!"

Sora smiled. "Aw, Kairi. You're pretty too!"

At this, Kairi flustered before turning to the brunet. "You know…your twin should get manners like that. He calls me 'Redbird' _every day!"_

Xion pouted. "Like 'Blackbird' is any better, Kairi…"

Ventus blinked, looking thoughtful. "Then…what kind of bird would Vanitas call Aqua?"

Kairi and Xion laughed in unison. "'Bluebird!'"

"You guys are already partying without me?"

Aqua looked to the entrance and her eyes widened in surprise. She smiled. "Riku!"

Terra looked at her in confusion. "You know Riku, Aqua?"

Before the blue haired girl could speak, the silver haired teen cut in while making his way to Sora's side. "We worked together for a music program two years back when I was still a freshman at the Music Academy."

Giggling, Aqua tilted her head in amusement. "Do you play piano for the band?"

"Nah." Riku waved his hand in a dismissing fashion. "I practice with them sometimes, but I'm just best friends with the singer and the drummer's little sister. Usually, _I'm _keeping an eye on Sora because he's so forgetful."

"Ouch, Riku," Sora feigned hurt, but was grinning nonetheless. "Let the whole world know don't you?"

Everyone started laughing together and Aqua felt a sense of happiness spark inside her. These were the people that make Terra's life enjoyable… Aqua couldn't help but smile. Her expression was noticeable because Terra asked, "Feeling comfortable?"

"Yeah." Aqua beamed, joking, "You have friends from every color of the rainbow, Terra."

He blinked before smirking. "Rainbow, huh?" Terra watched his friends interact as he added, "Well that rainbow was completed _right now."_

"…How so?"

Terra chuckled and looked at her. "You can't have a rainbow without 'blue' right?"

Understanding his words, Aqua smiled. "Yeah…I guess not."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – <strong>075<strong> – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	76. Snowflake

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **When I thought about it, I haven't had Naminé appear since 013. Wow… |D So here she is! Probably the only other theme I'll actually write her in this. LOL :3 And yes, I explicitly made Terra not like snow. It's not his fault though. Ventus and Roxas ruined it for him. :'D J/K! Nothing much to say about this other than it _is _getting cold outside. Q_Q

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Snowflake ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>A foggy breath escaped his lips and Terra instinctively buried his face inside his jacket. Terra quickly made his way to the studio and entered; sighing in relief when he was met with warm air. Practically sliding down the door, the brunet mumbled, "God, it's cold…"<p>

"I agree. I had to wear mitts coming here."

"Huh?" Terra looked up; a pale blonde smiling down at him. He couldn't help but grin, ruffling the girl's hair. "Naminé! Did you just get in?"

"Yes." She giggled, fixing her messy hair.

Terra nodded and could already hear Axel and the others starting practice. Making conversation, he asked, "How's school? Demyx is always boasting about you, you know?"

Naminé blushed, a sketchpad in her hands. "I'm not that good…"

"Sure you are." The brunet smiled. He explained wisely, "The key to perfection is not something other people can determine. It comes from you and only you. You're the only one who can truly find what 'perfection' is; so don't bother listening to what others think."

"Wow…" Naminé stared at Terra in awe. "That really sounds like a motivational speech."

"Trust me. You're not the first to hear it." He grinned.

The pale blonde teased, "You told that to Aqua?" Not expecting her answer, Terra visibly flinched. How did _Naminé _know Aqua? His reaction only caused Naminé to giggle again and she informed, "I heard from Roxas and Ven. You must really love her if you gave her a speech…or a serenade."

"Oh geez… You're not going to turn into another 'Axel' are you?"

"Of course not… That's Kairi job."

He lifted a questioning eyebrow before shaking his head. Kairi and Naminé… They acted _too_ _much _like their good-for-nothing brothers…

_RING!_

Digging for his phone, Terra excused himself and stood in the hallway as Naminé entered the room with the others. Pressing a button, the brunet placed the phone to his ear. "You're calling me during ballet class? I thought that was a no-no."

Aqua's voice rang clear with a giggle. _"Guess I couldn't help it."_

"Oh well." Terra laughed a little, leaning against the wall. "What's up?"

"_Nothing really. I just…" _Aqua sighed. She paused for a moment before confessing, _"I…kinda miss you. I can't see you at all today."_

He closed his eyes in silent agreement. It was only for one day…but it felt kind of empty. He informed, "I'll see you tonight. Your room."

"_Tonight? But, Terra—"_

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, Aqua," Terra firmly resolved, muttering, "…Not seeing you sucks…"

His face heated up when she laughed mirthfully. _"Alright… Oh! Terra, it's snowing outside!"_

"It is?" Terra half-groaned, _Oh god, then that means—_

"WOW! It's snowing!"

…_Another wintry _hell.

"_We should try catching snowflakes some time,"_ Aqua continued, unaware of Terra's sulking.

Surprised, Terra couldn't help but ask, "What? Why?"

"_Snowflakes…they remind me of falling stars."_

"…Something only a _girl_ could say." Terra sighed with a smile.

"_Hey!" _He could see Aqua pouting. _"What's _that _suppose to mean?"_

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – <strong>076<strong> – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	77. Forest

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Yeeaaahh, don't ask me where this came from. I've been reading manga and playing TWEWY recently… I have no idea what goes through my mind. xD  
>Which also brings up, sorry I haven't updated on my schedule. This week was a little hectic with schoolwork and I wasn't in the right mood to really write something. Plus, my family's moving this weekend and maybe the next, so you can imagine how stressed I am. Unfortunately, I was only able to get VCP done today. Sorry. :(<p>

In any case…I'm going to expand this one just because I had fun writing this. :D Who _doesn't _see Terra as a wolf? I know there's a beast hiding under that disciplined manner of his. -shifty eyes- Then again, this takes place early on during the Con Amore Arc…of course Terra's going to have a sense of newfound "freedom." XD And because I couldn't write it in the theme, Terra and Aqua are just hanging out at the studio's rehearsal room by themselves… :3 And yes, I watched a TerQua-fied version of Disney's Beauty and the Beast (the Disney audio overlapped with cutscenes from BbS and KH2) entitled "Beauty and the Nobody" on YouTube; hence why I mentioned that story. xD

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Forest ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"What are you reading?"<p>

Aqua looked up from her book to glance at her boyfriend; spotting him tuning the guitar on his lap as he sat on the high stool. Smiling, Aqua replied while flipping another page in her book. "I'm reading fairy tales."

"…Fairy tales?" The brunet raised an eyebrow. "Aqua, how old are you?"

She stared at him before the corners of her mouth drooped; looking down at her book with a huff, "I don't see a problem reading fairy tales; they're timeless…"

Terra chuckled slightly and – without looking up – Aqua could hear him putting away his guitar. He hummed, "I guess so. Which fairy tale?"

"…'Little Red Riding Hood,'" Aqua answered, a pout still present on her face.

"Huh…I thought you'd read 'Beauty and the Beast.'" Terra commented, looking up thoughtfully. "I remembered that was your favorite one when we were kids."

Aqua nodded as she persisted to keep her eyes downcast and _not_ on Terra. "It still is, but I like reading the other ones too. Fairy tales that take place in the forest are my second favorite."

"So you're read 'Little Red Riding Hood' because the heroine comes across a _wolf?"_

Aqua furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What makes you say _that?"_

Terra shrugged nonchalantly. "I dunno…you remind me of Little Red Riding Hood…with a _blue_ hood."

"Huh? How so—?" Aqua flinched a little – mouth slightly agape – when she saw the look on Terra's face. It was steady…and completely serious. She felt heat flooding her cheeks. Slowly, the brunet moved closer whereas Aqua started leaning away nervously with Terra's close proximity.

"When you came back from overseas, you walked down the street – the _'forest' _– and we crossed paths right?" Terra pointed, continuing to close the distance between them. Aqua soon found herself with her back along the length of the couch; Terra hovering above her. As Terra leaned on his forearms – his cobalt eyes locked onto hers – he whispered, "I kinda feel like that wolf… I wanna 'eat' you."

At that, the blue haired female's oceanic eyes widened. "T-Terra, that's…!"

"C'mon, Aqua…" Terra urged smoothly, gradually moving towards her lips.

"_W-Wait!"_

"Hey, guys! I—" Ventus's voice interrupted the 'moment' after he zoomed into the rehearsal room. He blinked in surprise; Aqua glancing at the blond in overwhelming horror whereas Terra simply glared at Ventus in annoyance. Aqua had one hand clamped against Terra's mouth even though their faces were very close to touching. Scratching the side of his head, the blond mumbled under his breath, "Two weeks of dating and already… Whoops."

Terra moved his mouth away from Aqua's palm, sat up, and glowered with a pout. "Way to ruin my _fun,_ Ven."

Aqua blinked, _Fun…? _Then again, when she thought about it, Terra was acting _playful _again; not at all concentrated like seconds earlier. In disbelief, Aqua asked, "You weren't…serious?"

"Of course not. Like _I_ would do that to you," Terra deadpanned; smirking smugly. "…Unless you want me to."

"…Terra?"

"Hmm?"

_SLAP!_

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – <strong>077<strong> – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	78. Waterfall

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Ugh. School sucks! Homework and studying is all I ever do anymore. ~_~ But besides that, how is everyone? ;) LOL  
>I like waterfalls. Sure they sound loud, but when you really listen to it, I think it's calming. ^^ Too bad I didn't write <em>that <em>kind of waterfall… This theme just made me hungry. xD

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm amazed that this even made it _past _300 reviews, but _600? _You guys are awesome, no joke. ;-; Pat yourselves on the back! I'm really grateful! :)  
>Please enjoy and R&amp;R!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>:: Waterfall ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>A yawn escaped him as he covered his mouth before feeling fingers running through his hair. Blinking, Terra turned his attention to Aqua who giggled at him; dropping her hand to lock her fingers behind her back. "You're yawning again… Still doing late-night shows?"<p>

Terra shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "A show's a show. I still enjoy it."

The blue haired female frowned a little in worry. "Yeah, but…you're so tired the next day."

"Don't worry about it." He chuckled, taking hold of Aqua's hand as they walked down the street together. "I stay out late, but I'm doing something I really love. Playing on-stage gives me adrenaline to stay awake."

Squeezing his hand, Aqua nodded with a smile. "You're right, but, Terra? Don't overdo it."

A small sigh escaped him and Terra returned her smile with one of his own. She was always worrying about him. The brunet sometimes thought it was unnecessary, but he also thought it was kind of flattering… Aqua's constant worrying about him meant she really liked him right? And most times, she wasn't being a 'mom' about it…

"Terra?" Aqua tilted her head. "Are you okay?"

…_I hate it when she looks so cute, _Terra inwardly told himself. He stopped walking – causing Aqua to stop as well – before lowering his head for a kiss. She didn't move away when he started closing his eyes…but that didn't mean he succeeded in his 'quest.'

"Oh look!" Aqua cried out, releasing his hand to walk towards one of the shops behind him. He was inevitably ignored…and without being kissed.

Hanging his head before begrudgingly following after his girlfriend, Terra muttered, "But I hate it even _more_ when she doesn't get the hint…" Aqua's eyes lit in amusement as she stood before a chocolate shop's window; watching a small tower overflowing with chocolate fondue falling into a basin. Raising an eyebrow, Terra commented, "Chocolate…waterfall?"

He heard Aqua giggling and she shook her head. "No silly. It's called a 'chocolate _fountain.' _I see one every time I attend those formal parties with Father."

Terra joked, "You shouldn't eat so much chocolate, Aqua. It'll make you fat."

She slapped his shoulder before crossing her arms. "I do not! I eat chocolate _sometimes."_

"Whatever." Terra smirked playfully, leaning down so he could enjoy Aqua's pouting face. There was a reason Terra riled her up. Besides her smile, Aqua's pouty expression was one of Terra's favorites. "You like it because it tastes sweet."

Before he could even react, Aqua quickly pressed her lips to his and withdrew; smirking back. "But _you_ taste sweeter."

He stared at her in surprise, watching as she walked away with a triumphant smile before realization dawned on him. Shouting after her, he retorted, "Cheater."

"Oh please. You always initiate the kiss." Aqua stuck her tongue out. "I'd like to do it too, you know."

Rolling his eyes, Terra bit down the blush that wanted to spread across his face as he walked up to Aqua.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~  
><strong>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~**  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – <strong>078<strong> – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	79. Pond

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **And with this completed, the Prima Vista Arc is now finished! :) Loved writing the ones where they were kiddies… Hahaha! In other news, I'm still in the process of moving. Know what this means? I might not have internet at home this weekend. =/ I'm nagging my dad to connect it as soon as possible though because I also need it for Friday. Online homework/assignments suck. xD  
>Now then, I'd like to say that this theme would be one of the reasons Terra doesn't like winter, but I think I fell flat. ;v; Adding this to the themes I'm expanding~ Also, this chapter's dedicated to <em>Sakura088 <em>just because she's so awesome and she loves ice skating too. ;) Go check out her stories if you like TerQua~! :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Pond ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Sticking out her tongue in eager anticipation, Aqua almost had trouble tying the laces to her ice skates. The pond she had found during her first spring with Terra was frozen over…and Aqua had waited for months just to skate on it!<p>

"There!" Patting down on her ice skates, Aqua slowly stood up and waddled her way to the iced pond before yelping somewhat when she felt another body falling on her back and pushed her forward. Looking over her shoulder, Aqua scrunched up her face. "Hey! No pushing!"

"I'm not pushing! It's these stupid skates!" The brunet retorted with a glare even though his grip on Aqua's shoulders didn't loosen. The blue haired girl was able to coax her older friend into getting his own pair of skates just for this particular activity… Well, Terra just rented a pair, but at least _he_ was going to do something _she _loved this time.

As they both made their way on the ice – Terra still holding onto Aqua for support – a wide smile touched Aqua's face and she unintentionally giggled. She slipped away from Terra's grasp and freely skated around the ice. It felt amazing gliding without anything to stop her. Aqua spread out her arms and pretended to fly as she skated circles around the ice.

"This is so fun!" she chirped, "I love ice skating."

"Good for you," the boy mumbled, "At least you're doing _something."_

Curious, Aqua stopped for a moment and noticed Terra hadn't moved an inch from his spot on the ice. Tilting her head, Aqua glided towards him. "Terra, aren't you going to move?"

"…No."

"Why?"

He was quiet for a moment before pouting, pride hurt. "I can't skate."

_Oh! Right! _This must've been a new experience for him. Smiling, Aqua took his right hand and started skating backwards. Terra wasn't able to process a look of surprise as he kept his eyes on his wobbly legs. Giggling, Aqua comforted, "It's like rollerblading. It's really easy, Terra."

"Rollerblades have _wheels, _Aqua. This is different." Terra complained.

She huffed in exasperation and grabbed both of his hands before slowly helping him move along the ice. "I got you." Terra made to say something – perhaps something _boyish – _but one look at her face and the brunet refrained from talking and followed her instructions. Aqua continued to guide him for a few minutes before they were finally making progress. Terra wasn't as wobbly as before. "See? You're doing awesome!" Aqua praised.

The brunet smirked, raising his head. "Yeah…I guess it's not so bad—"

Suddenly one of Terra's skates dug into the ice and he stumbled forward on Aqua. They let out a cry of surprise; falling on the ice and sliding across the pond. Stopping on the other side of the bank, Terra resting his weight on Aqua as she remained squished from underneath him.

"…Aqua?"

"Yes?" she struggled to say.

Terra rolled off her and deadpanned, "I've established that ice skating is too girly."

"…Whatever, Terra."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – **079** – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	80. Dream Come True

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **It's been a week since the last update? ZOMG, pardon me guys! D: I got the internet at home working again…on Monday. =_=; It really felt weird not updating any of my stories in a while. :P But anyways, I'll try to keep on schedule. :) This chapter's a little more on developing and it really leads into #21. I kinda liked this, but to be frank, I did have a little difficulty with it. Ah well. |D  
>Also, off-topic (and maybe kinda SPOILERISH), but I pre-ordered FFXIII-2 about a week ago. I can't wait to get my hands on that! :D The only thing that kinda miffs me is that Cid Raines is permanently out of commission. ;3; Oh well…Purple Guy (aka Caius) can be a replacement until I actually know what he's really like. xD I think a CidLightning/Purple Guy triangle is becoming my Final Fantasy OT3 even though it's extremely cracky. =_=; I dunno…IMO there's a "sexy" factor floating around between them and it's appealing to me. LOL I always thought it would be Cid/Lightning/Kain (Highwind), but hey, Purple Guy actually _has _Kain's English VA. xD ROFL! Oh Liam O'Brien, how I love thee. ;P

Can you believe this only has 20 chapters left? Like…holy cow! I really like looking back on this challenge. I can kinda see where I'm growing. :) Thanks for reading, alerting, favoriting, and reviewing guys! I'm really amazed at how far this got for a challenge/awkward story-narrative. ;) Thanks to these wonderful people for reviewing the last ten chapters: _beckster411, Bond Of Flame08, Terra ForceXIII, Swandie, Mirae-no-sekai, Sakura088, Fille des Reves, Rapis-Razuri, KHLegacy, KAISRE, resistance123, Karura Hime, RoseOfADifferentColor, _and _Atem's Sister Atea! _

Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Dream Come True ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>After hearing footsteps fading back inside the house, Terra snuck within the shadows stealthily and stopped in front of the courtyard's large tree. Rubbing his palms together, Terra started climbing up the tree's thick branches until he reached Aqua's bedroom window. Mindfully peeking inside, he noticed Aqua entering from her door. Terra made to knock on the window, but at the instance that Aqua's <em>father <em>entered in with her, Terra quickly moved back to hide in the shadows. Actually, when he thought about it, Aqua didn't look too happy.

Soon, Terra realized Aqua and her father were arguing. The man rubbed at his forehead whereas Aqua suddenly crossed her arms to something he said. When the blue haired female retorted, her father snapped back with a narrow of his eyes before exiting Aqua's room with a slam of her door. Almost immediately, Aqua sat down on her bed in exasperation; a crossed look donning her face.

Terra wasn't sure what to do, but he _really _didn't like Aqua's troubled appearance. Moving closer to the window, the brunet knocked on it and Aqua snapped to attention. A small smile formed on her tired face and she moved to open the window. "Terra."

"Aqua." The brunet smiled, moving so he could sit on the window sill. He carefully looked up in thought before admitting, "Hey…are you doing alright? You seem a little…stressed."

He heard her sigh before she gave him a small frown. "You saw what happened didn't you?"

Terra tried to comfort, "I saw things, but I couldn't hear them."

Another sigh escaped her before she crossed her arms again; sitting beside Terra on the window sill. Holding her hands together, she looked down at her lap and confessed, "Father and I aren't exactly on good terms right now."

"Why's that?"

"He wants me to take another supplementary class for my music degree." Aqua gazed at the stars outside. "I know it would be helpful…but it isn't necessary."

Terra couldn't help but grin. "Is that an air of overconfidence coming from _you?"_

Aqua blushed and looked away. "If I'm acting as such, it's your fault; you and your 'perfectionism' speech…"

"Wow. You really _have _been hanging on to everything I said as a kid." Terra laughed, causing Aqua to fluster even more.

As Terra quieted his laughter, Aqua mumbled, "A supplementary class would be hard to juggle."

"With what?"

"With you."

Blinking, Terra raised an eyebrow. "Meaning…?"

"I won't…get to spend much time with you if I take one." Aqua shot Terra a serious look, but it reminded him more of a pout than anything. "Nine years was enough." His heart raced with her words and Terra cleared his throat to hide an obvious blush from showing on his face. It really was a dream come true that Aqua was here again.

…_Oh yeah! _Nodding, Terra informed cheekily, "Well then, how about I show you something cool?"

"Something…cool?" Aqua repeated in uncertainty.

Terra smirked. "You wanna see me play in concert?"

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 –096 – 004 – <strong>080<strong> – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	81. Victory

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Hmm hmm, it's kinda weird writing this one when the story isn't completely over, but what can you do right? Ah well. I hope you enjoy it. :) This was another one where I had to cut down quite a bit, but I do like it overall. Also, I had difficulty choosing who would do _that, _but I guess it made sense to use Terra right? …Lingering Will! -shot-  
>Now then, would anyone be interested in reading a TerQua AU fic where…Terra is some sort of flirtplayboy and Aqua is a megane (glasses character)/tsundere? xD The plot bunny hit me yesterday night just because I was writing random dialogue out of boredom. ._.; I know the roles sound kinda…awkward, but hey, that's new territory to explore between Terra and Aqua? LOL

Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! :D Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Victory ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>A loud, startled gasp escaped her lips and Aqua's eyes were as wide as saucers. Xemnas – though it wasn't as noticeable – also held a flash of emotion behind his amber orbs. He slowly looked down to realize he was shot in the chest; bleeding over his heart. A shaky hand was placed over his wound and Xemnas eyed his bloodied fingers. Raising gaze to glance in Aqua's direction, Xemnas whispered, "How appropriate…"<p>

Aqua's breathing hitched and she shivered from adrenaline, but the body pressing heavily against her back gave her surprising reassurance. Terra's head rested on her shoulder as he used his left hand to steadily hold the gun in Aqua's shaky grasp. Her index finger wasn't anywhere near the trigger and that had given Terra the 'honor' of shooting Xemnas down. His irregular breathing only reminded Aqua that Terra was seriously hurt as he spoke, "Game…over."

Xemnas smirked arrogantly, but Aqua knew he was finished. The silver haired man took a dizzy step back near the edge of the pond and Aqua's oceanic eyes watched as he struggled to stand straight. His eyes drifted towards the starry sky and he spread his arms out before commenting, "Perhaps what I want is up there."

Dropping the gun, Aqua asked in slight empathy, "Why can't you let go?"

Amber eyes found hers and Xemnas gave her an empty smile. "What is mine…is mine; I will never let go. Neither you…or your mother." At that moment, the silver haired man fell backwards and hit the pond with a loud splash in the dead of the night.

The blue haired female ripped her eyes away from the spectacle before her attention was on Terra again. She gently guided him so he was cradled in her arms to a more comfortable position and noticed he was paler than before. Aqua tried so hard to hide her tears from him. "Terra…"

He screwed his eyes shut before opening them and gazing at her through half-lidded eyes. "He won't hurt you anymore."

"I know," Aqua stammered before hugging Terra tightly; her face hiding in the crook of Terra's neck. Even though he was injured, Terra still attempted to wrap an arm around her. Aqua could hear sirens in the distance as well as stampeding footsteps and indistinct voices coming their way. Her shoulders shook as she cried, "I'm so sorry, Terra."

"You are such a girl." Terra chuckled weakly to lighten the mood.

Aqua giggled sadly if only to appease him. "But I'm _your _girl…"

The brunet lightly pressed his lips on Aqua's cheek before whispering in her ear, "And you always will be."

By the time Saïx and a few others reached them, Terra fell unconscious with Aqua holding him tightly. Everything that happened afterwards was a blur. Paramedics quickly loaded Terra into an ambulance; Xemnas's body was retrieved by the police; and Aqua could only watch from the sidelines.

The nightmare was over…but there was no victory; not when Terra was in critical condition.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035<p>

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – <strong>081<strong> – 098 – 099 – 100


	82. Disappointment

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Hi~! How was everyone's week? How was your Halloween? :) I know I'm late, but I thought I'd ask. XD Anyways, I apologize again for not updating on the weekend. I literally have no free-time anymore. =3= Just a short note because I know you don't want to hear my rambling right? ;)  
>Anyways, I could've done a lot of things with this chapter, but I thought this would work. And yes…Axel is quite the smooth-talker. XD LOL I'll leave it up to your imagination as to what he said. :D Oh, and on the subject of Axel, I came across a glorious fanart of him. I know some fangirls already find him hot, but Axel with his hair down and wet after a shower is totally smexy~. Okay, I'm done. :3<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

PS: A late birthday shout-out to _RoseOfADifferentColor! _Happy Belated Birthday! :D

* * *

><p><strong>:: Disappointment ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Playing on his guitar usually brightened his mood, but tonight…that wasn't quite possible.<p>

"What's wrong with Terra?" Sora asked when his focus shifted from the lyrics on his lap to the brunet brooding in the corner of the studio.

Axel played a light rhythm on his drum set and answered nonchalantly, "Eh, he made his childhood crush mad when we saw her earlier today."

"I did not! And she is _not!"_ Terra finally spoke up for the first time that evening when he twisted his body to glare at his band mates as they literally talked behind his back. He mumbled, "I didn't mean what I said… She overreacted!"

The redheaded drummer sighed. "I am disappointed, Terra. How can you _not _understand a woman's feelings? To think we're the same age."

"…Why do you say that like a _bad _thing?"

"Because you're amazingly childish."

Terra narrowed his eyes. "Like you're one to talk."

"ACK! Let _go!" _Kairi's voice and struggled footsteps were heard before they reached the interior of the studio. An angry looking blonde entered the room holding a struggling Kairi by the collar as Demyx and Sora's sister, Xion, followed behind them. Kairi glowered. "Let go, Larxene!"

"Not until I have a little 'talk' with your brother," Larxene growled. Once she spotted Axel, she snapped, _"You."_

Axel smirked, whispering to Terra as he got up. "Watch and learn."

Kairi was able to escape Larxene's hold and she hid behind Sora with a narrow of her eyes. Larxene crossed her arms at the approaching redhead. "You are in so much shi—"

"Why, Larxene, don't you look incredibly stunning tonight," Axel complimented as he stood before the blonde.

Larxene raised an eyebrow. "Ha? You actually think some stupid compliment is going to—" Suddenly, Axel was whispering in Larxene's ear for a moment and she hummed; a small smirk appearing on her face. "Fine. I guess that's alright."

Everyone looked on stunned as Axel cheekily grinned; especially at Terra. "Oh you're too _kind,_ Larxene."

_What the hell was that? _Terra pondered in astonishment. He looked away feeling a little bitter. _I don't even know what he did, but I can't do that! Not with Aqua…_

"You're really mulling over something aren't you?" Terra snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his left; spotting Xion's sapphire eyes looking up at him. She tuned her bass guitar with a smile. "What's on your mind, Terra?"

Thinking for a moment, the brunet shrugged. Xion was a girl…she would probably know what to do with Aqua! "How would you…make up with a girl…who's a _friend."_

Xion blinked before replying in a heartbeat, "Flowers!"

"F…Flowers?"

"Of course." Xion giggled dreamily. "It's one of the easiest ways to make up with a 'girl friend.'"

Kairi – overhearing the conversation – joined in and added, "Not to mention it's cute! Oh! Terra could even _serenade_ to her!"

As Xion and Kairi continued their…whatever, Terra thought in uncertainty, _Maybe asking a high school romantic was the wrong idea…_

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – <strong>082<strong> – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~**  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	83. Sarcasm

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Yay for random updates! :3 Had time this afternoon since I'm already sitting in a computer class after lecture. LOL I like this one just because Terra is a dork for teasing Aqua. Like _always. _XD Hmm…seems Aqua has a gullible side too. No wonder their relationship works. :P Haha! I kid, but it's cute. :3 Oh yeah, I think I might go back and fix a few typos I spotted when I re-read some of the chapters. Of course, I'll be doing that when I have the chance. :P  
>BTW, off-topic, but I started playing KH2 again from a previous file I started. My goal? Save a file before each Org member boss battle. Why? Because I don't have KH2FM which <em>lets<em> you replay the Org boss battles from a single file. =_=; Plus Lingering Sentiment~! Dammit! HD Collection please, Nomura-san! Like nao! D: KH2 just reaffirmed my love for Squall and Cloud! -hearts-

Thanks for reading and reviewing (on a Tuesday no less)! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Sarcasm ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Her pencil continued to glide across paper as she wrote line after line of musical notes. Luckily no one disturbed her since she almost always wore her earphones in the library – listening to the compositions she had to study for class – but it didn't stop Aqua from humming a tune of her own. It was the tune Terra had written for her when they played duet some months ago. A smile soon crossed her face just thinking about how he took the time and effort to write a song for her… Maybe she should return the favor?<p>

"Hmm…" Aqua critically stared at her music sheets. Honestly, she didn't know what she was writing. Whatever it was just…came to her. Resting her head on her palm, she wondered, "How does Terra do it? His compositions always look so natural…" Tilting her head with a sigh, Aqua allowed herself to space out, _Then again…we _are _writing for different music genres._

"Aqua."

She felt a tap on her shoulder and Aqua snapped out of her reverie. Pulling off the earphones, Aqua looked up and instinctively flinched when she felt lips gently pressing down on hers. Relaxing against the kiss before pulling away, she raised a questioning eyebrow as Terra took the seat across from her at the table and gave her a smirk. Aqua returned the gesture before reviewing her music sheets again. "You have to stop doing that, Terra."

"Why?" he chuckled, leaning forward on folded arms. "It's not like anyone else is going to kiss you."

"But out of the blue?" Aqua rested her chin on her locked fingers. With a sigh, she joked, "Fine. Just don't expect me to reciprocate every time."

"…Was that sarcasm?"

Aqua blinked. "…Yes."

"Huh." Terra sat back in his seat and glanced at her. "That…didn't sound like sarcasm. It sounded like you were serious."

"I wasn't." The blue haired girl frowned. If she was giving Terra the wrong idea, she had better clear up her mishap. "I don't mind getting random kisses from you, but you've been doing it frequently for some time now…"

"…Do you want me to stop?" Terra asked, looking up in thought with a hand covering his mouth. "Kissing you I mean?"

Her eyes widened. Of course Aqua didn't want him to stop! She just wanted him to tone it down! Panicked, she shook her head. "That isn't what I…!"

Terra nodded, standing up from his seat and rounding the table. "Okay. I'll stop."

"W-What?" Aqua furrowed her eyebrows and grabbed his arm before he could walk past her. "Terra, that's not—!"

She was quickly silenced when Terra leaned down to kiss her again; catching Aqua off-guard. Terra gave her a smug look before admitting, "I was joking, Aqua. I know you weren't serious." He shrugged as he walked away and teased, "Besides…you _like _my kisses."

Aqua stared dumbfounded before dryly responding, "Oh 'haha.'"

"Now _that's _sarcasm." Terra smirked, catching her eraser before it hit him square in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – <strong>083<strong> – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	84. Shy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **My mind is so jumbled up and I don't know why. :D Anyways! I've been wanting to write this one for a while if only because I had music inspiration for it. -heart- Honestly, I was trying to find a violin/guitar cover for any song I liked and I found one! It's really good. :P Haha. It's called "Rolling Girl" by the Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku. If you don't know what "Vocaloid" is, that's totally fine. I'm only linking you to the songs after all. :P Here's the guitar/violin cover aka "Terra and Aqua's version" (remove the square brackets): v[.]youku[.]com[/]v_show[/]id[_]XMzE0ODA3ODk2[.]html  
>And for the heck of it, I found a band version for Terra and the others~! Huzzah! :D (remove square brackets here too): youtube[.]com[]watch?v=nfnZFt9oX8E&feature=related

Both versions sound _completely _different from the original, but they're really great covers. I fricken love this song even though I can't understand a word without looking it up. =w= Haha! I swear, there are some really talented people out there. I'm so jealous. D: Anyways! Long note. :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Shy ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>After he was (finally) able to pry Zack away from Aqua, Terra had motioned for the band to get ready for their collaboration with Aqua. Everyone was curious about hearing Aqua play violin and their excitement made Aqua a little nervous.<p>

"I…I don't know." Aqua hugged her violin close to her chest. "What if I screw up? I've never played your type of music before…"

"Relax." Terra smiled as he strummed his guitar once. "I adjusted the song so it'll suit _you. _You'll be fine."

Demyx nodded in agreement as he practiced his chords. "You should listen to Terra, Aqua. He's a genius when it comes to sound arrangement!"

"Agreed." Sora sat beside Kairi; knowing he wasn't singing today. "It's like he _breathes _rhythm and harmonies."

Zack crossed his arms. "Hmm… Never could pry him away from his music when he's really into it."

The brunet cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment. "Hey, be serious! Aqua, are you ready?" Her blue eyes scanned the music sheets once more before taking a deep breath. Nodding her head, Terra gave her another smile.

Starting them off, Terra began strumming a simple melody and Demyx followed the build-up during his entrance. Axel and Xion lent the song energy with their parts, but Terra knew _Aqua_ was going to give the song a _voice. _He eyed her and smirked when she was already entering her trance-like state. It was something she always did when she was about to play a piece; classical or not. Once her bow touched the strings of her violin did the song become exactly what he envisioned. Almost immediately, everyone in the room – including his band mates – were absorbed in Aqua's violin playing.

Terra just wanted Aqua to have fun. And as she played with a smile on her lips, Terra knew his mission was accomplished.

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"She's amazing, Terra." Zack commented as he slapped the brunet's back.

Terra finished off his drink while raising an eyebrow in Zack's direction. "Huh?"

"Aqua." They both looked at the blue-haired girl as she interacted with some of the others. She looked sheepish to the comments thrown her way and Terra could tell it had something to do with her performance. Zack continued, "She compliments you. No wonder you refused other girls when I tried to hook you up."

At that, Terra's cheeks turned red. "What? Shut up!"

"Aww, don't be shy!" Zack snickered, throwing an arm around Terra's shoulder. "I _know _she's the girl you daydreamed about since we were kids!"

"You're annoying."

"And you're predictable." Terra's raven-haired cousin smirked before answering his ringing phone and turned away. "Hey, Aerith!"

Terra only rolled his eyes; leaving his cousin alone to speak with his fiancé. He glanced at Aqua again and found her looking back before she quickly ripped her eyes away with a blush. Terra was a little confused, but he smiled all the same. There were some things about Aqua he wouldn't change.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – <strong>084<strong> – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	85. Love At First Sight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **I am so sorry for next updating! I just want this semester to end! :( -sigh- But enough about that since life stories are so last year. :P  
>This is the first theme with Xemnas <em>after <em>he's…you know. |D Please bear with me as I overlooked the order of the themes beforehand. OTL Haha! I promise, Xemnas makes like two more appearances and then he's gone for good. :D For now, let's pretend he's not gone yet. |D  
>This one theme I thought would be pretty easy to write until I ran my word limit. Didn't like the ending so much, but at least a lot of things are connected now. ;3<br>Oh, and I have reconfirmed that Xemnas – though a creep here and probably everywhere else – is a total badass. I finished my KH2 file and "Darkness of the Unknown" is so fricken addictive. ;3; Plus dat voice~! …And Terra's body~! -shot-

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Love At First Sight ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>It was…strange to say the least. Saïx introduced the man before her as his boss; the President of the RoD Corporation: Xemnas. He was quite charming, his mannerisms polite, and his physical features a<em>ppealing<em>…but Aqua figured it was because this seemingly surreal man looked so much like Terra.

…Why was that?

"Is there something on my face?" Xemnas smiled when he caught her staring.

Aqua quickly dropped her eyes to the floor in embarrassment. "I…I'm sorry. You remind me of someone…"

"Not at all." His chuckle reverberated from his chest. Xemnas took a sip of his wine before setting the half-empty glass on a passing server's tray.

He offered his arm as a gesture to walk out of the room and Aqua slowly linked her arm with his. It _was_ a little stuffy since the room was filled with so many people. As they stepped outside, Saïx followed behind them. Aqua figured her cousin also doubled as Xemnas's personal bodyguard. She welcomed his presence if only because Xemnas gave her a strange feeling of…_uneasiness._

"You say I remind you of someone, Miss Aqua." Xemnas's voice once again brought her back to reality. "Are you seeing eyes of blue and chestnut hair?"

Aqua stared in astonishment. "How did you…?"

He smiled; leaning down (much too close) and brushing back Aqua's bangs. "I'm sure you know Terra?"

She placed a small distance between them. "How do you know…Terra?"

"Obviously…he's my younger brother."

Aqua blanked out. Terra was from a high-end family? No wait, he had a brother? That little fact mystified her so much. No wonder she was drawn to Xemnas! However, there was _still_ something off about him. His eyes…they looked menacing.

"…So was it love at first sight?"

Xemnas's question caught the blue haired girl off-guard. "P-Pardon me?"

"I'm aware that you're…'seeing' each other."

Her face quickly turned red and it was all the confirmation Xemnas needed. Did Terra tell his brother about them? Is that how he knew? Aqua couldn't help but nod; smiling as she went on. "I…wouldn't say 'love at first sight,' but…Terra is my _first_ love."

"That is quite _pitiful."_

"What—?" Aqua's eyes widened in shock when Xemnas leaned down and _kissed _her. She quickly pulled away and covered her mouth in disgust. "How _dare_ you!"

"You're offended?" Xemnas questioned. "If I recall, Terra was meant to share his…possessions."

She looked at him in anger before turning to her cousin for help. "Saïx!" What Aqua did not expect was for her cousin to turn a blind eye to Xemnas's actions. "Saïx…?"

"We _will_ see each other again soon…_Aqua," _Xemnas whispered closely against her ear. The blue haired girl moved away in defiance, but Xemnas merely smirked in amusement. Walking away, he informed, "I am finished here, Saïx. We leave."

"Saïx!" Aqua begged. He spared her a short glance, but Saïx merely followed after Xemnas as they disappeared. Heartbroken, Aqua shook her head before wiping her mouth continuously. How could such a wonderful evening…turn to ruin?

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – <strong>085<strong> – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	86. Disaster

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Frick, I am _done _with school. X_x; I hate how laggy I'm being with this story and I'm the one who wanted to finish this before the end of the year. =_= I want to be on holiday now please! -sigh- Just three more weeks…  
>Anyways! I hope you guys are doing alright! :) Who's ready for the holidays because I'm totally not. xD Keeping this AN short, I liked writing this one just because Zack's in it once again. -heart- I don't know when I'm going to be writing him next, but it'll probably be his last appearance in this challenge. :( But we'll see!

Thanks for reading and reviewing (I _always _am)! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Disaster ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"Hmm…" Zack sat back in his chair after taking a bite of his apple. Terra watched him carefully – albeit a little impatiently – before Zack shifted positions. He looked at Terra critically and crossed his arms. "So…you kissed Aqua?"<p>

Terra groaned in aggravation, "Yes! How many _times _do I have to say it?"

"_And,"_ Zack ultimately ignored the brunet's impatient tone as he dragged on, "you kissed her…by _accident?"_

The sudden remembrance of what happened two days ago made Terra's face go red in embarrassment. He shot a hand up and looked away; trying in vain to cover his face. "Stop repeating it. I feel like an _idiot _for kissing Aqua like that…"

"Why?" Terra focused on Zack – dumbfounded – and saw him _grinning. _The raven haired soldier let out a chuckle and immediately threw his arm around the brunet. Zack praised, "I mean, sure; it wasn't exactly your ideal kiss with the girl you've been drooling over since forever, but it's better than nothing! Aw…my little cousin's growing up—"

"_Zack!" _Terra stood up in his seat in frustration. "I'm _not _happy about what I did! Aqua's my best friend! And as her _best friend,_ I'm not supposed to be kissing her!"

Tifa piped up, leaning against the bar counter. "But you've liked Aqua for so long…I think you're justified in giving her a kiss."

Zack gave Tifa a high five while grinning. "See? Even _Tifa _gets it and she's a girl, Terra!"

"…I'm going to ignore that." Tifa rolled her eyes before going back to work.

"That's not the _point!" _Terra refuted, pacing around the bar room with a sharp sigh. "Aqua's not like other girls. She's never had a boyfriend, she's only seen me as her childhood best friend, and…I have no idea how she's going to act now that I've kissed her. We haven't spoken in _two_ days. I think that's a sign about something!"

"Well I think you're overreacting," Zack shrugged. "Honestly, Terra, I don't think it's _bad _that you've kissed her. You're treating this like it's the end of the world. Give Aqua a little credit; you never know. Maybe she's liked you back without you knowing."

…Could it be possible Aqua liked him? He's made her fluster in embarrassment from time to time, but Terra assumed it was because Aqua wasn't used to the antics of a 'male friend.' Could that be a sign she _did_ like him? Even so…it was still wrong! Terra hadn't made his intention clear to her. And that kiss… Terra didn't want to kiss Aqua like that. As sentimental as it was, he was kind of hoping to kiss Aqua under a more…'idealistic' situation.

"…I shouldn't have kissed her," Terra muttered in disappointment, _At least, not like that._

When he heard no responses from Zack or Tifa, Terra lifted his head and saw the duo staring in shock. Was his answer that bad? No wait, they were looking behind him.

…Why?

Turning around, Terra spotted Aqua standing by the entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~ <strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035<p>

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – <strong>086<strong> – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	87. Embarrassment

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **That's right; I updated. On a _Thursday! _:D -shot- Haha.  
>I had fun writing this one; no joke. xD Also, I had an excuse to add some vague Squinoa. OTL It is my Final Fantasy OTP. How could I not do it? LOL But anyways, yeah! Terra's finally getting karma after climbing to Aqua's window so much as a kid. xD I don't pick on him; I really don't. I just love putting him in such awkward situations. :P Which makes me wonder after it was pointed out…<em>will <em>I ever write a straight-out serious!Terra for a story? I will try, but I'm afraid I'll just make him act like another serious character I like. -coughSquallcough- Aw well. =w= Plus I realized how much I make Aqua slap Terra… She's so violent in this. xD

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Embarrassment ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"<em>Aqua, you're overreacting."<em>

The blue haired girl frowned while falling back on her bed; cell phone pressed against her ear. "But…"

Rinoa giggled and Aqua heard shuffling from Rinoa's end. _"I've never met Terra before remember? I don't want to judge him from your hasty claim."_

"He acted like a jerk," Aqua grumbled.

"_And?"_ Rinoa challenged. _"Squall's always like that, but you don't see us breaking up."_

"_Not unless you get off my lap…"_ Aqua heard Squall sarcastically drawl and she blinked.

A slapping sound was heard followed by Rinoa's retort, _"Meanie! Anyways, Aqua, just give him another chance. Terra probably got flustered because you're so pretty."_

The blue haired girl immediately blushed. "Rinoa…!"

"_I speak truth!"_ Rinoa finalized; a door bell ringing on her end. _"Ah! It's probably Selphie and the others! Gotta go!"_

"W-Wait!" Aqua desperately called out only to receive the dial tone and she gaped at her phone. _…What's she doing on Squall's lap? Is it a 'relationship' thing? _She wouldn't admit it, but Aqua was slightly envious of her raven haired friend. Rinoa had Squall: a 'charming,' handsome guy who treasured her (despite his cold disposition). Aqua had imagined Terra to grow up as such.

…Wait. Why was she _expecting _something? Didn't she just want to _see _Terra? Slapping her face, Aqua stood up and strolled over to her wardrobe. "I must be tired…"

She started to remove her white, off-the-shoulder shirt; revealing the black tank top she wore underneath. The blue haired girl soon removed her dark denim jeans before reaching for her blue flannel pajama pants when she heard a sound. Flinching, Aqua looked over her shoulder and immediately locked eyes with dark blue ones…staring dumbly at her. It took only a millisecond for Aqua to process that _Terra_ was gawking at her from behind her window when she was _changing!_

His eyes finally came alive. "Don't—!"

Aqua didn't hear him as she let out a deafening scream; crouching down and hugging herself to hide the fact that she was pretty much half-naked. However, once she heard the sound of something hitting the ground, Aqua snapped out of her shock, quickly slipped on her pajama pants, and scurried to the window. "Terra!"

Terra let out a pained groan from ground level while on his back; the bushes that partially hid him breaking his fall.

She let out a relieved sigh before hearing knocks on her door. "Aqua—"

_Crap!_

"—What's happened? What's going on?"

"N-Nothing, Father!" Aqua panicked, "I-I just…saw a spider! It's…on its back now."

Her father scolded, "Don't be childish, Aqua. It's only an insect."

_Yeah. A _perverted_ one…_ Aqua replied, "Sorry!" After she was sure her father left, Aqua looked out the window again. Terra was up now – rubbing the back of his head – before he glared at her. She sneered back while offering, "Come up here."

"So you can _personally_ push me off?" Terra dryly asked nonetheless while climbing the tree.

"No." Aqua glowered. "But I _will_ slap you."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~ <strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035<p>

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – <strong>087<strong> – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	88. Twilight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **I should be studying or doing something school-related, but really, I don't wait to. ._. And I'm so hungry! Sorry…just throwing that out there. ;P  
>Honestly, this theme was just hard. LOL I didn't know what I wanted to do with "twilight" so I <em>kinda <em>pushed it to the side to write about something else… Hurr hurr. When have I not done that? :D Still! You can eat during Twilight. xD  
>…Oh, I'm talking about food again. :| -facedesk-<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Twilight ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"<em>So…you're on a rendezvous now?"<em>

Terra rolled his eyes – a French fry sticking out of his mouth – before his thumbs expertly pressed down on the keys of his phone. It was scary how Axel was so _in-tuned _to whatever Terra did, _especially_ with Aqua… Axel probably had a homing device planted on the brunet somewhere.

Terra texted back:

"_Decided to leave early."_

The brunet knew better than to answer, but this was Axel. He was a friend—

"_Her place or yours?"_

…Or not.

Terra slapped his forehead. "Idiot."

"What is it?" He immediately hid his phone from view and sat up straight. Aqua fought off a smile as she sat down across from him. "Everything okay?"

Terra sarcastically answered, taking a sip of his cola drink. "Sort of."

He heard Aqua giggle before she politely proceeded to eat her hamburger. After they left the after-party of the band's first gig at Kingdom Hearts, Terra had taken Aqua to one of his favorite fast food places. He thought it was a good idea once Aqua's stomach growled in hunger. Resting his head on his palm, Terra watched as Aqua broke a piece of her hamburger with her hands instead of using her mouth. Her etiquette…never did change.

"You know you can just bite off the hamburger right?"

Aqua looked up sheepishly. "Oh…really?"

His lips twitched in amusement. "Yeah."

The blue haired girl examined her hamburger with both hands, trying to process what Terra had told her, but she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Umm…?"

…_If Axel was here, he'd die of laughter. _Shaking his head, Terra unconsciously acted. "Like this." He took hold of her hands to pull her food towards him. Terra leaned forward slightly, taking a bite out of Aqua's hamburger before moving back and chewing. Swallowing, he smiled. "See? Just like that." For some reason, Aqua momentarily stared at him in shock. With a blink of her ocean-blue eyes, Aqua stared down at the table with flushed cheeks. Terra raised a curious eyebrow prior to realizing what he did. Prying his hands away from hers, Terra cleared his throat. "Sorry… Do you want another one?"

"No, no. It's fine…" Aqua muttered shyly. She took a small nibble of her hamburger and Terra looked away. It was stupid, but she just indirectly _kissed_ him…

_I feel like I just hit puberty for the first time. _Coughing to snap himself out of his stupor, Terra thought to change the subject. "Uh, do you remember that park we used to play at when we were kids?"

Aqua nodded to pull out of the awkwardness. "Yes. I actually missed playing there."

"Do you wanna go?" Terra smiled. When he looked out the window, the twilight hour was soon to end and that meant stars were going to come out soon. He _did _promise her they'd go stargazing when they were kids. "They changed a few things there."

"Really?" Aqua's eyes lit up happily.

"Yeah." Terra chuckled, getting out of his seat. "C'mon!"

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~ <strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035<p>

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – <strong>088<strong> – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	89. Dusk

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Hey guys! It's been a while, but I don't plan on _not _continuing. That would be mean since we're so close to finishing . |D I had to rewrite this thing a few times because I honestly wasn't sure what to do with this theme. I _did _think about mentioning the Dusks (the Nobodies), but I didn't know how to make that work. LOL But through all those attempts, I got to this one and I like it. :) I still have one more exam to go on Wednesday and then I'll _finally _have more time to focus on fanfiction. Yay! :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing (seriously, +700? That's so awesome ;-;)! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Dusk ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Aqua wasn't one to count the insignificant things or even things that didn't need a track record; however she was still new to the whole 'dating' game that she wasn't sure how to properly act. This of course was different in Terra's case because he behaved the same around her, but he was also different. Terra was more open about certain things with her; considered her first above all else; and physical contact became a constant habit of his. In all actuality…Aqua really <em>liked <em>Terra's subtle acts of physical intimacy…

"Hey, Aqua?"

She snapped out of her daydreams and looked down at the brunet sitting on the floor at the coffee table. Making sure her voice was casual, she replied, "Yes?"

Terra leaned back against the couch and drew his head back to look up at her. Aqua's cheeks tinted a light pink as she sat on the couch behind him, staring down into his cobalt blue eyes. If there was one feature about Terra that she really liked, it was his eyes. His voice once again brought her back to reality. "What do you think of the word 'dusk'?"

"Dusk?" she repeated in bemusement.

"Yeah." Terra tapped his pencil on his drawn-up knee. "Demyx wanted to use that word as a theme for the new melody I'm suppose to come up with, but I have no idea what to do with it. I'm drawing a blank."

Aqua looked at the coffee table, noting the pencil scratches on Terra's papers and the amount of eraser dust covering the tabletop. A smile crossed her face. _So that's what he's been doing all afternoon. _Giggling, she looked back at Terra and saw him raising a curious eyebrow at her reaction. That inquisitive expression on his face…it reminded her of when they were kids. She answered to the best of her abilities, "Well, dusk happens before evening; a middle before light becomes darkness."

"Huh… You see it that way?"

"Just a little." She began running her fingers through his hair. "I like to see it as dusk welcoming the night sky."

Terra smirked, not at all bothered by Aqua's actions. "You know…I think your favorite time of day is night."

Aqua blinked. "What makes you say that?"

"Well…let's see." The brunet shrugged, moving away to write more notes on his paper. The blue haired violinist was a little disappointed at the sudden departure, but merely stayed quiet. "I guess it's because you like looking at the evening sky and the stars; definitely the stars."

She only rolled her eyes as an answer, but smiled all the same. As silence befell them again, Aqua continued to gaze at Terra's back before slowly leaning down and wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt him flinch before relaxing again. Aqua giggled quietly and rested the side of her head against his.

"What are you doing?" Terra asked in amusement, gently touching her arms.

Aqua closed her eyes in bliss. "Nothing…I just feel like holding you."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – <strong>089<strong> – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	90. Dawn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **So I am officially on break! :D So. Fricken. Sweet! Too bad this only last for 2-3 weeks. xD Dammit! Oh well! I'll try and make the best of it! O_O I planned for this to be finished before the new year, but that's not gonna happen. -sigh- Oh well, I'll still complete this close to the beginning of the new year. :) Right! And I also saw the latest trailer for KH3D and honestly guys, I think it's going to be beast (parts of that CG opening…asdfjkl; **DON'T WATCH THE LATEST TRAILERS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED**)! As I said before, I know some people are a little put-off that it'll be another "spin-off" (which it's _**not**_), but I really think it's going to be an amazing entry to the Kingdom Hearts series. I know I'll be absorbed in the story when it comes out. It'll be _that _good (IMO). :)

Anyways! This theme sort of starts with a flashback linking to "015: Starry Nights" OR you can simply think of it as Terra's daydream (because, technically, he was daydreaming about that night). :3 I decided to add Eraqus here because I wanted a father-son moment that wasn't part of the childhood arc. xD LOL It came off more as Eraqus teasing Terra though; which is new, but I can totally see it happening if Eraqus wasn't like one of those strict dads. :'D He's basically helping Terra come up with that one song you guys should know of by now. ;) And, yeah…this theme _rarely _has anything to do with "dawn". Sorry about that and for the freakishly long note. :|

Now then, it just _dawned_ on me (-shot for obvious pun-) that this completes 9/10 of this challenge. Can you believe that? xD Wow… Thank you everyone for your support! Readers, alerts, favorites, reviews…thanks so much for doing just that everyone! It means a lot to me. :) Thank you to _Scribbles I, KHLegacy, Sakura088, Terra ForceXIII, Mirae-no-sekai, beckster411, KAISRE, korovee, Swandie, Rapis-Razuri, RoseOfADifferentColor, resistance123, Salve Sis, Ashcroitt, Light27, Bond Of Flame08, Jizzle Pop, Niqsta _(extra pokes for you x3), and _Karura Hime _for reviewing! Thanks so much guys! ^^

I'll try to keep the last ten chapters entertaining until the end. :) Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Dawn ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p><em>Terra smirked as he stood up from the bench. "I'll write you a song."<em>

_Aqua stared at him in awe. "A song?"_

"_For our duet."_

_She thought for a moment before smiling. "Terra—"_

"—Terra."

The brunet snapped back to reality. He quickly ripped his eyes away from the clouds and turned around only to come face to face with Master Eraqus. Terra jumped in his spot, nearly falling off his chair, and shot a hand to his chest. The master raised an eyebrow; his hands behind his back. "I see we are still in dreamland."

"P-Pardon me, Master." Terra sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He sat up properly and tried to regain his composure with a clear of his throat. "Could you please repeat that?"

"…I spoke with Ventus the other day and apparently Aqua is seeing someone." Eraqus explained with a deadpan face.

Terra fell off his seat then before struggling to push himself off the wooden floor. His heart raced and his head swirled with so many questions; the strongest one spoken out loud, "WHAT?"

His mentor – not at all concerned with Terra's reaction – repeated, "Aqua. Ventus informed me that she was 'seeing' someone."

It was impossible to hide the disappointment on Terra's face. "She's…seeing someone…"

"Yes." Eraqus casually opened a nearby window to let in some air. "And I was wondering if that 'someone' happened to be _you."_

"…Me?" Shaking his head, Terra stood up and dusted himself off. It suddenly dawned on him that he was the _only _guy Aqua could possibly 'see' under her tight schedule. Plus, Aqua would've told him if she _was _seeing someone…even though Terra hoped that day would never ever come. "That…could be me…"

Eraqus nodded; his eyes still gazing out the window. "Of course it was you. Terra, be more confident in your answer."

Surprised, Terra asked cautiously, "Master… Did you _really _speak to Ven?"

"I bumped into him when I was running an errand. I was told you were smoothly rekindling your friendship with Aqua." Eraqus answered.

"…Why did you say she was _'seeing' _someone when you knew it was _me?"_

"You weren't paying attention when I was speaking so you needed to be punished."

It was silent before Terra flabbergasted in a mixture of bewilderment and hurt. "You were _teasing _me?"

A sly smirk slowly painted his mentor's mouth. "I couldn't help it when your reaction reminded me of your mother. That naiveté…it's so similar."

"…That's not funny."

"If you are set on creating a melody that will match Aqua's tastes," Eraqus quickly changed the topic and Terra wondered if his mentor had been a prankster during his youth, "then it would be best to compose something you're comfortable with."

Terra frowned. "But…I can't write my tastes into Aqua's _classical _music."

"Then don't." Master Eraqus smiled. "Aqua would rather play a genre with _you _in mind." Terra pondered on the thought for a moment before wholeheartedly agreeing…and he already had a melody in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – <strong>090<strong> – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~  
><strong>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	91. Midnight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Happy holidays guys! Hope you had a swell Christmas! :)  
>I come back with a theme from the final arc. You know who shows up~ LOL Honestly, after watching that KH3D trailer so many times, I can't bring myself to hate Xemnas (even though I never hated him in the first place) no matter how much I portrayed him as a lunatic in this story. :| My inner fangirl is in love with him all over again~ Oh noes. xD<p>

I had to cut down about more than one hundred words for this. Luckily, I didn't have to change much of what I wanted for this theme to become something I would be happy with. ~w~ I felt like using the f-bomb for the last line, but it's against my policy of using hard cusses in my writing. I dunno. I feel uncomfortable writing it though I do have a tendency to say it IRL. Meh, oh well. Preferences I guess. :P I do believe "Destiny's Union" would sound wonderful on the piano. Don't get me wrong, I _love _the original version, but hearing it on the piano made me wanna cry. ;-; Here's the link to the piano cover I heard on YouTube: /watch?v=-72Jf5U1TM4

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Midnight ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>It was a little past midnight and her heart thumped with every step she took. Aqua couldn't help but steal glances over her shoulder in fear of the man following behind her. Once she reached the pond, Aqua turned around a final time and told herself to stay strong. However, her conviction wavered in confusion when Xemnas kept his eyes on the sky. He acted…as if he was the epitome of a wandering soul.<p>

_Don't be fooled! _She scolded herself and bit the inside of her cheek. It didn't surprise her that Xemnas managed to elude the police, but she hadn't thought he'd appear in her backyard; dry blood coating his clothes and face. It sent shivers down Aqua's spine just remembering that it was her _father's _blood smeared on Xemnas…

"Destiny's Union…" Aqua expressed surprise and glanced at Xemnas. His lifted a hand to his face in remembrance. "It was my favorite song by your mother. Viewing the stars…reminded me of it."

She honestly didn't know how to reply. Through and through, Xemnas could _only _see her mother. Aqua desperately hoped Terra picked up on the clues she left behind and notified the police. Xemnas was docile now, but he wasn't in his right mind anymore. She heard the sound of footsteps approaching her and she backed away.

Shock washed over her when Xemnas collapsed and embraced her. "In my world filled with darkness, your mother was my light."

_Let go…I'm not…!_

Xemnas tightened his hold around her. "But because of that _man…_I couldn't have her. He planned on keeping _you_ away from me as well; away from _our _future together."

"Xemnas…" Aqua mumbled and pushed away. "I'm not my mother. I'm Aqua…"

"You're like your mother—"

"I'm _nothing _like her!" Aqua persisted. Backing away, she sympathized with him. "My mother is gone. It's a hard fact to believe, but it's true. She wouldn't want you living like this, Xemnas; dwelling in fantasies!" He turned away solemnly and wordlessly. Regaining her bearings, Aqua offered her hand. "Xemnas…you need to face the consequences of your actions." He looked at her, pausing momentarily, before reaching out. Just as Aqua believed the worst was over, Xemnas suddenly grabbed her wrist and slammed her against a nearby tree. She winced in pain; his hand running down the side of her body before slipping into her pocket. "Stop—"

"I believe…this belongs to Terra." Aqua's eyes widened when Xemnas dangled Terra's Wayfinder in front of her. He slammed her against the tree again, peering down threateningly. "I've been patient, Aqua…but I don't tolerate my _fiancé _cheating on me with my lowly _half-brother. _Perhaps I should_ teach _you your place."

"N-No!" Aqua struggled against Xemnas, but was powerless against his brute strength. "Don't!"

"Xemnas!"

Ceasing her shaking, Aqua looked past Xemnas's shoulder and spotted Terra entering the thicket. A tear rolled down her face as Xemnas smirked. "Truly unspectacular timing, Terra…"

The brunet glowered dangerously; Aqua's Wayfinder tightly held in his grasp. "Screw you."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – <strong>091<strong> – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	92. How You Remind Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **I had a mind to turn this into a funny theme, but then I changed my mind to make this fluffy. xD Seriously, listening to music sways my mind so easily. I loved this one if only I was inspired by one of my favorite Vocaloid songs. :) I suggest you listen to this YouTube video to get a feel for what Terra was playing for Aqua: /watch?v=XlmWw-_BAXo  
>You don't have to watch it, but that song was where the chapter came from. :P And for the hell of it, here is the band and violin collab: watch?v=Yp3jwejZvZs

Thanks for reading and reviewing (_Mirae-no-sekai: _I can read your reviews in my email, but I can't seem to reply to them for some reason. Still, thank you so much)! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: How You Remind Me ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>Terra knew he sometimes wasn't the <em>brightest <em>person among his friends (Demyx was the first…) considering he acted on impulse, but he wasn't _completely _oblivious to things; especially when it concerned Aqua.

Setting up his electric guitar, Terra watched from the corner of his eye how Aqua solemnly hugged her legs as she looked out the window. She was depressed about something and Terra wanted to know why. Pulling the headphones he was wearing down to rest on his shoulders, he casually started, "You're quiet today. Am I boring you?"

He watched her flinch before shaking her head. There was a smile on Aqua's face, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Not at all. I just have a lot on my mind."

_Hmm… _The brunet could tell she was hiding something from him. He didn't want to probe her, but he didn't like seeing her in a gloomy state either. Looking down at his guitar, Terra had an idea on how to cheer up Aqua. Standing – electric guitar in hand – Terra made his way to Demyx's sound system. Pressing a few buttons, he stopped on one particular song before facing Aqua; her eyes watching him curiously. He asked, "Well, if you're not bored, could I entertain you for a bit?"

Confused yet offering a smile, Aqua nodded. Smirking, Terra turned back to the sound system and played the song. It was energetic and the rhythm was catchy…but that wasn't the surprise. Finding his cue, Terra walked over to Aqua while playing on his guitar. He kept his ears on the song and on the melody whereas his eyes focused on Aqua and her reaction.

She was watching him in complete awe and it caused Terra to chuckle a little. He continued playing as he sat beside her on the couch; tapping his foot to the beat and enjoying himself. He could tell Aqua was enjoying it too since she was starting to smile for real. After about five minutes, the song on the sound system ended; signaling for Terra to finish up as well.

He glanced at her while resting his guitar on his lap. "So, how was that?"

"I loved it." Aqua giggled, looking down at her lap. "Thank you…"

He kissed the top of her head before smirking. "Of course."

She smiled. "Are you covering that song?"

"Pretty much." Terra leaned back against the couch and explained. "Xion was begging the guys to cover it, so we are. I'm still in the process of actually fitting it to our style, but I'm almost there. What I played just now was a personal cover."

Aqua gaped in surprise. "Terra…that's amazing."

"It's nothing special," he modestly replied before adding. "For the _band_ cover…I was wondering if you could play violin with us."

"Me?"

"That song kinda reminded me of you. That, and…I wanted play another duet with you."

She beamed shortly after and nodded. "I'd love too." And as if to 'seal the deal,' Terra gave Aqua a quick kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – <strong>092<strong> – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	93. Looking Back

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **I like this one. I don't know why. :D Haha. Maybe it was because this was easy to write? xD Either way, yay! I don't remember if I ever explicitly said, but when Terra and Aqua started dating they're actually hiding their relationship from people other than their friends (I would say Eraqus knows because he was never against it in the first place :P). That's pretty much it besides the ending where Terra might've been just a tad bit perverted. xD I don't know what I'm doing with him anymore! OTL

Oh yeah, and on a completely irrelevant note: I was stalking an internet forum and there was a topic that made me LOL so much. It had something to do with the fact that young Master Xehanort was apparently a cutie/hottie in his youth. I'll admit...I agree and it startles me to think that young!Xehanort and old!Xehanort are the same person. XD Anyways, topic kept going on about Xehanort's young look is hot and then someone brings up Terra as the sexiest character and of course I agree (I will _never _see Terra as _not _attractive). Another person brings up how it was the reason why Xehanort wanted Terra's body (not because of Terra's darkness :P) and then someone else says Xemnas is the overall sexiest because of the combination between young!Xehanort and Terra: young!Xehanort's hairstyle + Terra's abs (and body) + deep alluring voice = Xemnas. So to conclude...Xemnas is the sexiest of all this whole Xehanort clones + Terra argument. xD LMAO! It was amusing...that is all. :P -shot-

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Looking Back ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"<em>You're so slow, Aqua," <em>Terra pointedly teased on the other end of the line.

Aqua pouted first before properly putting on her boots. She scolded while holding her phone between her shoulder and ear. "Oh hush! I'm about to walk out the door already."

"_Yeah. And I _still _have to wait for you."_

"…I hate that haughtiness of yours."

"_I love you too, Aqua."_

She rolled her eyes in slight amusement. Unfortunately for her, Aqua _did_ love that giant dork no matter _how _much he annoyed her on purpose. Grabbing her handbag, Aqua quietly slipped out the door and walked towards the gate of the manor. "Yes, Terra, I love you because that's _exactly _what I meant to say."

"_Good." _Terra chuckled. _"By the way, dark colors with a hint of bright blues look nice on you."_

Aqua blinked in surprise and stood in front of the fence. "…Huh?"

"_I can see you." _He elaborated with another chuckle.

Quickly surveying her surroundings – her phone no longer pressed against her ear – Aqua spotted the brunet across the street; coolly leaning against a lamp post while cheekily waving at her. She stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. Aqua hurried her way towards him after hanging up her phone, feigning annoyance, "You liar. I thought we were meeting in front of the train station."

Terra simply shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Hmm…" Aqua thought with a cross of her arms before looking at him. "Then I guess I was right. You _are _impatient—" She was cut off when Terra had leaned down and silenced her with a kiss. Aqua would've enjoyed it, but instead, she panicked and hastily pulled away. "T-Terra!"

The brunet looked at her with a raised eyebrow; his hands in his pockets. "What? I'll admit that I was impatient."

"B-But…!" Aqua blushed, looking behind her in paranoia. "We're still in front of the manor!"

"And?"

She stared at him in shock. "What if my _Father_ catches us together?"

Terra took a moment to seriously think before Aqua caught a playful glint in his eyes. He swiftly linked his hands behind Aqua's back and pulled her towards him with a suggestive smirk. "If he does, then I'll just kiss you again…_in front of him."_

Aqua's eyes widened and her face became redder than a tomato. "Terra—!"

He hushed her with a quick peck before taking her hand and leading her down the street; laughing along the way. "I was joking, Aqua." Terra looked at her with a gentle expression. "You know I respect your wishes too much to do that."

…Sometimes Aqua felt guilty for unintentionally hurting Terra by asking him to keep their relationship a secret. She loved him…but she was afraid that her father would separate them again. Hugging his arm, she mumbled, "We can do whatever you want today…"

His blue eyes lit up immediately. "Then can we—"

"_T-rated _only, Terra." Aqua narrowed her eyes.

He flinched. "…I know that."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~ <strong>  
>006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035<p>

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – <strong>093<strong> – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	94. Forgetting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Originally, I had planned to make this a little funny, but it was harder to compress all the words I wanted under my word limit so I had to change this entirely. :P Still, it came out alright though it's a lot more solemn than what I previously wanted. :) Needs moar Zack though and unfortunately he does not make an appearance; only mentions. But Aerith finally gets a line! :D -shot- XD I also added Ven here because I just realized how I hardly keep TVA together. I must remember that for next time! OTL  
>For clarification's sake: a matryoshka doll is a "nesting doll." You open the one doll to find there is another doll inside it and <em>that<em> doll has another doll inside it, etc… I hope that makes sense because that's the easiest way for me to explain it. Google it if it still doesn't make sense. xD;

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

PS: Happy New Year everyone! :D

* * *

><p><strong>:: Forgetting ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"<em>Terra:<br>You'll know what to do with this  
>when the time comes.<br>d^.^b  
>- Zack"<em>

…He'd know what to do with this _box_ huh?

_Way to be vague, Zack,_ Terra rolled his eyes as he stood outside the studio with Zack's note in his hand.

Terra was currently on a break from band practice when Aerith came by to drop off a small package for him from Zack. The raven-haired soldier would've done the task himself, but apparently 'duty called' and Zack had to leave the city. It was a wonder how Aerith could be so patient with him even though they've been engaged for almost a year now. And this box… It was the size of Terra's palm and he was suspicious.

"_He told me it belonged to your mother before she gave it to your aunt – Zack's mother – for safekeeping." Aerith smiled sweetly; hands behind her back. "I'm not sure what's inside, but Zack was excited to be passing it to you."_

Terra flipped the box over in his hands and shrugged. He might as well open it and see what's inside. Ripping open the flaps, Terra realized there was an even _smaller_ box inside; like a matryoshka doll. Well hell; if this was going to be a toy, Terra didn't feel like playing with it.

_But it was originally Mom's…_

He bit his bottom lip. Terra could hardly remember the last time he received a present from his now deceased mother; was it on his birthday or during her last Christmas? Waving away the negative memories better left forgotten, Terra held the smaller box up to his ear and shook it. There was no sound; whatever was inside was securely packed. So small… His blue eyes stared at the black box once more before he carefully flipped open the lid.

…_This is—!_

"Terra!" The brunet snapped the box shut and hid it in his pockets before glancing at the door to see Ventus grinning at him. "C'mon! Demyx wanted to test a solo with you. You know, to get the timing right?"

Nodding his head, Terra leaned off the wall and ran a hand through his hair. "Y…Yeah. I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay!" Ventus replied before disappearing back inside.

Terra was slightly grateful that it was dark outside; he didn't know what to say if the blond had noticed his flustered cheeks. A sigh escaped his lips just as Terra dug through his pockets again for the box. This was…quite a present from his mother. _Sheesh. Even beyond the grave you still tease me? Thanks a lot, Mom._

A smile soon made its way to his lips and Terra shook his head. Oh well… He might as well make good use of his mother's gift otherwise he'd be a very bad son. Tucking away the box, Terra gazed at the starry sky before he returned to the studio.

"You would've liked Aqua, Mom." Terra whispered somberly. "She's…exactly what you wanted in a daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – <strong>094<strong> – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	95. Insecure

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Okay, last time _he _appears! I swear! xD Guys, I hope you all had an awesome New Year celebration! :) Apologies for not updating on the weekend; lots of things went down and I no longer have internet at home at the moment (updating at work. ;P). Still! HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR WISHES! :D

I'm starting the countdown now. Five left after this theme and I'll be closing the last three arcs! Ooooh the suspense. ;) I meant to write a lot more interaction between Terra and Aqua here, but I had to clear up a few loose ends as well as writing what happens near the bottom. Needless to say, I think I failed, but the tie in is still nice. ._. Anyways! Let's finish this challenge/story! :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Insecure ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"Just try to relax now." Terra insisted when he opened the front door to the manor.<p>

Aqua stayed quiet; letting Terra pull her along as he held her hand. She was so tired, but also extremely worried. Saïx had asked Terra to bring her home against her wishes to stay at the hospital, but she was overruled by her overprotective cousin _and _once-again-boyfriend. Aqua knew they were worried about her well-being, but her _father _was in the hospital for crying out loud!

Terra tugged her hand. "Hey." Looking up, she saw the brunet's furrowed eyebrows. "This is probably a careless thing to say, but you need to think positive."

She turned her head away, whispering, "I'm sorry…"

Suddenly she was pulled towards Terra's chest when he embraced her tightly. He teased, "Wrong! I didn't want you apologizing, Aqua."

A small giggled escaped her and Aqua was put at ease. Terra…he could always calm her mind. Gripping the back of his dress shirt, she murmured against him, "You play…piano right?"

Terra hummed; unconsciously rocking them back and forth. "A bit; I might be a little rusty though. Why?"

"Could you play for me?" she asked, moving away so she could glance at him. "My Mother's piano still sits in the den. No one's touched it since she…"

"I don't mind." Terra smiled a little. "But…I mean, it's your mother's piano—"

"If it's you, I know you'll be careful," Aqua reassured with a smile of her own.

Terra slowly reciprocated the gesture; brushing his lips against her knuckles and instructed, "Okay…but change into something comfortable first. I'll wait for you in the den."

She nodded her head before disappearing up the flight of stairs. Once Aqua reached her room, she changed into something homey: a pair of flannel pants, a thick-strapped tank top, and a white sweater. Sighing, Aqua ran her fingers through her hair before eyeing the blue and orange Wayfinders sitting on her desk together. A smile graced her face as she picked them up and clutched them affectionately.

_Terra would probably want his back…_

With her thoughts straightened out, Aqua exited her room – also grabbing a few other things – before closing her bedroom door. Maybe she could bother Terra to bring her to the hidden spring; the glow of the lily blossoms always did calm her nerves. As she tucked in her pockets, her fingers brushed against something cold.

"Oh!" By mistake, she also took the switchblade Saïx had given her when he came over to visit. It puzzled her why he would give his younger _cousin _something so dangerous. "I should give it back—"

Aqua was silenced when she noted a figure standing on the patio in the backyard. Heart pounding, she raced towards the porch and her insecurities were realized. Xemnas's back had been facing her until he slowly turned around; a dead smile on his face. Outstretching a hand – Aqua recoiling on instinct – his hollow voice burned her ears. "It's time to leave, Aqua."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – <strong>095<strong> – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100


	96. Imagination

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **And with this theme, the Scherzo Arc comes to a close. :) As in, all the themes for that one arc are finished. xD LOL! Honestly, I had many ideas for this theme, but they all involved Axel and Larxene. O_o I wanted to write something where Aqua first meets dear old Larxene, but I also wanted it to involve Axel just because. Call me crazy, but whenever I have those two (the two being Larxene and Axel) together, I have a tendency to write a violent!Larxene and a jerky/flirtatious!Axel. xD  
>Bottom line is, I couldn't get the idea right so I decided on something easier: Terra chilling with his childhood BFFs. |D Oh yeah; days like that are the best. :P And no, Larxene isn't overly friendly; she's just very daring and doesn't give a crap about what she does around the boys. LOL! I don't know. I've been in a Larxene mood recently. :P<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Imagination ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight." Larxene sucked on her lollipop before pulling it out of her mouth and holding it loosely in one hand while resting her chin on top of the other. She glanced at Terra sitting across the patio table. "This chick – who you've known since you were a brat – comes back into town…and you don't even make a <em>move <em>on her? Are you _crazy?"_

Axel clapped his hands before falling back on his chair with a triumphant grin. "That's what I said! But does he listen? No."

"Okay, man up: you need take her _now_ or else Aquila will hate you later." Larxene spun her lollipop between her fingers; Demyx snacking down on his French fries in bliss.

The brunet narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "It's _Aqua. _And you guys say that, but she isn't like other girls." When Larxene continued to stare at him, Terra rolled his eyes. _"Especially _you, Larxene."

Scoffing, the blonde female looked away; popping her lollipop back into her mouth. Axel snickered a little, earning him a smack from the female and it was _Demyx _who laughed in amusement. Terra could only sigh, wondering how the heck he ended up with friends like _these._ "…Fine. Let's _prove _your theory then."

Terra blinked in confusion; slowly realizing that Larxene got out of her seat and approached his side. "Hey, what—" His head was suddenly tilted to the right and Terra felt a sting of pain on his neck when Larxene _bit _him. Pushing her away and covering his neck, the brunet blushed profusely. "What the _hell, _Larxene?"

She grinned deviously, teasing, "If Aqua's not like _other girls,_ she won't mind a little _love bite."_

_L-Love bite? _Terra panicked, glaring in disapproval.

Axel whistled while Larxene backtracked to her seat. "Mind giving me one of those?"

"Excuse me?" the blonde rejected. "No."

"_Yes."_

"…Maybe."

"Ugh, you guys," Demyx complained in disgust. "I'm _eating." _

Terra was already lost in his own world when Larxene started ragging on her stepbrother. Rubbing his neck with a pout, his thoughts could only focus on one thing: would he be able to fool Aqua into thinking this…'Larxene' bite was something else?

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

He could feel it; her eyes were on _him _and a sinking feeling danced in the pit of his stomach. Terra tried to ignore her, but Aqua's gaze could be so intimidating! "Terra—"

"I swear to god it's only a _bug_ bite!" he cried out and instinctively shot a hand up to his neck before mentally slapping himself. "Ahem…"

Aqua blinked while raising a questioning eyebrow. Shrugging she turned back to the book on her lap and flipped the page. "Then I guess it was just my imagination…"

"Er, yeah… It's just a bug bite," Terra repeated; letting out a quiet exhale as he continued organizing his music sheets. Thank god for Aqua; of course she wasn't like other girls! Larxene was wrong—

"So who gave you that _love_ bite? A fangirl?"

…_Crap._

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – <strong>096<strong> – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	97. No Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **The first theme of the Con Amore Arc and the last theme written for it! :3 I actually liked this one a lot. X3 A tie-in for "058: Love" as this theme happens the day after. I actually did plan for Terra to have lines here through a flashback, but I was like, "Naahhh… Aqua can do all the talking." XD LOL! Oh gosh, aaahhh! So close to being done! ;3 And I just have to put it out there: TWEWY's soundtrack = addicting. Oh, and I ended up playing BbS again… Ugh, TVA! ;-;

In any case… Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing! :D Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: No Time ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep—!<em>

Slapping a hand down on her clock, Aqua groaned sleepily; hiding under her blanket. The morning sun was out to greet her from her window, but the blue-haired violinist didn't feel like waking up just yet. She was having such a pleasant dream too. Why was it so nice? Because all she could dream about was a certain brunet with hypnotizing cobalt eyes and a confident smirk. Honestly, Aqua hated the fact that her alarm clock broke her reverie. Why did she bothering setting it up anyways?

…_Terra! _She immediately sat up – eyes wide – and scrambled out of bed. However in her haste, Aqua unceremoniously fell out of bed with a loud thump. She winced a little, but ignored what pain she felt in favor of undressing out of her nightly attire and finding something nice to wear for the day.

…Which was harder than she originally thought. It suddenly dawned on her that it was _impossible _to choose something to wear so easily because…she wanted to look nice for Terra. A blush crossed her face when the truth suddenly sank in: she and Terra were official. No more guessing games; no more doubts…they were _together. _

It was drilled into her head since she was a little girl to always remain lady-like…but how could she restrain herself from feeling so _happy? _Aqua was grinning from ear to ear – giggling every now and then – as she thought about Terra in the slightest. She finally understood what it was like being in love and _having_ that love reciprocated back from the one person who mattered more than anything in the world.

Terra… _Her _Terra.

Sighing contently, Aqua's eyes drifted back to her alarm clock and she remembered _why_ she was so frantic first thing in the morning. Panicked (and definitely unlady-like), she shouted, "I'm late!"

Their first date and she was going to be _late. _Aqua dug through her wardrobe for _anything _to wear. She tried on different clothes until she was satisfied…no scratch that, she tried on the _best _she could come up with and she _still _wasn't satisfied as she glanced at herself in the mirror with a nervous pout. Dressing up for a guy suddenly got really hard…

What if Terra didn't like what she was wearing? What if she was underdressed? _Overdressed?_

"Stop!" She told herself; slapping her face and shaking her head. Aqua glared at herself in the mirror and reprimanded, "It doesn't matter what you wear; not when Terra loves you." She smiled to herself. "He already loves you no matter what…" Nodding to herself, Aqua glanced at her clock again and noticed how much time had gone by. Needlessly to say, she rushed out of her bedroom; grabbing her handbag along the way. "Ack! _No time!"_

Who knew being in love could be so troublesome? But as Aqua soon found out – once she reached the meeting spot and saw Terra waiting for her thoughtfully – he was very much worth it all.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
><strong>097<strong> – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – 100<p> 


	98. Two Roads

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **LAST THREE! Oh gosh! Finally…themes that actually go in order! XD LOL Well, I'm both excited and sad to see this end, but what's done is done, and this should've been done a long time ago. :') Oh, and I broke it; my rule of staying 500 words tops. OTL I unfortunately could not keep to that limit because I had so much to tell and it was impossible to cut down. But hey, it's okay right? The challenge originally didn't _have _a word limit… -shot- Okay fine, but I still felt like I had to do it this way. :P  
>As a result, the last three will be doubling the amount of words I write for this challenge (meaning the themes will be 1000 words max.). LOL I would do the 500 thing and then write these as longer one-shots for the collection (yes…I'm still doing that :P), but I thought it would break the flow for the story as of now. I didn't want to give you guys a crappy ending just because I couldn't fit everything I wanted in one go. ;)<p>

As for the chapter itself, I have a strong feeling I went down the generic road, but hey, people need to find common ground right? ;P Still, I feel like the quality for this chapter is a little stale. I honestly just wanted to get to the last bit, but I tried to keep everything else interesting and perhaps give it closure? xD If I did not do that, then I apologize. I will add this to the one-shot collection if that's the case. :3

Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing peeps! We're almost there! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Two Roads ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>His eyes slowly fluttered opened. Terra tried to filter the amount of light entering his eyes, but that was the least of his worries really. He felt like <em>crap.<em> His entire body felt heavy and his left arm…it felt like a truck ran over him. Groaning, Terra carefully rolled his head before attempting to sit up. Needless to say, it hurt like hell, but he had to know what was going on.

"…Aqua?" Terra's raspy voice whispered when he saw the blue-haired violinist sleeping at his bedside; a jacket wrapped around her shoulders. She had bags forming under her eyes from the lack of sleep and her hand…she was holding his hand. Knowing he was the cause of her distress, the brunet squeezed her palm firmly. _Aqua…_

"Terra…was it?" The brunet perked up to his name; glancing upwards and spotting Aqua's father standing at the doorway with Saïx in tow. A relieved look flashed through Saïx's eyes as Aqua's father slowly approached Terra's bedside; a palm over his recovering wound. "Hmph. She spends more time by _your_ bedside than she does her own father."

Terra pursed his lip; understanding that he was talking about Aqua. The brunet replied somewhat unsympathetically, "Sorry you feel that way."

The man hummed a stoic fashion before nodding to Saïx. Taking the cue, the blue haired male bowed slightly and gave Terra one last glance before exiting the room. Silence followed afterwards; Terra keeping his eyes on Aqua's father as the man gently stroked the top of his daughter's blue crown. Aqua murmured in her sleep, but her fingers remained tightly wrapped around Terra's. A small smile touched his lips before Aqua's father began to speak again, "It's been almost ten years…and not once did Aqua heed my wishes concerning you—"

"Sir," Terra interrupted; securing his grip on Aqua's hand and keeping his voice rational. "I know you don't like me, but I'm true to my feelings towards Aqua. I won't deny that she was put in harm's way because of…my brother and I, but I swear I won't let that happen again."

"…After my wife died, Aqua was all I had left." Terra glanced over and for once saw a father figure and _not _a businessman. "I haven't told her in so long, but I do love her. Being both a business and family man…I wasn't able to juggle both roles and I ended up isolating my own daughter. It became harder for me to see that as time went on and Aqua… I had no idea she could grow up to be so stubborn or defiant."

The brunet's eyes darted for a moment. Everyone kept saying that Aqua absorbed most of his _bad_ traits. Was that really true? Clearing his throat, Terra responded evenly, "Well, Aqua had a lot of potential for things. I'm sure you've seen it mostly in her music."

The man chuckled slightly in reminiscing happiness. "Yes. Her passion is exactly like her mother's." Another round of silence took over before Aqua's father seriously looked at Terra. "Saïx informed me that you and Aqua are…_involved;_ and have been for many months."

"We are," Terra confirmed; his cheeks slowly turning red, but he remained determined. "I love Aqua. Even though we grew up on two different roads, the only person I see at the end of mine is her. So…if I have to prove myself worthy to you, I will. I'm not that boy you met at the marketplace ten years ago." His gaze remained fixed. Terra needed to persevere and he _would. _He and Aqua had been through too much for him to lose her a third time.

Soon, Aqua's father closed his eyes and asked, "You would do _anything_ for her?"

"I mean that."

Aqua's father took a step forward and Terra was prepared for anything…except _that. _Blinking in confusion, the brunet noted how the man firmly squeezed Terra's good shoulder as his eyes softened considerably. "I want to see Aqua smile. Can you manage that much?"

"Uh…Yeah—I mean, yes." Terra corrected, cautiously continuing. "Is that…really all?"

"Don't read too much into it." The man cleared his throat, once again harboring his stone-faced attitude. "Aqua needs someone to keep her grounded and it's clear that you fit the job." He walked towards the closed door; turning the knob just slightly. "From a business perspective…that is the smart choice, young man."

Terra smiled in understanding; reading the message behind such unfeeling words. "Thank you, sir." The man smirked lightly and exited the room; Saïx helping him move along. Sighing, the brunet leaned against the headboard, stroking his thumb over Aqua's palm. His actions roused Aqua awake; her eyes fluttering open. She glanced at him and immediately sat up. Terra gave her a fleeting smile. "Aqua—"

She crashed into his chest and the brunet had to fight off the urge to sharply wince. It was then he realized Aqua was _shaking _when she tightly grasped his clothes. "Y-You're awake…"

"Yeah." He slowly wrapped his arms around her even though his body protested the action. Resting his head on top hers, he whispered, "I'm here."

"It's been four days…I thought you would never wake up," Aqua admitted, burying her face against his shoulder.

As much as he was surprised with how long he'd been asleep since the Xemnas incident, Terra was more relieved with the fact that Aqua was okay. He joked, "Well…you're always telling me to get lots of rest after a show. Just think I'm finally taking your advice." His attempts to brighten up the mood fell flat. "…Hey, Aqua, you know I'm joking right?"

"Terra…" She furrowed her eyebrows, unsure of what to say as she squeezed his hand tighter.

He mustered a nervous smile. "Come on, Aqua, it's not like I'm dying."

"But your…"

"…What?"

His heart beat faster in anticipation once her blue gaze rested on his. She finally answered somberly by the time their friends started entering the room in surprise. "Your playing arm…"

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – <strong>098<strong> – 099 – 100


	99. I Can't

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **Second last chapter! :) This chapter was seriously fun to write just because it went from slightly depressing to completely happy. I felt like I squeezed in two separate 500 word drabbles in one. XD LOL! And surprise surprise near the end unless you had already figured out what was going to happen thanks to a previous theme. ;P It just seems fitting now doesn't it? Also, has anyone sort of gotten the little allusion during the story about Terra and Aqua? If you haven't, let's just say I treated their instruments/music as a replacement for Keyblades and magic. ;3 And yes…I went back and used a familiar term from a past theme because I couldn't help. ;v; Terra is _beast. _LOL It's negligible as to what happens at the end. -shot shot shot- Oh, Axel would be proud! X'D

Also, as much as I hate to say it, I'll be breaking my update streak (dammit!) because I still don't have internet at home until much later on Saturday. D': So…I'm going to have to make you guys wait until Sunday, sorry. xD -shot-

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! ^^ Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: I Can't ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>All she had to do was unlock the door and open it…but she was afraid to.<p>

After another week at the hospital, Terra was finally released. He was frequently visited by her and the others, but words weren't able to reach him. Aqua bit her bottom lip; pressing her forehead against the cold surface of Terra's front door. She shouldn't have said anything, but he would've found out the _hard _way. That heartbroken expression on his face when she revealed the truth…Aqua couldn't believe _she _made him look like that.

Everything about Xemnas was a thing of the past now. Charges weren't pressed against Terra for supposedly killing his half-brother in self-defense and her father promised to detain the media from exposing the business between Prism Rain Financial and the RoD Corporation… That was another thing actually: who was going to run the RoD Corporation now? Would Terra…?

_Don't think about _that, _Aqua. _She scolded herself. They could discuss that later; for now, cheering up Terra took priority. It was still amazing that her _father _of all people had accepted their relationship. When she had asked him what changed his mind, all she received was a cryptic: 

_"That's a talk between men, Aqua. It's not for you to know." _

…Whatever _that_ meant, she was just glad both people she loved came to terms…sort of. Now, she just had to make sure that blessing didn't go to waste.

Curling her fist, Aqua stared at the door in determination. "Here goes nothing…" She quietly slipped inside the small apartment before tiptoeing into the living room.

As expected, Terra was sitting on the couch with his guitar; focusing so hard on practicing his chords that he hadn't noticed her enter. He strummed the strings once, but the sound was less than desirable; it sounded more like nails to a chalkboard. Aqua could sense his frustration as he tried again, but the result was even worse than the last. Giving up, Terra shoved his guitar to other the side of the couch before burying his head in his hands.

Sympathetic to his dilemma, Aqua slowly approached the brunet and placed a hand on his shoulder. His head shot up in surprise and she greeted; taking a seat beside him and holding of one of his hands. "Hey…"

He smiled tiredly before looking at his lap, squeezing her hand weakly. "I…didn't want you to see me like that."

Lowering her head, the blue haired violinist was at a loss for words. It was because of her – because of _Xemnas _– that Terra lost his ability to play guitar. If she could, Aqua would trade places with him in a heartbeat. Terra lost his _dream _because of her.

"Hey." She felt him tugging her hand and Aqua hesitated to look up. When she did, Terra gave her a scolding frown. "Aqua, I know what you're thinking and it's not your fault."

"But—"

He interrupted her, "I'm _serious. _It's not like I lost the ability to play forever. I just…have to practice from square one again. It's frustrating, but that's life."

Aqua could feel her eyes watering, but she fought hard to keep the tears away. "Terra, you had the chance to become a famed musician and I took that away from you. It's been your dream since we were kids…"

"You're right; it was my dream." Terra sighed wearily. Aqua nodded before he lifted her chin so her eyes were on him. His smile was bright; honest. "But there was something_ better."_

"Better…?"

Terra dug through his pockets. "Because it involves you."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Terra, what are you—?" A silent gasp escaped her once Terra slipped a silver band decorated with a modest sapphire on her left ring finger. Her eyes widened and her mind went blank.

"Aqua." Terra clasped both his hands over hers firmly, though in reality, he was nervous. _"You_ were always my dream…and I don't want to lose you again. I've realized this for a while now, but I just…didn't know how to ask." A tear escaped her and Terra wiped it away with a smile. "That's why I… Aqua, I want to spend my life with you."

A small hiccup slipped past her lips before she tackled Terra and nodded against his shoulder. "Me too. Only you…" She felt him embrace her back tightly and Aqua couldn't help but giggle mirthfully; tears streaming down her face.

Moving back, Terra helped Aqua brush her tears away. She glanced at him with glistening eyes before Terra slowly leaned down to kiss her. The action was more than welcomed by Aqua and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling away, they rested their foreheads together comfortably; Aqua breathing in Terra's scent.

She quietly broke their silent vigil. "Terra?"

"Hmm?" His gaze was so intense that it was hard for the blue haired violinist to speak.

Her gaze was lowered, but not once did she move away. Aqua could feel heat rising to her cheeks and she wondered if she was going crazy. However, drowning in Terra's eyes again made her realize there was nothing to be afraid of. "C…Can I…stay over?"

"It's not like you haven't before—"

"I meant _overnight."_

The brunet suddenly went quiet and Aqua's face became increasingly red with each passing moment. "T…Terra?"

"Sorry." He blinked completely dumbfounded. "That…caught me by surprise. _Overnight?"_

Aqua removed herself then; hands firmly on her lap and face completely crimson. "N-Nevermind—!"

His lips were suddenly on hers and Aqua soon found herself lifted off the couch when one of Terra's arms went under her knees while his other supported her back. Aqua gripped Terra's shoulders automatically and when the brunet pulled away, she was very much aware of that wolfish glint in his eyes as he smirked. "I love you, Aqua."

She honestly didn't think her face could go any redder as she pouted childishly. Still, Aqua smiled all the same and replied, "…I love you too, Terra."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – <strong>099<strong> – 100


	100. The End

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts but these ficlets. All one hundred of them. Yeah… This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to _Iggy'sGirl15._

**A/N: **GUYZ! I'm so so sorry! I promised this on Sunday, but my life got in the way again! D: I'm so sorry you guys had to wait another week! Ugh. I'm not proud of myself. ;-; Well! It's here now! The final chapter…

It's kinda hard to believe. I think I started this challenge early July and I'm only finishing this now…Damn school! LOL But still, the reception for this was _unreal_; even to my standards. For something that was only going to be a challenge for my KH OTP, the story ended up becoming an AU I absolutely fell in love with. :) I'm so glad I was able to incorporate music for one thing, and then TerQua, and most possibly being able to write character interactions the way I could see it. But most of all, I'm glad I could share such a story with everyone. :)

Thank you to everyone who read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed this story! The support really keep me motivated to make this as enjoyable as it could be! Thanks to _Terra ForceXIII, KHLegacy, Bond Of Flame08, Rapis-Razuri, Fille des Reves, Cloud Sareneth, beckster411, Starry Requiem, Sakura088, Kiaxet, xxHPxxGWxx, Karura Hime, RAINRAIN9, TalkativeWriter4, KAISRE, RoseOfADifferentColor, resistance123, IlikeFMAandKH, Mirae-no-sekai, Swandie, Elleonyx13, Hiya, LightBloom, Atem's Sister Atea, Scribbles I, korovee, Salve Sis, Ashcroitt, Light27, Jizzle Pop, Niqsta, PrincessGarnet17, _and every other reviewer after this. You guys are amazing and should give yourselves pats on the back (and cookies) for sticking with me for so ridiculously long. XD I loved reading your reviews and words of encouragement. :) Hopefully my next piece can catch you interests again. ^^ I know I'll be making an expanded one-shot collection for this, but if I don't see you guys again, hope your endeavors for the future are great!

So without further delay, here's the last chapter of Virtuoso Come Prima! Please enjoy and R&R! :D Thanks once again!

* * *

><p><strong>:: The End ::<strong>

_.: The melody that keeps me going is the beating of your heart against mine :._

* * *

><p>"How's your arm?" Aqua leaned back against his chest and lightly traced her fingers over Terra's arm.<p>

He smiled; entwining their hands together before kissing her hair. "I think I'm closer to recovery."

"I can tell." She giggled and tilted her head at him. "Your playing has gotten stronger again."

"You motivate me, Aqua." Terra joked; his blue haired fiancé joining him and comfortably rested in his arms.

Terra lightly brushed her side with his thumb as he tipped his head on the back of the balcony rail. They wanted some alone time after attending Zack and Aerith's finally awaited wedding and the banquet – which was still going on. After settling a date, the raven haired male was determined to marry the girl (or _angel _as Zack called her) of his dreams because of an 'epiphany' he had during one of his missions. It took Zack a year and a half to realize it, but Aerith didn't hold it against him; not when he was finally home.

Just watching the ceremony alone had Terra thinking about his future with Aqua. One day, they would be walking down the same aisle…

"What are you thinking?"

Aqua broke his reverie and Terra simply blinked. He ripped his eyes away from the party inside the banquet hall – in which Zack was surprisingly sober and the best man, Cloud…not so much – to look at his blue haired fiancé. Her eyes illuminated under the moonlight and Terra sometimes asked himself what he had done to gain Aqua's trust and affections. He withheld a laugh when he saw the confusion dancing on her face. It…reminded him of the first time they met when they were children.

Amazing, watery eyes; surreal, blue hair; and an innocent face that wanted to know her place in the world. It was those features that drew him to Aqua in the first place…and he would never let that go.

The brunet answered, "You."

She hummed – seemingly expecting his answer – before placing a hand over her mouth in amusement while gazing inside the hall. "Axel and Saïx are hitting it off."

"You'd be surprised. They were pretty tight when we were kids." Terra grinned; watching as Axel trapped Saïx in a headlock. Larxene and Demyx were with them; the former laughing excessively whereas the male blond tried in vain to keep his amusement _off _his face.

Aqua shook her head. "It'll be good for him; he's been brooding ever since…that."

Terra cringed in remembrance before sinking in his spot. "Don't remind me. I was expecting your father or Master Eraqus to…you know, react, but Saïx went _psycho_ when he found out."

"He calmed down—"

"After _three_ days. It's been three _months _and Saïx still wants to maim me…or _worse."_

The blue haired violinist took his face in her hands and scolded, "Terra, that shouldn't matter; you and I share something special now." She looked down glumly and whispered, "You don't…think so?"

He stared at her momentarily before he reached up and held Aqua's delicate hands in place. She hesitated to look up, but Terra's light squeezing prompted her to glance at him. Terra gradually smiled and rested their foreheads together. "It's not that. I just wonder if I'm…adequate enough to provide for you."

Aqua shook her head; Terra watching her expression brightened considerably. "Always. We're doing this _together _now, Terra: you and me."

He nodded with a close of his eyes before slowly opening them. Gazing deeply into her eyes, the brunet leaned forward when they were interrupted. "Guys!"

Dropping his head on Aqua's shoulder in a mixture of disappointment and annoyance, Terra turned his attention to the doors and saw Ventus grinning cheekily. Inwardly rolling his eyes, Terra growled, "What is it, _Ventus?"_

The blond – ignoring Terra's snap for his own enjoyment – replied while pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. "The band's about to play and we can't start without you, Terra!"

"Don't make them wait." Aqua beamed. "It's your first performance in a long time after all."

"…I can't win with you two." Terra sighed though he was smirking. Glancing at Ventus again, he informed, "Tell the guys I'll be there in a moment."

"Roger!" Ventus turned on his heel and disappeared back inside; his shouting audible. "Sora, Axel's coming! Run away!"

Terra was quiet for a moment before he absentmindedly asked, "…What did Sora do?"

Aqua answered lightheartedly. "Sora and Kairi are dating."

"_What?"_ Terra gaped, staring wide-eyed at his fiancé. "How come Axel didn't tell me?"

"Because," Aqua replied airily, "he didn't want you teasing him for becoming an overprotective brother when he's been teasing you since _forever."_

"…Oh sweet revenge!" Terra suddenly grinned mischievously and Aqua slapped her forehead in exasperation.

She got up from her seat on the bench and tried to pull Terra to his feet. "Anyways, let's go. You have a show to do and I promised Aerith and the girls I'd sit with them." Aqua was held back when Terra guided her gently to stand in front of him between his legs. She blinked at his actions and looked down at him. "Yes?"

Terra gazed at her form against the moonlight seriously before beaming affectionately. After so many years apart and struggling to keep with they've become, they finally reached the stars…_together. _He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face lightly against her stomach after kissing it lovingly.

Aqua's fingers ran through his hair teasingly as a countermeasure to his little actions. "What are you doing?"

He answered with a blissful close of his eyes. "I need a little luck before I play onstage." He focused on Aqua again; her hands resting on his shoulders as she simpered delightfully at him. Terra smiled back. "And I'll get that from my _two _lucky charms: you…and the baby."

Terra knew this wasn't the end of the road for them; it was just the beginning of another journey…

And it was riding on the wings of a brand new melody.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story OrderIndex ::**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prima Vista Arc ~<br>**006 – 001 – 019 – 065 – 022 – 010 – 018 – 034 – 003 – 016 – 036 – 074 – 033 – 028 – 007 – 062 – 052 – 057 – 079 – 072 – 047 – 026 – 031 – 008 – 035

**~ Scherzo Arc ~**  
>037 – 044 – 082 – 087 – 030 – 054 – 075 – 096 – 004 – 080 – 021 – 009 – 088 – 015 – 090 – 045 – 017 – 011 – 068 – 084 – 066 – 086 – 053 – 051 – 058<p>

**~ Con Amore Arc ~ **  
>097 – 012 – 077 – 063 – 089 – 002 – 083 – 024 – 040 – 005 – 078 – 060 – 093 – 076 – 061 – 032 – 043 – 055 – 013 – 092 – 073 – 094 – 056 – 069 – 038<p>

**~ Coda Arc ~**  
>029 – 085 – 023 – 039 – 025 – 020 – 041 – 014 – 027 – 064 – 059 – 071 – 046 – 050 – 048 – 067 – 095 – 070 – 091 – 042 – 049 – 081 – 098 – 099 – <strong>100<strong>


End file.
